La crise
by lacarpette
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! La crise d'adolescence chez les sorciers, ça donne quoi ? Venez découvrir ce que sont devenus HP et toute la bande 20 ans après Poudlard ! Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur..
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Résum :** L'histoire se passe une vingtaine d'années après que Potter et sa promotion aient fini leur études à Poudlard ( vous saurez au cours de l'histoire ce qu'ils sont devenus). Louise une gryffondor entre en septième année à Poudlard. Elle devient ami avec un nouvel élève... mais c'est un Sepentard. A son contact elle devient moins timide ce qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde.  
  
Comme d'habitude tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages !  
  
**P.S** : si jamais vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire, dites le moi. C'est toujours désagréable de lire une fic pleine de fautes.  
  
                                                ******

_ « On dit que cela prend une minute pour remarquer une personne spéciale, une heure pour l'apprécier, un jour pour l'aimer, mais qu'on a ensuite besoin de toute une vie pour oublier. »_

                                Chapitre 1

                        Retour à Poudlard

Elle se tenait devant la barrière entre le quai neuf et dix. Elle se retourna  et fit un dernier signe d'au revoir à ses parents. Elle inspira profondément et poussa le chariot en direction de la barrière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle traversait la barrière mais malgré ces six années elle redoutait toujours de se prendre la barrière en pleine figure. Le train rouge était là. Elle se mit à la recherche de ses amis.

- Louise ! s'écria une voix.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Elizabeth un peu plus loin avec ses parents. Elle alla les rejoindre.

- Bonjour, dit elle.

- Bonjour, répondirent ils.

- Bon on va y aller, déclara Elizabeth à ses parents.

- D'accord. Bon voyage et bonne année ! 

Elie, comme elle était surnommée, embrassa ses parents et saisit ses bagages. Elles montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Elles trouvèrent des places libres au milieu du train dans un compartiment rempli de Serdaigle, amis d'Elizabeth. Elles s'assirent et le train démarra.

Louise et Elizabeth s'étaient connues lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Assise dans le même compartiment que Louise, Elizabeth, fille de sorciers, lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle savait de Poudlard. Elles étaient vite devenues amies malgré leur différence de maison. Elie avait été envoyé chez les Serdaigles et Louise reconnaissait que cette maison lui convenait parfaitement : Elizabeth Thomas était l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard depuis Hermione Granger qui avait terminé sa scolarité 23 années auparavant. Quant à Louise elle avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, ce qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris.

              _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_                 Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_                  Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

C'est ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau Magique dans sa chanson avant de répartir les élèves. Pourtant Louise n'était pas forte, ni en cours ni en physiquement. Courageuse encore moins, très timide elle parlait rarement en cours. Quant à être hardie, elle n'avait encore jamais été confronté au moindre danger (peut être parce qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de les éviter…) mais elle ne doutait pas de la panique qui la saisirait à la moindre situation difficile. Cette décision du Choixpeau la travaillait souvent le soir quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait même songé à aller trouver le directeur Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander de réessayer le Choixpeau mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Trop timide. Finalement elle s'était dit que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé par élimination à Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour aller à Serdaigle, pas assez patiente pour Poufsouffle, quant à Serpentard ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer puisque la maison n'acceptait pas les enfants de Moldus. Il ne restait donc plus que Gryffondor. 

- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard ! dit Anna, une Serdaigle.

- Oui, dit Elie. Ensuite à nous la belle vie ! 

- Quand même, répliqua Anna, ça fait bizarre.

Louise s'endormit une heure après le départ du Poudlard Express. De nature angoissée elle dormait peu la veille de la rentrée et était donc toujours fatiguée le jour J. Quand elle se réveilla les autres élèves du compartiment faisaient aussi une petite sieste. Elle se leva et alla aux toilettes. En revenant au compartiment elle aperçut Mathew Weasley. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et elle se sentit rougir. Elle avait toujours trouvé le Gryffondor très mignon. Il était roux comme tous les Weasley et grand. Elle adorait ses yeux verts sur son visage parsemé de tâches rousseur.

Elle entra dans le compartiment et se força à arrêter de sourire niaisement.

Quelques heures plus tard le train  s'arrêta en gare de Pré-Au-Lard et les élèves descendirent sur le quai. Alors qu'elle descendait du Poudlard Express, Louise fut bousculée. La personne ne s'excusa pas.

- Et le pardon c'est en option ?! marmonna Louise.

La personne, en l'occurrence une jeune fille, se retourna vivement faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs.

- T'as un problème Baker ? demanda t elle sèchement.

 « Oui toi » pensa Louise.

- Aucun, répondit elle en lui faisant un grand sourire, hypocrite.

Louise détestait par-dessus tout Morganne Crivey, une élève de Poufsouffle. Pour Louise, cette fille était pire que tous les Serpentard réunis. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit et ne répondait pas à ses provocations. Trop timide.

Louise monta avec Elie et Anna dans une calèche qui les conduisit au château.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le hall puis dans la Grande Salle. Le trio se sépara et Louise alla rejoindre les autres Gryffondor à leur table.

- Salut ! dit elle à Judy et Robin, deux septièmes années.

- Bonjour, répondirent ils. Ca va ?

- Ca a pas commencé j'espère ?

Louise se retourna et vit son amie Alice une grande brune, qui était préfète en chef de Poudlard cette année.

- Non pas encore, dit Louise.

A ce moment là une porte s'ouvrit et les premières années entrèrent. Comme chaque année, la plupart paraissait effrayé et inquiet tandis que d'autres observaient avec attention le plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

Le directeur se leva.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis très heureux de vous retrouver. Une nouvelle année commence et en plus des premières années, cette année Poudlard accueille également deux élèves Bulgares. L'un entre en première année et le second en septième année. Je vous demanderai de bien les accueillir. La cérémonie de la Répartition peut commencer.

Le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson et le professeur Mc Gonagall commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Louise chercha dans la file des nouveaux qui pouvaient être les deux Bulgares. Elle repéra qu'un garçon était beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Il avait des cheveux et d'épais sourcils noirs qui contrastaient fortement avec la blancheur de son teint. Il tourna sa tête  vers elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle continua pourtant à le fixer.

- KRUM Dimitri !

Le garçon détourna alors la tête et Louise réalisa qu'il était malpolie de dévisager les gens. Pourtant elle continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil, il regardait un garçon plus petit que lui aux mêmes cheveux noirs, mais bouclés, s'avancer vers le tabouret.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau.

Louise regarda son assiette avec envie et entendit son estomac gargouiller.

La cérémonie continua.

- Et enfin, KRUM Igor ! annonça la responsable des Gryffondor.

Louise releva machinalement la tête et vit le garçon s'avancer. Elle l'aurai voulu mais elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cet inconnu. Elle n'aimait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux mais le garçon la fixait intensément elle aussi tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret et posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Louise ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se regardaient de la sorte, mais étrangement elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise.

- SERPENTARD ! cria le Choixpeau.

Le garçon se leva, détacha son regard de Louise et alla s'asseoir à la table des Sepentard. 

- Avant de commencer le dîner, j'ai encore une dernière chose à vous annoncer, déclara Dumbledore. Cette année Poudlard organise du soutien scolaire jusqu'aux quatrièmes années. Ce seront les dernières années qui se  chargeront d'aider les sorciers de premier cycle à faire leur devoirs. Il commencera début Octobre et se passera dans la salle de Métamorphoses le jeudi soir. Nous ferons passer une liste pour les inscriptions. Enfin cette année les préfet en chef sont Mlle Alice Finnigan de Gryffondor et Mr Arthur Legger de Poufsouffle. Voilà, bon appétit !

Aussitôt les plats se remplirent et chacun se servit.

- Ca serait une bonne idée qu'on aille à ce soutient scolaire, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda Alice quelques instants plus tard.

- Oui, ça pourrait être pas mal, répondit Louise encore troublée par le nouveau Bulgare.

La question de son amie ne l'avait pas surprise, elle adorait aider les autres.

Alice était issue d'une grande famille de sorcier les Finnigan. Ses cheveux courts et bruns lui donnaient un air sérieux. Louise et elle étaient amies depuis leur première année. 

A la fin du repas, quand tous les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, Louise se retrouva coincé avec Igor Krum devant la porte, chacun attendant que l'autre passe.

- Vas-y, dit finalement le Serpentard.

- Merci, répondit elle.

Elle le regarda et vit deux yeux couleur chocolat.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.


	2. Igor Krum

Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre. Merci à AL pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

Chapitre 2

                                          Igor Krum 

Le lendemain matin, Louise alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en traînant les pieds. Elle détestait la rentrée ! Les cours, les devoirs, les examens… La routine allait bientôt recommencer. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande peur à l'idée de quitter cette école à la fin de l'année.

Elle poussa la porte de la Grande Salle et sursauta quand elle aperçut Igor Krum la fixer comme la veille. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait il détourna son regard et elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor où Judy déjeunait déjà.

- Salut ! dit elle à la blonde.

- Salut, répondit elle. Ca va ?

- Comme un jour de rentrée quoi…

A ce moment là Alice vint les rejoindre, elle tenait une pile de parchemin dans les bras.

- Bonjour, dit elle. Voilà les emplois du temps, dit elle en leur distribuant des parchemins.

Louise jeta un coup d'œil au sien, elle commençait par deux heures de  Métamorphose avec les Serpentard, puis par Enchantements.

- Alors vous allez bien ? demanda Alice une fois sa distribution aux autres élèves  terminée.

- Oui, répondit Judy. Et toi ?

- Ca va, ça va. L'appartement des préfets en chef est vraiment génial ! Arthur et moi avons chacun une salle de bain et une grande chambre ! Ca sera vraiment calme pour faire les devoirs ! 

Des bruissements d'aile se firent alors entendre dans la salle et une centaine de hiboux allèrent se poser près de leurs destinataires. Un grand hiboux noir vint se poser près d'Alice, celle-ci lui donna quelques pièces et prit le journal qu'apportait le volatile. 

- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Judy.

- Ben.. pas grand-chose…, dit Alice qui était en train de feuilleter la Gazette du Sorcier et lisait les gros titres. … le cours de la Chocogrenouille a baissé …. euh quoi d'autre… Un sorcier a été victime d'une agression hier soir, apparemment on lui aurait lança un Endoloris… La brigade magique n'a toujours pas de piste. … Ah ! Le ministre de la Magie français rencontre Perceval Weasley notre ministre ce matin à propos de la régulation de la circulation des chaudrons… Ils doivent discuter de la profondeur standard des chaudrons sachant que de nos jours la …

Louise cessa d'écouter son amie. Alice était une passionnée de politique et lisait tous les jours le journal. Mais les relations internationales et la profondeur des chaudrons ne l'intéressait pas. Elle se mit à faire tourner ses Chocapics dans son bol de lait, essayant de déterminer lesquels semblaient les plus croustillants.

- Louise, t'as du courrier ! 

- Hein .. ? demanda Louise en relevant la tête. 

- Regarde, dit Judy en lui montrant un hiboux qui la fixait.

- Ah merci. 

Elle détacha la grande enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau et l'ouvrit. Une petite carte tomba, elle la lut.

                                 _Louise, _

_Nous espérons que ta rentrée se passe bien. La maison est bien vide sans toi et nous sommes aussi motivés que toi de reprendre le travail ! Hier nous avons trouvé ton magazine en rentrant de la gare. Alors le voilà. _

_                                 Gros bisous_

_                                          Nous t'aimons_

_                                          Papa et Maman_

Louise regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et en sortit un magasine _Cinéma_. Un acteur blond et une grande brune prenaient la pause. Louise ouvrit le magazine et lut le sommaire.

- On y va ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, il est bientôt neuf heures, dit Judy.

Louise referma son magazine, but  rapidement son verre de jus d'orange, prit ses affaires et elles sortirent de la salle.

Elles se séparèrent deux couloirs plus loin. Judy allait en cours d'Arithmancie et Alice a son cours d'Etude des Moldus. Louise tourna à droite descendit un escalier, tourna à gauche et entra dans une classe vide. Elle s'assura qu'elle était bien dans la salle 254 et s'installa au fond de la rangée de gauche. Elle se mit à lire son magazine.

Sa seule passion était les films. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard elle allait peu au cinéma, mais lorsqu'elle était rentrée pour Noël la première année les films lui manquaient tant qu'elle en loua des dizaines. C'était la même chose pour chaque vacance, et elle prit bien vite le goût au cinéma, même si elle y allait seule la plupart du temps. Depuis trois ans elle lisait régulièrement des magazines, que ses parents lui envoyaient, pour se tenir au courant des sorties de films. Elle regrettait que les autres enfants de Moldus de Poudlard comme Judy ne partage pas sa passion, mais elle s'en était accommodée. 

- C'est _Cinéma_ ? demanda une voix alors qu'elle lisait la critique d'un film.

Elle releva la tête et vit deux grands yeux marrons qui la regardaient.

- Oui, dit elle rapidement.

- Je peux le lire avec toi ? demanda le garçon.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit elle surprise.

Elle se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place et Igor Krum s'assit à ses côtés. Il commença à lire et ils discutèrent des films.

Louise était étonnée qu'il connaisse autant de films et d'acteurs.

- Tes parents sont Moldus ? demanda t elle au bout d'un moment.

- Non, répondit il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ma mère descendait d'une famille de Moldus. C'est grâce à elle que je m'y connais un peu, ajouta t il.

- Ah d'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur Mc Gonagall entra en classe.

- Bonjour à tous ! dit elle.

Louise referma le magazine et s'aperçut que toutes les places de la classe étaient prises.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste l ? chuchota Igor qui avait fait la même la même constation.

- Non, répondit elle.

Le cours commença. Le professeur leur rappela l'importance de cette dernière année à Poudlard ce qui eut pour effet de stresser encore plus Louise pour son orientation. Puis elle leur expliqua le programme de l'année et ils commencèrent le cours. Pour ce premier cours, le professeur leur distribua un bol d'eau et ils s'entraînèrent à le changer en cube de glace. 

- _Refregio_ ! lança pour la septième fois Igor.

Le bol éclata en mille morceaux.

Louise éclata de rire à la vue du visage stupéfait d'Igor. En l'entendant rire il se tourna vers elle et elle essaya d'arrêter de rire. Et si il l'avait mal pris ? Mais le brun lui sourit et elle se remit à rire.

- Alors Mr Krum, que s'est il passé ici ? demanda soudain la voix du professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Je crois que je ne maîtrise pas encore le sortilège, répondit il.

- C'est normal c'est la première fois que vous l'essayer, répondit elle sèchement. Et vous Mlle Baker qu'est ce que ça donne ?

- Euh… _Refregio_ ! lança Louise.

Un éclair bleu sortit de sa baguette. Le professeur, au chignon toujours aussi serré, pencha la tête au dessus du bol. Elle poussa un petit grognement et Louise se pencha à son tour.

Un petit bout de glace flottait sur l'eau. Elle fit une petite grimace.

- Bien je vois que vous en êtes au même niveau que la plupart de vos camarades, dit elle en s'éloignant.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Igor à Louise.

- Oui. Mais c'est un bon professeur, répondit Louise.

Le cours continua et ils repartirent avec un devoir à rendre pour le lundi suivant.

- Tu sais si il est possible de regarder des films à Poudlard ? demanda Igor en sortant de la salle.

Louise le regarda interloquée.

- L'électricité ne marche pas à Poudlard, répondit elle.

- Tu es sûre ? 

- Oui.

Il hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin, à un croisement ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu as quoi maintenant ? demanda Louise.

- Botanique et toi ?

- Enchantement.

- D'accord. A demain alors, lui dit il en tournant sur la gauche.

- A demain, répondit elle en continuant tout droit.


	3. Surprises

Chapitre 3

                                       Surprises

Louise rejoignit Alice au cours d'Enchantement. Une pensée la dérangeait un peu. Igor Krum était un Serpentard et pourtant il était venue lui parler à elle, une Gryffondor et fille de Moldus ! Et plus surprenant encore ! Il connaissait le cinéma ! Elle s'approcha de la salle 135 et vit avec horreur le groupe de Morganne Crivey et ses amis venir dans sa direction de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle s'arrêta, ouvrit son sac et sortit son emploi du temps.

_         11 h : Enchantement, salle 135 avec les Poufsouffle_

Elle soupira et reprit sa marche. Morganne l'examina avec mépris et entra dans la salle s'installer au fond à droite de la salle. Louise pénétra dans la pièce et repéra Alice assise au troisième rang en train de parler avec Judy et Mathew assis derrière elle. Elle sentit son cœur faire un tour. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, ravala le sourire niais qui se dessinait sur son visage et alla les rejoindre.

- Salut, dit elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Alice.

- Salut, répondirent les autres.

- Alors Métamorph' c'était bien ? demanda Judy.

- Ouais, on devait transformer de l'eau en glace. 

- Et alors ? demanda Alice.

- Alors personne n'a pas réussi. Mais on a bien rigolé. Igor a fait explosé au moins trois bols…

- Igor ? répéta Mathew en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui Igor Krum. Le nouveau bul…

- Serpentard ? compléta Alice.

- Oui, le nouvel élève bulgare de Serpentard, répondit Louise.

Elle vit Alice et Mathew s'échanger un  bref regard. Judy semblait n' avoir rien remarqué.

- Et vous les Moldus c'était bien ? demanda Judy.

- Oui c'était bien, répondit Mathew qui fronçait toujours les sourcils, l'air songeur.

Le professeur Flitwick entra et le cours commença.

Le soir dans la salle Commune, Louise retrouva Beth une sixième année.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de son amie qui lisait un livre.

- Salut ! dit elle.

- Salut ! répondit la brune aux cheveux raides. T'as passé une bonne rentrée ?

- Pas mal et toi ?

Beth et Louise se connaissaient depuis un an et étaient devenues les meilleures amie du monde. Louise avait découvert l'été dernier que Beth avait emménagé dans sa ville. D'abord surprise de retrouver une élève de Poudlard à Birmingham elles avaient sympathisées et Louise avait entrepris de faire visiter la ville à Beth. Depuis, elles avaient beaucoup discuté et Louise la considérait comme une de ses meilleures amies. 

- Et t'as vu Div' ? demanda Louise au cours de la conversation.

- Oui mais juste dans les couloirs. Et toi ?

- Non et tant mieux.

Div' comme les surnommaient Louise et Beth était une Gryffondor de sixième année qui s'appelait en fait Mary Londubat. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'apprentissage de la Divination en troisième année, elle ne cessait de vanter ses qualités dans cette discipline. Elle tenait un don, qui venait selon le professeur Trelawney, de sa mère – et non de son père c'était évident !- Lavande Brown. Le professeur aux yeux globuleux l'encourageait chaque année à développer son aura en s'entraînant sur les élèves. Mary avait donc prédit plusieurs fois l'avenir à Beth et Louise. Ses prédictions étaient assez floues pour qu'il ne soit pas possible de savoir si elles étaient vraies, mais pour elle, elle était tout seulement la meilleure divinatrice de Poudlard après le professeur Trelawney évidemment. Ses manies bizarres, comme ne pas manger de légumes verts chauds ou tièdes les soirs de pleine lune, servaient à développer ses pouvoirs, c'était pour la Divination, pour la Div' comme elle disait.

- Bonsoir, dit alors une voix grave derrière elles.

Elles se penchèrent et aperçurent Div' qui venait vers elles.

- Je vous fait l'honneur de ma présence, continua elle. Mon troisième œil s'est considérablement développé cet été ce qui m'a permis de constater que vous étiez ici toutes les deux.

Louise et Beth se lancèrent un  regard et évitèrent par la suite de la conversation de se regarder une nouvelle fois de peur d'exploser de rire devant la jeune fille. La plupart des Gryffondor se trouvait dans la Salle Commune à cette heure ci de la journée. 

- Beth, donne ta main, ordonna t elle.

- S'il te plaît, grogna la brune devant le manque de politesse de la jeune fille. Tiens ! dit elle en faisant claquer la paume de sa main sur celle de Div'.

Louise pouffa.

Mary poussa un petit soupir,retourna la main de Beth et l'observa.

- Mmmmhhhh… Tu as eu un été mouvementé à ce que je vois… 

Louise se pencha au dessus de la main de Beth.

- Tu vois tout ça toi ? 

- Côté cœur il y a eu quelques petits désagréments…, continua Mary sans faire attention aux remarques de Louise

- Tu ne m'aurais pas tout raconter ? plaisanta Louise à qui Beth racontait tout.

- … et ils ne sont pas encore finis…

Louise rit. Div' prédisait souvent les mêmes choses : que des évènements négatifs !

Mais elle ne remarqua pas le sourire crispé de Beth.

- Allez Louise à toi maintenant ! déclara Beth en enlevant sa main.

- Si tu insistes…

Elle tendit sa main à contre cœur. Div' s'en empara rapidement et commença sa lecture.

- Mmmmhhh…cet été…. il y a eu …. la mort, déclara t elle.

Louise essaya d'enlever sa main mais Mary la retint fermement. Elle regarda Beth qui semblait aussi surprise qu'elle. Le grand père de Louise était mort au début du mois de juillet mais seules Elie, Alice et Beth étaient au courant.

- Mmmhhh… je vois du changement pour toi cet année, poursuivit elle, … la perte de…

Div' stoppa alors sa prédiction.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu' est ce que tu as vu ? demanda Louise.

- Rien, rien d'intéressant, répondit Mary en se levant brusquement.

- Mais si ! Tu as parlé de changement pour cette année. Et de la perte de quelque chose, dit Beth.

- Ce n'était rien je vous ai dit ! Mon troisième œil est fatigué, déclara t elle. Je vais me coucher.

Elle les laissa et monta les marches vers le dortoir des filles.

- Purée ! Il s'est vachement bien développé son troisième œil cet ét ! dit Louise encore sous le choc.

- Ouais c'est clair, approuva Beth.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula rapidement. Louise réalisait que cette année les professeurs n'allaient pas leur laisser de temps d'adaptation avant de commencer vraiment l'année. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de devoirs dans toutes les matières. Elle était assez déroutée de voir que les autres élèves semblaient s'être vite mis au travail, contrairement à elle qui grognait pour faire ses devoirs. Heureusement la présence d'Igor Krum pendant les cours de Métamorphoses lui changeait un peu les idées et brisait la routine qui n'allait pas tarder à s'installer. Louise avait parlé plusieurs fois de Igor à Alice en lui disant qu'il était drôle pendant les cours de Métamorphoses jusqu'au jour où son amie lui avait sèchement répondu qu'elle devait écouter plutôt que rire avec ce Serpentard. Louise ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé.

La semaine suivante, Louise et Alice allèrent à la bibliothèque faire des recherches pour leur devoirs. 

Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que Louise cherchait le nom exact d'un sorcier pour son devoir en Métamorphoses. Elle décida d'aller prendre un nouveau livre dans le rayon métamorphoses.

- Salut ! dit une voix derrière elle.

Louise sursauta et se retourna.

- Igor ! Tu m'as fait peur ! 

- Désolé, répondit le garçon qui se tenait derrière une étagère, son visage entre deux livres visiblement anciens.

-  Tu te caches ? demanda Louise.

- Non, répondit il. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie parler ensemble.

Louise fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui un Serpentard et une Gryffondor c'est contre l'éthique de Poudlard c'est ça ?

- Exact, répondit il en souriant d'un air désinvolte. Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange mais les autres.

- Quels autres ? questionna t elle.

- Les autres…., dit il vaguement, en tournant la tête vers les tables de travail où Louise et Alice s'étaient installées.

- Alice ? 

- Elle s'appelle Alice ? demanda il sans répondre à la question.

- Oui.

Il hocha la tête.

- Elle  a enlevé dix points à Serpentard hier soir.

- Pourquoi ? 

- J'étais dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas du être, répondit il.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je n'étais pas dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard une minute après l'heure du couvre-feu.

- Une minute ?

- Oui, j'étais pourtant sur le chemin je n'avais plus que trois pas à faire mais elle m'a quand même enlevé des points.

- Et d'où tu revenais ?

- D'un endroit, répondit il malicieusement.

- Tu répond toujours aussi précisément aux questions ? demanda Louise.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- En fait c'est justement pour ça que je voulais te parler.

- Ah bon, c'est à quel sujet ?

- Films. Mais je suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le dire…. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une amie de la préfète en chef.

- Si c'est pour des films ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien ! jura Louise.

- Je ne sais pas … Après tout qu'est ce qui me dit qu'on a le droit d'utiliser une salle en dehors des heures de cours ?

-  C'est pas interdit ! S'il te plaît ! le supplia t elle. Je te promet que je ne dirais rien ! Parole de Gryffondor ! 

Il la regarda moqueur.

- Tu crois que ça me rassure ?

- Allez … 

- D'accord. Si c'est autorisé….

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Louise.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle s'avança vers l'étagère.

- J'ai trouvé une salle pour regarder des films, lui glissa t il à l'oreille.

Les yeux gris de Louise s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Où ça ? demanda t elle.

- Rejoins moi demain soir à dix heures et demie devant la Grande Salle, dit il.

Elle le regarda cherchant à lui expliquer qu'à cette heure là ça serait peut être effectivement interdit, mais il lui fit un sourire et murmura ' à demain'. Puis il partit.


	4. Poudlard la nuit

Voilà un quatrième chapitre. Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages et l'histoire. Merci à AL et à Sniffle pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre leur plaira...  
  
  


Chapitre 4

                                Poudlard la nuit…

Le lendemain matin, Louise se leva de bonne humeur. C'était enfin le week end. La semaine lui avait paru longue et elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

Elle se leva, prit une douche et descendit à la Grande Salle. Comme tous les samedis matins à Poudlard peu d'élèves déjeunaient car personne ne se levait en même temps. Elle s'assit seule à la table des Gryffondor et commençait à manger. Dehors le soleil brillait, elle irait faire un tour dans le parc avec Elie si elle la trouvait. 

- Salut, dit Alice vont s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Salut, répondit Louise. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais… tu viens seulement de te réveiller ? demanda la brune.

- Oui. Pas toi ?

- Non, je suis levée depuis huit heures, soit une heure et demie, dit elle en regardant sa montre. J'ai continué à faire mes devoirs. 

- T'es courageuse.

- Moui, disons que je me prépare à passer les ASPICS quoi…, répondit Alice modeste.

- Tu devrais profiter du début de l'année où on a pas trop de devoirs avant qu'on soit surchargé de boulot, conseilla Louise.

- Et moi je te conseille de te dépêcher de finir de manger si tu veux trouver les livres qu'il te faut à la bibliothèque. Doit déjà y avoir plein de monde.

Louise soupira. Alice avait le don de la stresser dans les moments où elle était le plus zen.

- Salut les filles ! dirent alors deux voix

Louise se tourna et aperçut Mathew et Sam, un autre Gryffondor de septième année.

- Bonjour, répondirent elles.

Louise essaya de se donner un air plus réveillé devant Mathew.

- T'aurais pas le calendrier des matchs de Quidditch ? demanda Sam à Alice.

- Si, répondit elle.

- Tu nous le donnes ? demanda Sam.

- Non, répondit Alice. Je dois le donner au capitaine de l'équipe en main propre.

- Allez… 

- Non, dit elle catégorique.

-  Mais je suis poursuiveur ! dit Mathew.

- Et moi commentateur ! ajouta Sam.

- Peu importe vos fonctions, répliqua la préfète en chef. Je dois le donner à Robin et c'est tout.

- Mais on est ses meilleurs amis ! dirent les deux garçons en chœur.

- Même. Bon j'accepte de vous dire la date du premier match des Gryffondor . Il aura lieu le 20 Novembre et opposera Gryffondor à Pouffsouffle. 

- Merci ma-de-moi-selle-la-pré-fète-en-chef, dirent en riant.

- De rien, soupira t elle. Mais dites à Robin de venir prendre le calendrier. J'ai pas envie d'entendre toute l'équipe me supplier pendant des heures ! 

- Compte sur nous ! dirent en partant.

- Ah là là c'est dur d'être préfète en chef ! soupira Alice.

Louise bu son verre d'orange.

Elle vit Igor entrer dans la Grande Salle et lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

Le reste de la matinée Louise alla à la bibliothèque chercher ses livres mais devant le beau soleil qui rayonnait elle n'eut pas le courage de se mettre au travail et s'interrogea finalement sur le lieu qu'avait pu trouver Igor pour regarder des films. N'ayant finalement aucune réponse elle se demanda si elle devait dire à quelqu'un où elle irait le soir. Alors qu'elle était en plein méditation elle eut la surprise de voir deux mains lui couvrir les yeux.

- Qui c'est ? demanda une voix que Louise reconnut tout de suite.

- Elizabeth, répondit elle.

- Gagné, dit la Serdaigle en enlevant ses mains.

Louise se retourna.

- Justement je te cherchais. On va faire un tour dans le parc pendant qu'il fait beau ? 

- Ouais !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sur le chemin Louise remarqua que Elie était joyeuse. Elie était toujours joyeuse mais aujourd'hui elle ne cessait de sourire.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda Louise tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Moi ? Rien, répondit Elie qui se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- Oui, bien sûr… ironisa Louise.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? dit finalement Elie.

- Oui.

- Mark est à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end.

- Et ?

Mark était le petit ami d'Elie. Ancien élève de Serdaigle, il sortait avec Elie depuis déjà un an, mais il avait terminé ses études l'année dernière.

- Et on va se voir ce soir.

- Comment vous allez faire ?

Elie la regarda un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Lou, ma petite Lou, on ne t'as jamais parlé des passages secrets de Poudlard ?

- Non, répondit Louise.

- Eh bien figure toi qu'il existe quelques passages secrets qui relient le château au village et je vais me servir de l'un d'entre eux pour retrouver Mark ce soir.

- Mais… commença Louise.

- C'est interdit je sais, acheva Elie. Mais je me suis arrangée avec Arthur pour qu'il ne dise rien.

- Arthur ?

- Arthur Legger , tu sais le nouveau préfet en chef. Il est à Poufsouffle.

- Et comment vous vous êtes arrang ?

- Ah ah…

Louise lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Elle commençait à se faire des scénarios …

- Je lui fais ses devoirs d'Arithmancie ! s'empressa de dire Elie devant l'air de son amie. Il est nul dans cette matière.

- Ah d'accord.

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?

- Rien.

- Ouais c'est ça… T'aurais du voir ta tête ! Et toi tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Oh rien de spécial, répondit Louise qui hésitait à dire à son amie son projet.

- Mathew ne t'as rien propos ? blagua la brune qui savait que Louise appréciait beaucoup le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

- Ha-ha-ha. Non, toujours pas. 

- Mais demande lui toi ! 

- T'es folle ou quoi ?! Jamais j'oserai.

- Ta timidité te perdra Lou… Enfin bon si tu veux qu'il te passe sous le nez alors que ça fait deux ans qu'il t'intére…

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Igor, déclara soudainement Louise pour changer de sujet.

- Igor ?

- Igor Krum.

Elizabeth s'arrêta brusquement et Louise dû reculé pour revenir à sa hauteur.

- Igor Krum le nouveau Serpentard ?

- Oui.

- Quand ? demanda Elie soudainement très sérieuse.

- Ce soir.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? 

- On…. Il doit me montrer un truc… 

- Comment tu le connais ?

- C'est mon voisin en cours de Métamorphoses.

- Vos relations devraient en rester là, marmonna Elie.

- Quoi ? demanda Louise qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ce Serpentard, lui conseilla Elie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- On m'a dit des trucs sur ses parents…

- Qui t'a dit quoi ? demanda Louise irritée.

- Anna. Sa mère sait des choses sur le père d'Igor car elle en avait entendu parler par un ami à elle qui le connaissait. Et apparemment c'est pas très joli…

- Tu parles ! s'emporta Louise. La mère d'Anna a entendu des choses d'un ami d'un ami d'un ami du père d'Igor ! Ca a pu être déform ! 

- C'est vrai mais… Fais juste attention à toi…

- T'inquiètes pas.

- Au fait tu l'as dit à Alice ? demanda Elie.

- Non et je ne compte pas le faire elle le déteste.

- D'accord.  
- Tu ne lui diras pas toi non plus, hein ?  
- Oui, oui.  
  


Louise et Elie remontèrent au château pour déjeuner mais Louise était énervée. Depuis la rentrée elle avait le sentiment que peu de gens appréciait Igor. Evidemment elle, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il était gentil et drôle. Elle n'avait pas vu d'autres personnes lui parler, il était assez seul, à croire que les autres l'évitaient. Et même si Cho Chang Dubois, la mère d'Anna, savait quelque chose sur son père, qu'est ce qui disait que son fils était aussi terrible ?

Elle ne parvint pas à sortir de ses pensées pendant le reste de la journée et eu du mal à se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphoses.

Vers dix heures vingt, Louise descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il restait encore beaucoup de Gryffondor essentiellement des sixièmes et cinquièmes années. Elle avait toujours été très discrète et ne doutait pas que personne ne remarquerait son absence. Elle longea cependant les murs et se dépêcha de sortir par le trou de la Salle Commune. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs obscurs du château, elle aperçut Elie qui tapait sa baguette magique sur la tête d'une statue. 

- Elizabeth ! chuchota Louise.

La jeune fille bondit et fit volte face.

- Oh ! Louise tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! dit elle à voix basse.

- Désolée, répondit la Gryffondor. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance.

- Oh merci. 

- Et fais attention à ne pas faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arthur, ajouta Louise.

- Merci toi aussi fais attention.

Louise lui adressa un sourire et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir penser à emporter sa baguette. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle espérait cependant que les escaliers n'allaient pas se mettre à bouger quand elles seraient dessus. Elle arriva à dix heures  et demie devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle et attendit près d'une armure.

Soudain elle entendit des pas. Elle se glissa derrière l'armure et attendit.

Elle reconnut le visage d'Igor éclairé par sa baguette. Il observa autour de lui.

Louise sortit de sa cachette.

- Igor, je suis là, dit elle.

- Parfait tu es ponctuelle à ce que je vois. Mais pourquoi te cachais tu ?

- Hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que le couvre feu était à onze heures le week end. Alors j'espère ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. 

- Le couvre feu est à onze heures donc pour l'instant nous n'enfreignons pas le règlement, répondit il simplement.

- Je sais mais c'est juste que d'habitude à dix heures et demie tous les élèves sont dans leur Salle Commune alors… Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par '_pour l'instant'_  nous n'enfreignons pas le règlement ? On ne sera pas revenu à onze heures ?

- Les films durent entre une heure et deux heures donc, non, je ne pense pas que tu seras dans ta salle commune à onze heures.

Louise ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du rentrer à ce moment là mais quelque chose la poussait à faire quelque chose d'interdit. 

D'habitude elle parvenait à se raisonner mais…

- Tant pis allons-y, s'entendit elle dire.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs, montèrent un escalier  et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait aucun fenêtre et la lune qui éclairait son chemin n'était plus là.

- Igor ! Je ne te vois plus ! chuchota-t-elle.

- T'as pas pris ta baguette ? 

- Non, j'ai oublié.

Elle entendit un soupir et sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle eu un mouvement de surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Elle se laissa guider et ils continuèrent de traverser tout le château. Ils s'arrêtèrent dix minutes plus tard.

- On y est ! déclara il en lâchant sa main.

- Mais y a rien ici, observa Louise qui se tenait devant un mur.

- Attends moi là, dit il.

Il s'écarta d'elle et elle vit ce qu'il faisait  grâce à sa baguette magique qui l'éclairait.

Il marcha sur une dizaine de mètres et revint vers elle. Au bout de dix mètres il refit demi tour et s'arrêta à mi chemin. Il ouvrit alors une porte que Louise n'avait pas vu.

- Parfait. Viens Louise ! 

Louise s'approcha de la porte et eut la surprise de sa vie.

Devant elle se tenait une grande pièce dans laquelle étaient disposés un canapé et des fauteuils ainsi qu'une petite table où étaient posés des Bièreaubeurre et des friandises. Enfin sur un mur se tenait un grand écran blanc de cinéma.


	5. Films

Voici le cinquième chapitre. Je vais ralentir la cadence d'envoi des chapitres car je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 7. J'ai des idées pour les chapitres suivants mais je bloque un peu pour l'écriture de celui là. 

Merci à AL, Sniffle, Takoma et Alixe pour les reviews ! Et merci beaucoup à Alixe d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer comment changer le format de ma fic !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

P.S : Je le répète au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas compris… rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling ! Sauf certains personnages et l'histoire.

Chapitre 5

                                       Films

Louise alla rejoindre Igor dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que… Comment ça peut être à Poudlard ? Co…Comment tu connais cette pièce ? bredouilla t elle.

- Calme toi Louise. Assied toi je vais t'expliquer, lui dit Igor en refermant la porte.

Louise s'assit dans le canapé. Igor la rejoint.

- Cette pièce s'appelle la salle sur Demande. Elle apparaît seulement lorsqu'on cherche quelque chose. Il suffit de passer plusieurs fois devant et lorsqu'on ouvre la porte elle contient tout ce dont nous avons besoin, magiques ou pas.

- C'est génial… murmura Louise soufflée.

- Ouais ! Alors qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on regarde ce soir ? demanda t il tandis qu'il se levait et ouvrait une armoire remplie de cassettes vidéos et de DVD.

- Euh je sais pas, dit elle en se levant pour aller voir.

Finalement ils choisirent une comédie _The__ Mask_, qui était assez vieille, mais Louise avait vu un extrait à la télévision l'année dernière et elle avait adoré.

Alors que Louise appuyait sur le bouton lecture de la télécommande, elle demanda à Igor comment il connaissait cette salle.

- Ma mère a étudié à Poudlard. Elle connaissait cette pièce et m'en avait parlé quand j'étais petit.

- Connaissais ? répéta Louise.

- Elle est morte.

- Pardon…  je… je suis désolée Igor, bredouilla t elle rouge de honte.

- Ca commence, dit il en lui montrant l'écran.

Louise se tût et regarda le film, maudissant sa curiosité. Elle remarqua avec plaisir que Igor ne semblait pas trop peiné et que, comme elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires pendant tout le film.

Après une heure et demie de film, deux Bièreaubeurre et une douzaine de Chocogrenouilles ils se décidèrent à rentrer dans leur chambre. Igor sortit le premier, il regarda à gauche et à droite et dit à Louise que la voie était libre.

Ils ne prirent pas le même chemin que pour l'aller.

- Où on va ? demanda Louise.

- Je te ramène à la tour de Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas de baguette et les escaliers bougent souvent la nuit.

- Merci. Comment tu sais qu'ils bougent la nuit ?

- Tu t'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions toi ? Quand la préfète en chef m'a surprise la semaine dernière je revenais d'une petite balade nocturne dans les couloirs de Poudlard. 

- Qu'est ce … commença Louise.

- Je cherchais la salle sur Demande, dit il avant qu'elle ne le coupe. Malgré les indications de ma mère je me suis perdu et j'ai fait plusieurs fois le tour du château. Et c'est cette nuit là que je l'ai trouvé. 

- Ah d'accord.

- Voilà on y est, dit il en lâchant sa main à l'angle du couloir menant à la tour de Gryffondor.

- Merci, répondit elle. 

- Ca te dit qu'on recommence la samedi prochain ? lui demanda t il.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais aussi tard ?

- Eh bien ce qui est sûr c'est que vers dix heures il y a moins de monde dans les couloirs, donc personne ne verra qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor sont amis, on prendra moins de risque.

- T'as raison.

- Alors à samedi même heure et même endroit, lui dit il.

- D'accord.

- Et n'oublie pas ta baguette.

- J'y penserais. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle le vit repartir et tourna. Elle prononça le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Celle-ci parlait dans son sommeil, mais dès qu'elle entendit 'Lions d'or' elle ouvrit machinalement le passage et Louise se glissa dedans.

La Salle Commune était déserte, le feu s'éteignait et seules quelques braises rouges procuraient un peu de lumière. Louise monta dans son dortoir. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. A tâtons elle rejoignit son lit, elle ferma les rideaux, se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle resta éveillée un instant et entendit des battements. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son cœur et sourit. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

                                      ********

Le lendemain Louise eut du mal à se réveiller. Elle était fatiguée et voulait encore dormir mais quelqu'un entra dans la chambre des filles et ouvrit en grand les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Louise se prit la lumière en pleine figure.

- Mmmhhhhhh !!!!! grogna t elle.

- Dis donc Louise ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Allez debout ! 

Louise ouvrit un œil et aperçut Alice qui se tenait devant elle. Judy se tenait derrière elle observait la scène en souriant. Elle soupira.

- Non, répondit elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non quoi ? demanda la préfète en chef.

- Non je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est.

- Il est onze heures moins le quart ! 

Louise sourit. Elle avait presque battu son record. 

- Allez lève toi ! ordonna Alice.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu dois te lever. Tu as déjà raté ton petit déjeuner. Et puis ce n'est pas bon de dormir trop longtemps ! Ca va faire au moins quatorze heures que tu dors ! 

- N'importe qu…, commença Louise mais elle se ravisa. J'arrive dans une minute.

Elle referma ses yeux quelques secondes. Mais elle se sentait si bien dans son lit qui était chaud, elle ne voulait pas se lever. Pas tout de suite.

- Hoooooooooo !!!! 

Alice venait de tirer brusquement les couvertures et le froid s'engouffra dans le lit de Louise qui sentit ses poils se hérisser.

- Ca va pas non ?! 

- Allez il te reste des devoirs à faire, j'en suis sûre ! 

- Oh c'est bon je me lève ! dit Louise en sortant brusquement de son lit.

- Voilà, ça c'est bien, complimenta Alice.

Louise s'était levée trop vite et elle voyait flou. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard assassin à Alice qui sembla ne rien remarquer.

Elle prit des vêtements propres et une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle claqua la porte.

- Doucement avec la porte tu vas la casser ! lui dit Alice. Je retourne dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. A toute à l'heure !

- C'est ça à toute à l'heure ! répondit Louise tandis qu'elle se déshabillait.

Elle resta au moins dix minutes sous la douche. Quand elle ressortit elle n'était pas réveillée mais toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Elle est juste venue pour me réveiller ? demanda Louise à Judy qui était encore dans la chambre, quand elle sortit de la salle de bain.

- Oui, répondit Judy qui riait toujours.

- Non mais je le crois pas. C'est la première fois qu'elle me fait un coup comme ça ! Son rôle de préfète en chef lui monte un peu trop à la tête on dirait ! dit Louise en faisant son lit.

- Elle cherche juste à bien faire.

- Tu crois que les préfets en chef doivent aussi se charger de réveiller leur camarades ?

- Non, mais tu es son amie et elle se demandait certainement pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore levée à cette heure-ci.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ? demanda Louise toujours aussi énervée.

Judy se leva et se dirigea vers Louise. Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens et Louise se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle était rentrée tard. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Judy parla la première.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien pour hier soir.

- Merci. Tu étais réveillée ?

- Oui, et puis de toutes façons j'ai le sommeil léger. Mais dis moi tu étais o ?

- …

- Ok, tu étais avec qui ?

- …

- Tu ne veux pas le dire ?

- Je ne préfère pas . Ca pourrait faire un scandale diplomatique !

- Oh ho…Un Serpentard ? 

Louise la regarda stupéfaite. Elle en avait trop dit. Quelle imbécile de faire de l'humour quand on ment !

- Tu peux me faire confiance, assura Judy devant l'air de Louise.

- Merci.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi, je fréquente des gens pas très règlos.

Louise ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle ne lui demanda rien, trop contente qu'elle ne dise rien.

- Je crois que vous avez raison de ne pas trop vous montrer. J'ai lu une histoire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il y a quelques années une élève de Poufsouffle et un élève de Serpentard sont sortis ensemble. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de se cacher et toute l'école a été au courant de leur relation. Dans la semaine qui suivit leur amis respectifs les laissèrent tomber, et même les professeurs de leur maison avaient moins de respect pour eux en cours. Et encore ce n'était pas une Gryffondor, la maison ennemie de Serpentard !

Louise ne trouva rien à dire. Il fallait qu'elle dise ça à Igor, à moins qu'il soit déjà au courant.

- Juste une dernière chose. 

- Oui ?

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non, on est juste copains.

- D'accord.


	6. Drogue

  Voici le sixième chapitre. Merci à Alixe pour sa review ! J'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 7 mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur ! Je fais pas exprès je vous jure ! lol 

                                            Chapitre 6

Drogue

Deux semaines plus tard Alice montra à Louise la feuille d'inscriptions pour le soutient que pouvaient donner les septièmes années aux autres élèves de Poudlard. Louise n'avait plus tellement envie de le faire mais elle se força à le faire pour ne pas énerver Alice qui râlait déjà du petit nombre de personne qui acceptaient d'aider.

Le jeudi soir Alice et Louise, les deux seules élèves de Gryffondor, qui avaient accepté se rendirent devant la Grande Salle où deux autres élèves les attendaient. Un garçon de Pousouffle nommé Alex et une fille de Serdaigle Anna.

- Anna ! s'exclama Alice. Je ne savais pas que tu voulait participer au soutient !

- Ben si, j'avais envie d'essayer, répondit la Serdaigle.

Quelques minutes plus tard le directeur Dumbledore arriva. Louise, qui le voyait rarement, était impressionnée par ses yeux si bleus, et si pétillants de malice.

- Bonjour, leur dit il. Vous venez pour le soutient ?

- Oui, répondit Alice. Je suis désolée mais nous ne sommes que quatre.

- Ce n'est pas grave Miss Finnigan. Allons-y.

Ils le suivirent et arrivèrent à la salle de Métamorphoses où quelques élèves plus jeunes qu'eux patientaient. Ils cessèrent toute discussion en les voyant entrer.

- Bonjour, dirent ils en entrant.

- Bonjour, répondirent les autres élèves.

Le soutient commença. Dumbledore leur expliqua qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour leur faire leur devoirs ou pour leur donner des cours mais seulement pour les aider et qu'ils devaient par conséquent seulement les mettre sur la voie de la réponse et leur expliquer ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il y avait huit élèves. Chaque élève de septième année prenait deux élèves. Louise fut ravie d'être avec une deuxième et un première année, ça serait plus facile à expliquer. Alex, le pousouffle se retrouva avec deux élèves de troisième année : un Poufsouffle et une Serpentard. Anna prit un Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle de quatrième année. Alice prit un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle de cinquième année.

- Alors comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Louise aux deux élèves qui attendaient qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Dimitri, répondit le garçon, qui avait les cheveux bouclés.

- Léa, répondit la fille.

- Et vous venez de quelle maison ?

- Poufsouffle, répondit le garçon.

- Gryffondor, répondit Léa.

- Moi aussi ! s'étonna Louise qui ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue.

- Oui, je sais, répondit la petite Gryffondor. Tu es dans la même classe que mon frère.

- Ton frère ? 

- Il s'appelle Mathew Weasley.

- Ah d'accord. 

Louise observa Léa, elle n'avait pas les cheveux roux.

- Je suis la seule de la famille à ne pas avoir les cheveux roux, mais j'ai les tâches de rousseur des Weasley !

Louise la regarda, et c'était vrai. Elle avait des cheveux blonds emmêlés, des grands yeux marrons et beaucoup de tâches de rousseur. 

- Et moi je suis le frère d'Igor, dit Dimitri.

- Ah c'est vrai qu'il y a une petite ressemblance, dit Louise qui ne savait pas quoi dire. 

Elle ne savait pas si Igor avait dit à son petit frère qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous avez à faire ? demanda Louise pour briser le silence.

- Métamorphoses, dit Léa.

- Enchantements, dit Dimitri.

Louise sourit : elle adorait la métamorphose ! 

Petit à petit Louise prit goût au soutient, elle était de contente de retrouver Léa et Dimitri le jeudi soir. Les deux élèves semblaient bien s'entendre et elle était contente de voir qu'avec Igor elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un ami Serpentard.

Le mois de Septembre avait passé très vite et le mois d'Octobre touchait à sa fin quand Louise comprit ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Judy par 'pas très règlos'.

Louise avait continué à rejoindre Igor le samedi soir dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient regardé beaucoup de films  et beaucoup parlé, même si elle sentait qu'il restait un garçon très secret, il ne lui parlait jamais de sa mère.

Igor venait de Durmstrang l' école de sorcellerie de Bulgarie. Son père Victor Krum avait étudié là-bas et était devenu un grand champion de Quidditch. Igor avait choisi de passer ses ASPICS en potions, botanique, métamorphoses, et soins aux Créatures Magiques. 

Un samedi soir tandis que Louise et Igor marchaient en direction de la Salle sur Demande  deux garçons de cinquième année de Poufsouffle les accostèrent.

- Salut Igor. On te parler ? demandèrent ils à voix basse.

- Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh…, ils regardèrent Louise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah. Louise j'arrive dans deux minutes, lui dit il en s'éloignant avec les deux garçons.

Ils allèrent un peu plus loin, Louise les observa du coin de l'œil, trop curieuse pour résister.

Les deux  garçons regardèrent autour d'eux et sortirent des papiers de leur poche et Igor leur donna deux fioles. Puis ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Louise était persuadée que cet 'échange' était illégal et que les deux Poufsouffle avaient payé Igor.

Elle ne dit rien et ils allèrent regarder un film, comme tous les samedis soir.

Pourtant à la fin du film elle ne pus s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Igor. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient les deux Poufsouffles ? demanda t elle.

Igor la regarda faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Les deux Pousouffles toute à l'heure ! dit Louise qui voyait bien que le Serpentard jouait la comédie.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Vous vous échangiez des choses ! s'énerva t elle.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage d'Igor. Louise frissonna, il lui faisait peur des fois.

- C'est pas très poli d'espionner les gens. On apprend pas ça à Gryffondor ?

Louise ne dit rien et se maudit de s'être trahie.

- On s'échangeait des trucs sans importance, répondit il.

- Sans importance ? J'ai vu des billets.

Igor fit un bruit d'agacement avec sa langue.

- C'est ça ? Le commerce est interdit dans Poudlard !

- T'as fini avec ton règlement ? Tu le connais pas cœur c'est pas possible ! siffla t il.

Louise se tût. Il avait raison dans un sens, elle connaissait le règlement quasiment par cœur. Quand Alice avait posé sa candidature pour être préfet-en-chef, l'année précédente,  elle lui avait récité tout le règlement plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sache sur le bout des doigts.

- Allez fais pas cette tête, dit il en la regardant. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du être plus discret.

- Je dirais rien, murmura Louise d'une toute petite voix en observant ses pieds.

- En fait c'était une potion que je leur ai vendu, avoua t il au bout d'un moment.

Louise releva la tête.

- Une potion ?

- Oui. Elle permet de se sentir mieux quand on est stressé, d'être plus concentré, d'oublier ses soucis, de voir la vie en rose quoi..

- C'est de la drogue ! s'exclama Louise.

- Oh pas vraiment, répondit Igor. Il n'y pas de dépendance possible.

- Mouais, marmonna Louise pas convaincue. Et ça marche comment ?

- Ca t'intéresse ? demanda t il en souriant.

- Mais non ! C'est juste pour savoir.

- C'est ça. Tu vas tout aller répéter à ta copine la préfète en chef. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. 

- Igor ! Je ne dirai rien ! En plus je serais certainement obligé de lui dire que nous allions dans une salle pour regarder des films le soir après le couvre feu, et je ne veux pas avoir de retenue ! 

Il la regarda, hésitant.

- Mouais. Mais fais attention. La vengeance d'un Serpentard est pire que tout ! 

Louise hocha la tête.

- Il suffit de prélever cinq gouttes de son sang lorsqu'on est à jeun, et de le boire avec deux gorgées de la potion. Les effets apparaissent une heure après.

- Mais comment fais tu pour te procurer la potion ?

- Je la fais moi-même, répondit il fièrement.

- C'est pas trop dur ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le premier en potion ?

- Comment tu as les ingrédients ?

- Ah ça ! C'est toute une technique ! En dernière année d'ASPIC  nous utilisons des ingrédients qui servent à faire la potion. Je garde les restes des ingrédients. Au bout d'un certain temps j'en assez pour pouvoir réaliser la potion.

- Et Rogue ne s'aperçoit de rien ? 

- De rien du tout ! Il passe son temps à râler sur les Serdaigles qui sont avec nous.

- Ah d'accord.

- Je me demande si je ferais pas mieux de te lancer un sort d'Amnésie, songea t il tout haut.

- Ca va pas non ? s'écria Louise en saisissant sa baguette prête à lancer n'importe quel sort, même le plus inutile.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas ! Je te fais confiance. De toutes façons je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est en allant se coucher que Louise se remémora ce que Judy lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se demanda alors quelles personnes pas très 'règlos' Judy fréquentait elle.


	7. La vie nocturne de Poudlard

Voilà le septième chapitre. Je le trouve pas terrible, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Le titre se répète avec le chapitre 4 mais j'avais pas d'autre idée. Si vous en trouvez un mieux, dites le moi je le remplacerai . 

Je voulais dire merci à tous les revieweurs car leurs messages me font vraiment très plaisir et m'encouragent beaucoup pour la suite de l'histoire.

Et je suis désolée d'avoir été longue pour mettre ce chapitre mais j'ai changé le format d'une de mes autres fics et ça a prit un peu de temps. Bon assez parler…

Chapitre 7

La vie nocturne de Poudlard

Le mois d'Octobre passa aussi vite que le mois précédent et le jour du premier match de Quidditch des Gryffondors arriva. Les Poufsouffles avaient déjà joué et perdu contre les Serpentard, mais ils avaient gagné contre les Serdaigles. 

Ce jour là il ne faisait ni très beau ni très chaud, l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à arriver. A huit heures et demie tous les élèves de Poudlard se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Une petite pluie commença à tomber.

- Bienvenue chers élèves de Poudlard au troisième match de l'année ! commença Sam le commentateur.

Les conversations cessèrent.

- Et voici les équipes. Tout d'abord celle de Poufsouffle.

Louise n'écouta pas. Elle était concentrée sur la tête rousse de Mathew qui discutait avec Robin. Elle avait toujours trouvé que sa robe rouge lui allait bien  et qu'il jouait bien au Quidditch, bien qu'elle n'y connaisse rien. Il semblait très à l'aise sur un balais et elle ne cessait de l'observer. Elle n'applaudit même pas lorsque Sam finit de présenter l'équipe jaune. 

- Et opposée  aux Poufsouffles, l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Voici les trois Poursuiveurs : Jack Jordan, Mathew Weasley et Larissa Kent !

Trois joueurs saluèrent la foule 

- Les deux Batteurs : Robin Marshall qui est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe et Danny Potter !

Des applaudissements et des acclamations fusèrent.

- Et enfin la gardienne : Sara Belton et l'attrapeuse Katherine Potter !

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor au complet enfourcha son balais et se prépara. 

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine ils s'envolèrent et le match commença.

Louise suivit le match avec peu d'intérêt. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt le week end. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'endormir quand un coup de vent la fit frissonner. Elle releva la tête et aperçut une tête rousse, et ce n'était pas Katie Potter qui venait de passer. 

Elle se maudit en se promit de garder les yeux grands ouverts la prochaine fois que Mathew passerait devant elle. Mais il ne repassa pas. Au bout de trois quarts d' heure Gryffondor menait 80 à 60 quand l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor descendit à  une vitesse vertigineuse vers le centre du terrain. L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle avait lui aussi vu le Vif d'Or. Mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide et saisit la petite balle jaune quelques secondes avant le Poufsouffle.

Des hurlements et des applaudissements retentirent chez les Gryffondors, même Sam le commentateur qui se devait de rester impartial ne pus  s'empêcher de manifester sa joie.

- GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE AVEC 210 POINTS !!!! LES LIONS PRENNENT DONC LA PREMIERE PLACE DE LA COUPE !!!

Quelques minutes plus tard les élèves quittèrent le stade, la plupart des Gryffondor criant leur joie. Les Poufsouffles par contre étaient déçus et Morganne Crivey le fit bien sentir à Louise.

- Notre équipe est trop forte ! disait Beth à Louise pendant qu'elles remontaient vers le château.

- Ouais, si on continue comme ça c'est sûr on va remporter la coupe ! ajouta Louise.

- Alors Baker ? Contente d'avoir gagn ? demanda soudain Morganne avec mépris.

- Euh … oui, répondit Louise qui s'inquiétait de ce que lui réservait la Poufsouffle.

- Et bien profites en parce que vous allez perdre vos prochains matchs ! 

Louise ne dit rien.

- Mais regardez moi cette pauvre fille ! A quoi te sert ta bouche ? Tu ne parles jamais ! C'est pas comme ça que tu te feras inviter au bal de Noël ! Moi j'ai déjà eu trois propositions ! Et une de Alex Malefoy en plus !

- C'est bien, marmonna Louise.

Alex Malefoy était un Serpentard de septième année. Grand, blond aux yeux gris il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. La plupart des filles le trouvait très mignon et Louise devait bien avouer qu'il avait du charme. Mais il était aussi beau que méchant et arrogant.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu as eu trois propositions ? s'exclama une amie à elle.

- Oui, répondit fièrement Morganne. Goyle me l'a proposé mais j'ai refusé, il y a eu Krum, et Malefoy toute à l'heure avant le match !

Elles partirent toutes les deux en poussant des petits cris d'excitation devant ces propositions.

- _Et une de Malefoy en plus_ ! imita Louise avec une voix suraiguë une fois que les deux Poufsouffles s'étaient éloignés.

- Laisse tomber Louise, déclara Beth.

Louise suivit son conseil mais s'aperçut avec effroi que l'équipe de Quidditch marchait derrière elles, Mathew avait tout entendu ! Elle se sentit rougir.

En y repensant plus tard dans la journée elle fut surprise que Krum  ai invit

Morganne. Elle lui demanderait ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande.

Le soir même une petite fête fut organisé dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Mais on était samedi soir et Louise ne voulait pas rater sa soirée avec Igor, surtout qu'il devait regarder un film qui venait de sortir chez les Moldus. 

- Louise où tu vas ? demanda Beth en voyant son amie sortir.

- Voir Igor, répondit elle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai on est samedi. A demain alors !

- A demain ! 

Louise s'éclipsa. Elle avait finalement dit où à Beth où elle allait tous les samedis soirs devant les questions de son amie. Celle-ci avait promis de garder le secret.

Louise alla rejoindre Igor dans la Salle. Il était déjà là et ouvrait deux bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre.

- Bonsoir ! lança Louise en arrivant.

- Bonsoir, répondit il. 

- Tu as vu le match ? demanda Louise en s'asseyant.

- Oui. Vous avez écrasé ces Poufsouffles.

- Oui, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas très content.

- Ca se comprend.

- A propos de Poufsouffle… C'est vrai que tu as demandé à Morganne Crivey de t'accompagner au bal de Noël ? 

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Morganne elle-même.

- Pff… soupira t il. C'est _elle_ qui me l'a demandé.

- C'est vrai ? Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

- J'ai refusé, je n'aime pas cette fille.

- Bienvenue au club ! Tu vas y aller avec qui alors ?

- J'en sais rien. On n'est même pas au mois de Novembre il y a encore le temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et toi tu y vas avec qui ? 

- Personne pour le moment. 

- Les autres années tu y allais avec qui ?

- En fait le bal de Noël n'est ouvert qu'aux septièmes année. Donc c'est la première fois que j'y vais.

- Et le roux, là. Weasley, je crois… vous vous voulez pas y aller ensemble ?

- Comment tu sais que… ? fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire tant elle était surprise. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

- J'observe beaucoup les gens, tu sais. Et j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais.

« oh la honte ! » pensa Louise.

- Et comment je le regarde ? demanda Louise qui s'inquiétait que son amour soit tant visible.

- Il y a des petits cœurs dans tes pupilles ! 

Louise ouvrit la bouche horrifiée.

- Mais je rigole Louise ! s'esclaffa Igor. Tu le regardes souvent et tu as toujours un petit sourire quand il vient te parler, alors je me suis dit qu'il t'intéressait sûrement. Je me trompe ?

- Non, marmonna t elle.

Elle le regarda mais Igor avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage : un mélange de tristesse et d'amusement qui ne collaient pas du tout ensemble.

- Et toi quelqu'un t'intéresse ? demanda Louise.

- Non. Pas à Poudlard, en tout cas.

- Où ça alors ?

- A Durmstrang il y avait une fille…

Finalement au lieu de regarder le film prévu ils discutèrent toute la soirée. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé autant auparavant, c'était beaucoup plus que les dix minutes qui précédaient le film. Cette nuit là ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais essentiellement de leur amis et petits amis.

Dans son ancienne école Igor sortait avec une fille nommée Katia. Elle était la nièce de l'ancien directeur Karkoff. Ils continuaient à s'écrire par hibou malgré la distance qui les séparait et Louise sentait dans le ton de la voix du Serpentard qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette fille et qu'elle lui manquait.

- Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, dit Louise au bout d'un moment. Certaines de mes amies sont au courant que nous nous voyions et… ça ne plaît pas à certaines d'entre elles. Elles parlent d'histoires avec ton père …

- Je vois de quoi tu parles, répondit calmement Igor.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? car moi je n'y comprend rien..

- Je me doutais qu'en venant à Poudlard je ne me ferais pas tout de suite des amis. Ma mère avait étudié ici et elle était respectée par la plupart des élèves. Mais quand elle a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier avec mon père, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas compris son choix. La famille de mon père a… mauvaise réputation. C'est pourquoi peu de monde voyait cette union d'un bon œil. Même ses meilleurs amis la mirent en garde. Mais elle se maria quand même car elle l'aimait. Quand elle décéda il y a sept ans, la plupart des sorciers anglais rejetèrent la faute sur mon père. 

Louise s'apprêta à lui demander comment était morte sa mère quand il ajouta :

- En fait ce ne sont que des histoires de familles. Je suis désolé que tes amis t'ai dit ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Louise. Peu importe ce qu'a fait ta famille, tu n'es pas forcément comme eux. Et puis elles parlent sans te connaître.

- Merci, dit il reconnaissant de la confiance de Louise.

- De rien.

- On devrait peut être y aller il est minuit et demie, déclara Igor en regardant sa montre.

- Oh là oui.

Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et déambulèrent dans les couloirs pour retrouver leur salle commune. 

- Tu sens ? demanda Igor en s'arrêtant soudain au milieu d'un couloir.

- Oui, on dirait que ça sent… les brownies !

- Tu rigoles ! C'est des cookies ça ! J'en suis sûr !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu sens pas les noisettes ?

- T'as des hallucinations ma pauvre ! 

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un garçon joufflu et une fille dodue.

- Max ! Nelly ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de bon ce soir ? demanda Igor.

- Des brownies, dirent ils en leur tendant fièrement une boîte remplie de petits gâteaux noirs.

- Ah ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! 

- Vous voulez goûter ? demanda Nelly.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils prirent chacun un brownie et le mangèrent.

- Ils sont exquis ! 

- Délicieux ! renchérit Louise.

- Merci ! On va y aller il est tard. Bonne nuit ! dirent ils en s' éloignant.

- Bonne nuit ! 

Ayant pris l'habitude de sortir la nuit le samedi, Louise s'était aperçue qu'il existait une 'vie nocturne' de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas la seule avec Igor à se promener dans les couloirs le soir, après le couvre-feu. 

Max et Nelly deux élèves de Serdaigle âgés de douze ans se rendaient très souvent dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour préparer des desserts. La pâtisserie était leur passion depuis leur naissance et ils n'avaient pas pu se résigner à arrêter la pratique durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient alors lancé à la recherche des cuisines et l'avaient trouvé. Ils avaient gagné la confiance des elfes de maison et avaient entrepris de cuisiner le plus possible. Igor et Louise les rencontraient parfois le samedi soir, les deux Serdaigle leur proposaient gentiment de leur gâteaux.

Il y avait également cette fille de Poufsouffle somnambule. Ils ne connaissaient pas son nom mais Louise savait que c'était une amie de Morganne Crivey. La pauvre fille disait souvent des choses ridicules dans son sommeil. Il n'était pas rare de la voir du côté des cachots. Igor plaisantait souvent à ce sujet en disant qu'elle était amoureuse de Serverus Rogue.

Ils voyaient souvent le groupe d'amis des jumeaux Potter : Danny et Katie. Ils étaient faux jumeaux en fait car très différent physiquement. Katie était rousse par sa mère et avait hérité des lunettes et des yeux verts. Danny, quand à lui avait les tâches de rousseur de sa mère et ses yeux marrons. Mais il avait les mêmes cheveux que son père : noirs et en bataille. Les jumeaux Potter étaient toujours accompagnés de quatre autres gryffondor de quinze ans également : Sara Belton, Agnès Jordan (la sœur de Sam), Jim Red et Basile Chimery. A eux six ils formaient un des groupes les plus populaires de Poudlard et Louise était persuadée qu'ils étaient la source de plusieurs farces contre les Serpentards et qu'ils connaissaient le château par cœur, tant ils s'y déplaçaient souvent le soir.

Enfin il y avait aussi Alexander Malefoy, le Serpentard blond qui emmenait souvent ses conquêtes amoureuses dans des salles de classe vides. Parfois ils entendaient des gémissement émaner des pièces et Louise se mettait alors à rire en s'imaginant la tête de Morganne si elle apprenait ce que faisait son cher et tendre Serpentard.

                                      *********

Je sais que c'est grand chose mais j'en suis à 10 reviews et ça me fait très plaisir. Bien sûr mon but n'est pas d'avoir le plus de review possible mais ça fait beaucoup de bien. Pour vous remercier et me faire pardonner de ce chapitre qui n'est pas super voici le titre du chapitre 8 : le bal de Noël. Le titre dit tout mais je rajoute qu'il y aura une dispute entre Louise et …. Mystère !


	8. Le bal de Noël

Voilà le huitième chapitre. 

Merci beaucoup à Maxime, Caroline Black et Alixe pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 8

                                       Le bal de Noël

Louise se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. 

- T'inquiètes pas tu es très jolie Louise, la rassura Judy.

- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très jolie, dit elle en admirant la jolie robe rouge de Judy.

- Mathew va craquer c'est sûr ! déclara Léa, une autre septième année qui partageait le dortoir de Judy et Louise.

- Combien de fois faut il que je te répète que nous y allons en tant qu'amis ? s'énerva Judy.

- Oui, c'est ça…

Judy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Louise avait la gorge serrée. Elle faisait confiance à Judy mais elle aurait aimé être la cavalière du Gryffondor. Après tout qu'est ce qui lui assurait que Mathew _lui_ y allait avec Judy comme avec une amie ? Ses mains étaient froides et moites, signe de stress. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle avait un cavalier. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait, c'était la réaction des autres Gryffondor en voyant la tête de celui qui l'accompagnerait. 

- Je reviens, dit Louise au bout d'un moment. Je vous rejoins à la Grande Salle.

On était vendredi soir, à la veille des vacances de Noël et il régnait une atmosphère d'excitation dans tout le château. Louise sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. Elle frappa à la porte et une grande brune lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour Nina, dit elle. Beth est l ?

- Oui, vas y rentre.

Louise entra et sentit les regards de toutes les filles de la pièce se poser sur elles, ça ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise. Mais elle était la seule personne à porter une robe de soirée bleu nuit ce qui expliquait peut être tous chuchotements autour d'elle. Elle alla voir Beth assise sur son lit qui se trouvait tout au bout de la pièce.

- Salut, dit elle.

- Salut ! dit elle. Whaou ! t'es super belle !

- Merci, dit Louise.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et Beth ferma les rideaux pour éviter que le reste de la chambre écoute leur conversation.

- Alors tu vas bien ? demanda Beth.

- Non, j'ai mal en ventre tellement je stresse. Je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir manger quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller ! Qu'est ce qui te stresse autant ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! J'ai peur de leur réaction quand ils verront que je suis venue avec Igor ! 

- Oui, c'est vrai… mais si ça se trouve ils ne diront rien ! 

Louise la regarda.

- Moui… ça m'étonnerai aussi mais on peut toujours rêver ?!

Louise sourit faiblement.

- Si ça se trouve ça va faire réagir Mathew ! dit Beth.

- Ca aussi c'est qu'un rêve, malheureusement, répondit Louise.

Un silence s'installa.

- Et toi tu n'as personne en vue ? demanda Louise pour meubler le silence.

- Non, personne ne m'intéresse, répondit Beth.

- Beth ! on descend manger ! dirent alors des voix.

- Ok, je vous rejoint dans quelques minutes, répondit Beth.

- Oh non ne me laisse pas ! supplia Louise en attrapant les mains de Beth qui ouvrait les rideaux.

Beth éclata de rire.

- Allez ! T'inquiètes pas ! Au pire tous les Gryffondors ne te parleront plus pendant quelques mois ! 

- Tu sais que tu est vraiment très douée pour rassurer les gens ? grimaça Louise.

- Oui on me le dit souvent, répondit Beth en prenant un air supérieur. Allez viens ! 

Elles sortirent de la Salle Commune et Louise aperçut Mathew qui discutait avec Sam. Il portait une grande robe verte foncée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il était encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. 

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle en réussissant à se mêler à un groupe de Serdaigles qui entraient en même temps qu'elle. Elle voulait être le plus discrète possible. Dès qu'un élève de septième année entrait dans la Grande Salle le reste des élèves se tournaient vers lui. Lorsqu'une fille entrait elle devait subir les exclamations des filles sur sa tenue et les commentaires et parfois les sifflements des garçons. Quand c'était un garçon toutes les filles le suivaient du regard en gloussant. Louise alla rapidement s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor où Alice était déjà assise.

- Bonsoir, dit Louise.

- Bonsoir, répondit la préfète-en-chef. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux mais ils sont très bien comme ça !

- Je les ai justes détachés, répondit Louise.

- Ah bon ? Ca te va très bien en tout cas.

- Merci.

Les plats apparurent quelques instants plus tard. Louise essaya de manger mais elle ne pût pas avaler grand-chose. 

Elle regarda la table des Serpentard. Igor discutait avec Alex Malefoy, il semblait serein. 

La semaine précédent le bal, Louise n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalier et elle l'avait dit à Igor le samedi. Lui non plus n'avait invité personne. Ils s'étaient regardés quelques secondes et c'était apparu comme une évidence. Ils iraient ensemble au bal de Noël. Ils s'étaient expliqués et avaient été heureux de constater que chacun y allait avec l'autre car c'était son ami et pas avec des arrières pensées. 

- J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, déclara soudain Dumbledore.

Louise sortit de ses pensées et réalisa que le repas était fini.

- Les septièmes années restent dans la Salle et le reste des élèves va se coucher. Je vus souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances.

Dans un brouhaha les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils ne restaient que les septièmes années.

- J'espère que vous allez tous passer une bonne soirée, reprit le directeur. Je vous prie de vous lever.

Tout le monde se leva et Dumbledore plaça les quatre tables dans les coins de la pièce  faisant de la place pour la piste de danse. Un groupe de musique s'installa sur une estrade qui était apparue soudainement et commencèrent à jouer. 

Les élèves, jusque là immobiles, se mirent à rechercher leur cavalier à travers la salle. Louise aperçut Igor plus loin et se dirigea vers lui. Elle passa devant Mathew Weasley et eut l'impression qu'il la regardait.

- Ah Louise ! Je te cherchais, dit Igor en la voyant arriver. On danse ?

- Oui, répondit Louise qui sentait la pression monter en elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste et se mirent à danser. La lente musique et la faible lumière relaxa Louise. Mais quand la première danse se termina et que les _Strange Cousin_, commencèrent une musique plus rythmée Louise s'aperçut que la lumière était beaucoup plus vive. Elle entendait déjà les murmures des élèves sur les couples qui étaient venus ensemble. Et Igor et Louise ne furent pas épargnés. 

Elie la regarda étonnée mais ne dit rien. Judy lui fit un sourire quand elle les croisa avec Mathew, que Louise n'osa pas regarder. En revanche elle sentit que Alice la regardait avec insistance, mais elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle.

- Je te sens crispée. Qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda Igor en sentant sa cavalière tendue.

- Alice arrête pas de nous regarder.

- Elle est en colère ?

- Je sais pas j'ose pas la regarder en face.

- Elle va pas te manger ! 

Louise observa Alice et celle-ci fronça les sourcils en croisant son regard.

- Alors ? demanda Igor.

- Elle a l'air furieuse.

- Ca m'étonne pas, murmura Igor.

- Quoi ? 

- Non, rien. Tu veux qu'on aille boire des Bièreaubeurre ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Finalement une fois le choc passé, plus personne ne s'occupa des couples étonnants et Louise s'amusa beaucoup. D'ailleurs elle ne vit pas le temps passer et fut déçue quand McGonagall annonça qu'il était une heure du matin et qu'il fallait aller se coucher.

Louise rentra à la Salle Commune où Alice était assise dans un fauteuil en train de taper du pied, l'air furieux. L'appartement des préfets en chef était à l'autre bout du château. Si Alice était là c'était qu'elle devait parler à quelqu'un de toute urgence, puisque ça ne pouvait pas visiblement pas attendre demain, et Louise avait la désagréable impression que c'était à elle que la préfète voulait s'adresser.

A peine passa t elle le trou pour accéder à la tour des Gryffondor que la préfète en chef se jeta sur elle.

- Ah te voilà toi ! lança sèchement Alice.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, marmonna Louise qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda Alice d'une voix forte.

- Non, dit Louise doucement pour ne pas faire de scandale devant les autres septièmes années qui rentraient.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller au bal avec ce … ce sale Serpentard ?! s'énerva Alice.

- J'en avais envie, répondit le plus calmement possible Louise.

- T'en avais envie ? T'en avais envie ! Et pourquoi avec un Serpentard ?

Louise n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Alice s'emporta.

- Pourquoi précisément ce Serpentard ? Pourquoi pas un Gryffondor plutôt ? Ou un Poufsouffle ? Ils sont très gentils les Poufsouffle.. 

Louise ne savait pas quoi répondre. En fait elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Alice était en train de gâcher une belle soirée.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? 

- Tu ne connais pas ce sale type ! siffla Alice.

- Ah parce que _toi_ tu le connais ? 

- Je connais sa famille et …

- Oui tu connais sa famille ! Mais lui tu ne sait pas qui c'est ! 

- Peut être mais sa famille n'est pas recommandable, et les mauvaises graines, c'est souvent héréditaires !

- Ce ne sont que des histoires de famille tout ça ! cria Louise, sans s'en apercevoir.

Les quelques personnes de la Salle Commune cessèrent de parler et observèrent les deux filles. Louise se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Très bien fais ce que tu veux mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu as des problèmes ! s'écria Alice en quittant la Salle Commune.

Louise aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais Alice était déjà partie. Elle se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, de froncer les sourcils et de promener son regard dans la salle.

Elle vit Judy et Mathew qui la regardaient. Le Poursuiveur semblait étonné et énervé.

Elle se dépêcha de monter dans le dortoir des filles.

**************

**Note :**

Je sais que le titre du groupe de musique est pas original mais je trouvais rien d'autre …

J'espère que ça vous a plu


	9. Des mauvaises vacances

Voilà le neuvième chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'envoyer mais mon ordinateur avait des gros problèmes. Je pouvais plus aller sur Internet et une fois que ce problème était règlé je pouvais plus rien taper ! Mais bon maintenant tout va bien donc voici un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Takoma pour ses petits tests et ses photos dégoûtantes ! (lol) ( ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, c'est pas ce que vous pensez ! ).

Et merci beaucoup à  Caroline Black, Maxime, Alixe et AL  pour leur review ! 

**Chapitre 9**

**                           Des mauvaises vacances**

Le lendemain Louise fut bien contente de partir. Alice était visiblement toujours aussi remontée contre elle, puisqu'elle le ne lui adressa pas une fois la parole de la matinée. Les autres Gryffondor avaient tous la même réaction : ils ne cessaient de l'observer du coin de l'œil. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de voir ce qu'ils ressentaient Louise s'apercevait tristement que c'était du dégoût, parfois du mépris ou encore de la colère, comme chez Alice par exemple. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils soient juste surpris mais l'effet de surprise était fini.

A son plus grand effroi elle réalisa que les élèves des autres maisons avaient la même réaction, ils la regardaient et chuchotaient entre eux. Mais les Serpentards étaient les pires et avaient les mêmes attitudes que les Gryffondor.

Seules Beth, Judy et Elie ne semblaient pas choquées.

A neuf heures les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes se dirigèrent vers la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Le train arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Louise fut ravie de quitter enfin le château. Elle passa le voyage avec Elie et Beth, supportant difficilement les regards des autres élèves du wagon.

                                               ******************

- Je vais rapporter des CDS à Beth ! lança Louise.

- D'accord à toute à l'heure ! répondit Mme Baker.

Louise sortit de son immeuble et se dirigea vers l' immeuble de Beth, situé quelques rues plus loin. 

Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencé et Louise redoutait son retour à Poudlard. Les premiers jours elle avait essayé de relativiser en se disant qu'au bout de deux semaines personne ne se souviendrait de cette histoire avec Igor mais elle ne reçut pas de lettre d'Alice lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et une bonne année comme chaque année. Elle en déduisit qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Tant pis. Ce ne serait pas elle qui viendrait lui faire des excuses. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et  commençait à en avoir marre de toujours se faire marcher sur les pieds.

BIP !

- _Oui ?_

- C'est Louise !

BIP !

Louise alla ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage.

DRING !

La porte s'ouvrit et Beth apparut.

- Salut ! dit elle.

- Salut ! Je viens de rapporter les CDs que tu m'avais prêtés.

- Ah merci.

- Je te dérange pas ?

- Non. Fais gaffe y a un moldu dans ma chambre.

- Ok.

Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Beth et Louise vit un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait.

- Louise voici Jim. Jim voici Louise, présenta Beth.

Ils se firent la bise et Beth alla se blottir dans les bras de Jim qui lui fit un petit baiser sur la bouche.

- Je vous dérange peut être ? demanda timidement Louise qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Non, non, assura Beth. On allait faire une partie de Monopoly. Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

- Euh… d'accord.

Louise ne suivait pas tellement la partie bien que ce soit son jeu favori. Elle réfléchissait. Beth lui avait pourtant dit que personne ne l'intéressait. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle avait un petit ami. 

« Ils se sont peut être connus cette semaine » songea Louise.

- Ouh là six heures ! Je dois rentrer ! dit finalement Louise au bout d'une demi-heure. 

- Déj ? Bon ben au revoir alors…

- Au revoir.

Le lendemain Louise eut une désagréable surprise. Son père revint d'un footing avec le père de Beth. Il dit alors à sa femme que le petit ami de Beth passait quelques jours chez eux ( les parents de Beth) et qu'il venait d'Ecosse. 

Louise qui avait tout entendu s'enferma dans sa chambre en colère. Beth allait tous les étés en Ecosse, elle retrouvait beaucoup d'amis là bas. Si Jim était venu passer quelques jours chez elle c'est que c'était prévu depuis longtemps, au moins une semaine. Pourtant Beth et Louise s'étaient vues presque tous les jours cette semaine et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi lui avait elle menti ?

Elle essaya de se calmer en se disant que Beth l'appellerait peut être dans la soirée pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais elle ne reçut aucun coup de téléphone, aucun de toute la deuxième semaine de vacances.

Lorsque Louise était énervée, la seule chose susceptible de calmer sa colère était d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

                       _Samedi 2 janvier,_

_Beth ne m'a toujours pas appelée ! A croire qu'elle ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'elle m'a menti ! Entre elle et Alice qui me fait la tête, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard, demain… Je déteste mes amies._

Quand elle se relut, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut être exagéré sur la dernière phrase mais sa colère était tellement grande que le mot 'détester' convenait parfaitement.

                                          *************

Le lendemain lorsque Louise alla à King's Cross  elle aperçut Alice. Elle se dirigea vers elle pour lui dire bonjour, en espérant que la préfète en chef aurait oublié ce qui s'était passée avant les vacances mais lorsqu'elle celle-ci la vit elle se dépêcha de monter dans le train. 

_Ca commence bien_ , songea Louise.

Elle monta dans le Poudlard Express et Beth lui proposa de s'asseoir avec elle. Louise accepta en espérant secrètement que Beth lui explique enfin qui était Jim et pourquoi elle lui avait menti, mais ça ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu.

Louise n'avait pas revu Beth la deuxième semaine de vacances car elle allait en Ecosse. Un Gryffondor de sixième année qui était également dans le compartiment demanda à Beth comment c'était passé ses vacances.

- Très bien ! La deuxième semaine on est partis en Ecosse, répondit Beth. Tout le monde me manque déj ! 

- Tout le monde ou quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda malicieusement Nina qui était également dans le compartiment.

Beth sourit et Louise sentit la colère monter en elle. Nina savait elle quelque chose qu' elle-même ne savait pas ?

- Tout le monde, répondit Beth.

- Et en particulier un certain Jim non ? reprit Nina.

- Oui, répondit Beth un sourire aux lèvres à la simple évocation du prénom de son petit ami.

- Ah oui Jim, dit Louise d'un air détaché. J'étais étonnée de le voir chez toi la dernière fois ! Tu m'en avais jamais parlé.

- Oh… je t'expliquerai, répondit Beth dont le sourire avait disparut.

Louise eut l'impression de déceler une parcelle de gêne dans la voix de Beth, mais elle contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je dois aller voir Elie. A plus tard ! dit Louise en quittant le compartiment.

Elle ne retourna pas voir la Gryffondor et passa le voyage dans le compartiment d'Elie sans parvenir à être de meilleure humeur. 

                                   *****

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais qu'il est pas très long et pas super  mais il est indispensable à l'histoire Pour me faire pardonner de ma lenteur j'enverrais le dixième à la fin du week end ! Je vous donne déjà son titre ? La crise… 


	10. La crise 1ère partie

Voilà le dixième chapitre. Merci à AL pour sa review !

                                               **********

**Chapitre 10**

**                La crise (1ère partie)**

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient repris et Alice n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Louise ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup. Quant à Beth elle ne lui avait toujours rien expliquer et sa bonne humeur énervait Louise plus que tout. 

Au bout d'une semaine elle s'était confiée à Igor qui en avait assez de la voir toujours énervée. Cela n'avait rien changé à la situation mais ça avait calmé la colère de Louise pendant quelques instants. Mais elle était revenue rapidement.

Ce matin là en se levant Louise se jura d'aller parler à Alice et de lui demander d'arrêter de lui faire la tête : c'était son objectif de la matinée. 

Justement la préfète en chef était dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, en train de parler aux deux préfets de Poudlard, quand Louise descendit de la chambre des filles. 

Elle attendit que la conversation se termine et avant que Alice ne sorte Louise prit son courage à deux mains et dit : 

- Alice ?

- Quoi ? répondit sèchement la préfète en chef.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Si tu veux mais dépêche toi les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Louise hocha la tête.

- Euh… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda lâchement Louise.

Alice la regarda perplexe.

- Tu voulais juste me demander ça ?

- Euh…non, avoua Louise. Je… j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'éviter et qu'on se reparle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Louise. Elle s'était attendue à toute sorte de réponse mais pas à celle là.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je te parle ?

- Parce qu'on est amies depuis longtemps et ça serait bête de se disputer la dernière année.

- Amies ? C'est ça que tu appelles l'amiti ? Fréquenter des Serpentard ?

- Mais qu'est ce que ça à voir avec notre amiti ?__

- Tout. Tu trahis les Gryffondor en traînant avec_ lui._

- Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Que ce soit un Serpentard ou Igor Krum ?__

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! __

- Non, je ne sais pas ! Parce que tu t'énerves sans m'expliquer pourquoi ! lança Louise énervée.__

Alice planta ses yeux dans ceux de Louise qui se concentra pour le soutenir le plus possible.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Tu devrais nous faire confiance, murmura t elle.

- _Nous_ ?__

- Les Gryffondor, et moi, la préfète en chef de Poudlard. Tu devrais nous écouter quand on te dit que ce garçon n'est pas fréquentable.__

- Pff… soupira Louise. Redescend sur terre ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu es _juste _préfète-en-chef ! __

Alice secoua la tête sans rien dire et Louise eut l'impression qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Puis elle partit. Louise était très en colère. Non seulement elle ne s'était pas réconciliée avec Alice mais en plus elles s'étaient encore plus brouillées. 

Elle sortit à son tour de la Salle Commune et alla à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Dans la matinée, pendant la récréation, Louise aperçut Beth qui se dirigeait vers elle. 

- Salut ! dit la Gryffondor avec un grand sourire qui agaça Louise déjà très énervée. Comment ça va ?

- Super, répondit elle ironiquement. Ca n'a jamais été mieux. Et toi ?

- Oui, ça va, dit Beth dont la bonne humeur s'était calmé face à la mauvaise humeur de son amie. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Jim, mes parents me transmettent mon courrier par hiboux.

- Une lettre de Jim ? Mais c'est super dis donc ! lança Louise toujours aussi sarcastique.

Beth la regarda perplexe, troublée de la réponse de Louise. Mais celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire qui sembla rassurer un peu la sixième année.

- Oui, il veut qu'on se revoit pour les prochaines vacances en Avril, répondit Beth en reprenant son humeur joyeuse qui fit grincer les dents de Louise.

- C'est bien, répondit Louise en essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible. 

Apparemment elle était bonne actrice.

- Au fait tu m'as toujours rien expliqué. J'étais _très_ surprise en le voyant chez toi la dernière fois. Je savais pas que t'avais un petit copain. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? ajouta t elle d'un seul trait.

- En fait ça fait depuis cet été qu'on est ensemble, répondit Beth.

- Cet ét ? répéta Louise hébétée.

_« Août… Septembre… Octobre … Novembre… Décembre… » _compta mentalement Louise.  Cinq mois que son amie lui mentait.

- Oui, depuis le début du mois d'Août, affirma Beth.

Louise n'eut pas le temps de parler car la cloche sonna à ce moment là, mais elle lança un regarda noir à Beth et partit en Enchantements toujours aussi énervée, mais triste aussi. Elle ne suivit rien au cours trop occupée à penser Beth lui mentait depuis cinq mois. Et rien ne disait qu'elle n'aurait pas continuer si Louise n'était pas passer chez elle ce jour là. Louise sortit de son double cours d'Enchantements dégoûtée, avec une très forte envie de casser quelque chose. Elle se promit d'ailleurs que la première chose qu'elle verrait elle la casserait.  A peine prit elle cette résolution qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec une armure. Elle se ravisa et ravala toute sa colère, difficilement. Elle continua son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles de septième année et prit ses livres pour les cours de l'après-midi : Métamorphoses, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Histoire de la magie. Quand elle sortit elle vit Mathew Weasley qui entrait dans la tour, seul. La tour était déserte. 

- Salut Louise, lui dit il quand il la vit.

- Salut, répondit elle, en essayant de paraître plus joyeuse.

C'était la première fois qu'il se parlait depuis les vacances.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t elle pour engager la conversation.

- Oui, répondit il alors qu'il semblait en pleine hésitation. Et toi ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, soupira t elle.

- Comment ça ?

Louise décida ne pas lui parler de ses petites histoires avec Beth, mais elle ne cacha rien de sa dispute avec Alice.

- On s'est disputées avec Alice.

- Ah… A propos du Serpentard ?

- Oui, à propos d'Igor Krum, répondit elle en insistant sur le nom du Serpentard.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda brusquement Mathew.

- Non ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit ça ? demanda t elle exaspérée.

- Parce que vous êtes allés au bal ensemble !

- Et alors ? Judy et toi , vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non, répondit il. On est amis.

- Eh bien c'est exactement pareil pour Igor et moi, on est amis.

Mathew resta silencieux. 

- Bon je vais manger, déclara t elle, voyant qu'il resterait muet. 

- D'accord, répondit il.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la Salle Commune quand Mathew l'arrêta.

-   Louise ! Tu ne devrais pas fréquenter ce mec ! lui dit il.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda t elle énervée.

- Parce que… Il n'est pas pour toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu peux savoir qui est pour moi ?

Mathew ne répondit pas tout de suite. Louise continua à le fixer attendant une réponse.

- Tu es trop gentille pour ce gars. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi une fille comme toi traîne avec un mec comme l…

- TROP GENTILLE ! 

Mathew recula, surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- TU… TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ! 

- C'est pas la peine de crier.

- Tu ne me connais pas, répéta elle.  'Les filles comme moi' tu ne les connais pas ! D'ailleurs tu as remarqu ? La seule vraie conversation qu'on ai jamais eu, c'est maintenant ! 

- Je sais, mais je voulais juste te mettre en garde. Les Serpentard ne sont pas très…

- Recommandables je sais ! Mais certains poufsouffle sont pires ! Alors tu peux gardes tes conseils ! dit elle en sortant de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Elle s'assit à la table de Gryffondor. Beth discutait avec Nina un peu plus à gauche et lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil. Quant à Alice, au bout de la table à droite, elle ne cessait de la regarder. Louise se força à manger ses légumes. Quand Mathew arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle se leva, prit une pomme et alla la manger dehors.

Malgré le froid de Janvier, Louise resta dehors pendant toute la pause du déjeuner. Elle s'était disputée avec trois personnes en l'espace d'une matinée. Dont deux de ses meilleures amies. Et avec Mathew. Le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis deux ans. Pourquoi fallait il que la seule vraie discussion qu'ils aient seuls tous les deux, finisse par une dispute ? Louise se sentait mal. Toute la pression qui régnait entre elle et Alice depuis le retour des vacances la mettait mal à l'aise. Le mensonge de Beth la révoltait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Et sa dispute avec Mathew l'attristait. Personne ne la comprenait et tous ces sentiments mêlés ne donnaient pas quelques chose d'agréable à ressentir. 

Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elle devait être dans la tour Est dans dix minutes pour la Métamorphose. Elle rentra dans le château et se dirigea vers la salle de cours quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Louise fit un bond de surprise et se retourna.

- Ah Igor c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama t elle en voyant son ami.

- C'est ce que je vois, répondit il content de l'effet produit. 

- On va en Métamorphoses ? proposa t elle. Le cours va bientôt commencer.

- Métamorphoses ? J'ai complètement oublié mon livre ! Tu peux m'attendre ici cinq minutes je reviens ? demanda t il en lui tendant son sac.

- Oui, vas-y.

Igor courut et disparut à l'angle du couloir suivant.

- Alors Baker ! Pourquoi ton cavalier se sauve en courant ? lança soudain une voix trop familière.

Louise se retourna espérant de tout son cœur s'être trompé mais elle était bien face à Morganne Crivey et à ses deux amies qui la suivaient partout.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda sèchement Louise.

- Oh l ! Reste calme  Baker ! dit la Poufsouffle. Ce n'est pas parce que les Gryffondors te rejettent tous que tu dois t'énerver !

Louise ne répondit pas et les deux autres Poufsouffle éclatèrent de rire.

- On te laisse Baker ! Tu risquerai de faire chuter notre côte de popularité si on nous voyait avec toi, lança Morganne en partant.

Louise la regarda s'éloigner d'un œil mauvais. A ce moment précis elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle haine envers une personne et jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu autant envie de coller un coup de poing dans le visage d'ange de cette sale Poufsouffle.

Malgré elle un souvenir de troisième année revint à la surface.

**************         FLASH-BACK     ****************

_Elle se tenait devant le bureau, devant un Epouvantard qui avait pris la forme d'un nuage de pigeon qui se dirigeait vers elle, à vive allure. Elle avait trop peur de ces oiseaux ! Elle devait s'enfuir ! Elle se fichait de ce que pouvait lui conseiller son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec son 'Ridikulus !' Elle courut se réfugier au fond de la pièce._

C'étaient les éclats de rire de la classe qui lui avaient fait relever la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien. Le professeur la regardait surpris. Elle était retourné s'asseoir à sa place honteuse. 

_Non seulement elle n'avait pas put se concentrer sur le reste du cours trop embarrassée mais en plus Morganne Crivey s'était moqué d'elle à la fin du cours._

- _Hou ! sauvez moi j'ai peur des pigeons ! s'était elle écriée en l'imitant. _

_Louise avait essayé de lui lancer un regard noir mais elle avait eu l'air plus pitoyable._

- _On se demande ce que tu fais à Gryffondor Baker ! T'as encore rien compris ! C'est réservé aux courageux cette maison ! Pas aux trouillardes comme toi !_

***************************************************************

Ces mots la hantaient parfois le soir.

Elle détourna la tête et se mit à fixer sans savoir pourquoi le sac d'Igor, à moitié ouvert posé par terre. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose de brillant dans le sac. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le couloir était désert. Elle ouvrit le sac et s'aperçut que c'était la lumière qui se reflétait dans les fioles qu'Igor vendait illégalement. 

Les paroles d'Igor lui revinrent soudain en tête.

« Elle permet de se sentir mieux quand on est stressé, d'être plus concentré, d'oublier ses soucis, de voir la vie en rose quoi.. »

Elle prit doucement une fiole du sac et observa le liquide turquoise.

« d'oublier ses soucis, de voir la vie en rose quoi… »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore, comme un appel.

Elle se releva brusquement, prit ses affaires et celles d'Igor, et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles qui se trouvaient quelques couloirs plus loin et s'enferma dans une cabine. Elle fouilla dans son sac et finit par trouver une plume qu'elle métamorphosa en aiguille. 

Elle se piqua le doigt et versa cinq gouttes de son sang dans la fiole. Elle la referma et la secoua. Elle la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux, la potion était devenue noir comme la nuit.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et but tout d'un trait. Elle avait pensé que le liquide serait très acide, amer, ou pas très bon, mais au contraire la potion avait un bon goût sucré. Elle fit disparaître la fiole vide avec un sort de Disparition et alla se poster où Igor lui avait dit de l'attendre.


	11. La crise 2ème partie

Voici la suite du chapitre 10**.**

****

**Disclaimer : **Evidemment rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Le reste c'est-à-dire, Harry et tous les autres, Dumbledore, les profs et Poudlard etc… sortent de la tête d'une certaine J.K Rowling.. Certaines répliquent viennent d'une publicité...

****

**AL : **ne t'inquiètes pas tu sauras pourquoi Beth n'a rien dit à Louise dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après. Mais si je peux déjà te donner un indice… ce n'est pas parce qu'elle le saura que Louise lui pardonnera facilement… Merci pour ta review !

**Alixe :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as raison de t'inquiéter ! (lol) Les relations amicales de Louise vont continuer à se dégrader (dans les prochains chapitres)…

P.S : Je tiens à vous prévenir que je me suis tapée un petit délire toute seule en écrivant ce chapitre à propos d'une publicité. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Si ça vous dérange ( ce que je comprends très bien ) dites le moi et j'essaierai de changer. Le chapitre est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

**Chapitre 11**

** La crise ( 2ème partie)**

****

Igor arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et ne remarqua rien. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la tour Est et le cours de Métamorphoses fut aussi intéressant que d'habitude. Tellement qu'il redonna sa bonne humeur à Louise. Ce qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs étrange. Elle avait soudain oublié tous se soucis et avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé un sortilège d'Allégresse. Elle réalisa que c'était certainement l'effet de la potion. Elle se promit de dire à Igor qu'elle était vraiment efficace avant de se dire qu'elle ne lui dirait pas car il serait sûrement fâché d'apprendre qu'elle lui avait volé une fiole.

Elle se sentait vraiment mieux, et d'humeur joyeuse. Elle s'était disputée avec Alice ? Tant pis pour la préfète en chef ! Beth lui avait menti ? Chacun a le droit d'avoir ses secrets ! Elle s'était brouillée avec Mathew celui qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps ? Tant pis il ne s'était jamais rien passé rien entre eux de toutes façons ! Ce n'était plus des soucis.

Il faisait toujours froid dans les couloirs de Poudlard l'hiver mais sa joie l'avait réchauffé. Elle avait même un petit peu trop chaud.

Igor était surpris de la voir si souriante mais il ne dit rien trop content de la voir plus joyeuse que ces derniers jours. Pourtant il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'elle riait pour rien. Mc Gonagall disait le mot 'bulbe' et elle pouffait. Heureusement le cours se termina avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire dans la classe.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda Igor à la sortie du cours de McGonagall.

- Oui, bien sûre ! répondit Louise en faisant un petit tour sur elle-même. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien !

Igor la fixa une dernière fois perplexe, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les cachots pour son cours de Potions.

Louise déambula dans les couloirs en faisant des petits sauts tous les deux mètres et ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle allait dans la direction opposée à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir en reconnaissant la voix de Morganne Crivey et de deux de ses amies qui parlaient. Elle se colla à la pierre froide qui rafraîchit son visage brûlant, et écouta :

- Oh les filles vous vous rendez compte ?! s'exclamait Crivey.

- Oui ! C'est génial ! disaient ses deux amies d'une voix encore plus aigue.

- Un O en Arithmancie ! ajoutait la meneuse du petit groupe.

Les deux autres filles poussèrent un cri d'admiration.

- Oh les filles c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! ajouta t elle d'une voix encore plus aigue que les autres ( à croire que c'était un concours !).

- On est aussi très contente pour toi ! acclamèrent les deux autres.

Louise ne résista pas longtemps et éclata de rire. Les trois Poufsouffles se retournèrent et Louise sortit de sa cachette hilare, sous le regard ahuri des autres.

- Oh les filles si vous saviez c'est le plus beau jour de maaaaaaaa vie !!!!! imita Louise d'une voix aussi aigu que celle des Poufsouffles.

Les trois jeunes filles la regardèrent interloquées. 

- Pour nous aussi c'est le plus beau jour de taaaaaa vie !!!!! continua Louise en imitant les amies de Morganne.

Les trois jeunes filles continuèrent à la fixer incrédule. Louise continua à rire et poursuivit son chemin en courant dans les couloirs du château. Elle riait encore et encore bien qu'elle ne voit plus les visages stupéfaits des Poufsouffle. Elle avait mal au ventre tellement elle riait. Et mal à la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait à en avoir mal à la tête mais elle s'en fichait car elle avait réussi à se venger après de trop longues années de moqueries. 

Elle s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle se frotta les yeux car elle voyait flou. Et tout bougeait autour d'elle. Les murs ondulaient et le sol faisait des vagues. Et cette chaleur suffocante qui l'étouffait ! Elle enleva sa cape et son pull pour être plus à l'aise. Elle continua son chemin cherchant à s'orienter mais elle s'arrêta à nouveau quelques mètre plus loin. Elle ne voyait plus rien ! Tout était noir. Elle commença à paniquer puis la lumière revint à nouveau. Elle était bel et bien dans un couloir de Poudlard : le sol et les murs ondulaient toujours et sa vue était toujours aussi imprécise. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Elle appuya son visage contre un mur pour trouver la fraîcheur de la pierre. Ca la soulagea quelques secondes.

- Louise ? 

La voix lui paraissait si lointaine ! Louise se retourna pour voir qui parlait mais à nouveau ce fut tout noir. Elle ne voyait plus. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais rien. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi et se sentit tombée. Sa tête heurta le sol et elle sentit enfin le froid qu'elle recherchait.


	12. Mauvais réveil

Voilà le chapitre 12.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient à part les personnages qui ne sont pas de J.K Rowling.

**AL : **merci pour ta review ! C'est effectivement à cause de la potion d'Igor que Louise nous a fait un malaise.

**Nocturine : **une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour ta review ! Dans un ou deux chapitre tu seras ce qu'est devenu un des personnages originels, ne t'inquiètes pas…

**Alixe : **merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu me dises que je décrivais bien les effets de la potion d'Igor parce que j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas réaliste. Et merci aussi pour ta review à propos de ma songfic sur Neville ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce personnage.

**Chapitre 12**

** Mauvais réveil**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur du blanc partout.

Elle détourna légèrement le regard et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, entouré de paravents.

Elle tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut rien. Est elle devenue sourde ?

Elle prononça son prénom et entendit sa voix, anormalement rauque.

Les murs de pierre lui signalèrent qu'elle devait se trouver à Poudlard.

Comme par réflexe elle posa ses doigts sur une pierre et en ressentit la fraîcheur : une sensation étrange.

Cette fraîcheur qu'elle sentait sous sa main… Elle l'avait cherché. Elle avait eu trop chaud, trop mal à la tête. Elle chercha à savoir quand elle avait eu chaud et pourquoi, quand soudain tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Ses disputes avec Alice et Mathew, le mensonge de Beth. Elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait volé une fiole à Igor, l'avait bu et elle c'était sentie mieux. Elle s'était moquée de Morganne Crivey et de ses amies. Mais pourquoi était elle l ?

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit une bosse. Elle était tombée ? Non ! Evanouie ! C'était ça elle s'était évanouie, elle étouffait et sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Quelqu'un s'approcha et écarta un paravent.

- Ah tu es enfin réveillée, déclara la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Louise releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Mme Pomfresh. Elle était donc à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Tu peux te rendormir, continua l'infirmière. Il est neuf heures du soir. Ca ne sert à rien que tu remontes dans ta tour.

Louise la regarda perplexe. Neuf heures ?

- Mais tu m'as l'air encore bien faible. Avale ça, acheva la femme en lui tendant une tasse remplie d'un liquide bleu clair.

Elle hésita se rappelant soudain la couleur de ce qu'elle avait bu.

- Ce n'est que de la tisane, l'encouragea Mme Pomfresh. Allez bonne nuit ! dit elle quand Louise lui eu rendu sa tasse vide.

L'infirmière sortit et Louise eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'éphéméride accroché au mur : Mardi 16 Janvier.

Elle s'allongea songeuse. Elle avait pris la potion la veille ! Elle n'avait pas pu dormir pendant plus de vingt quatre heures ?!

Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir plus longtemps elle ferma ses yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain Louise se réveilla, moins fatiguée. Il devait être plus de huit heures car le soleil était déjà levé. Elle voulut se lever mais Mme Pomfresh lui ordonna de rester coucher.

Vers midi quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ouvrit et Louise reconnut avec joie les voix de Elie et Anna.

- Louise, tu vas bien ? demandèrent en la voyant.

- Oui, répondit elle.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, s'exclama Elie.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Louise en souriant faiblement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda Anna.

- Je… j'en sais rien, mentit Louise la gorge nouée.

- En tout cas on est très contente que tu sois enfin réveillée.

- Justement on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? interrogea Louise.

- Mercredi.

- Mercredi. Je me suis réveillée hier soir. J'ai dormi toute une journée ?

- Oui, répondit Anna. On est venues hier midi mais tu n'étais pas encore réveillée.

- C'est gentil, remercia Louise, touchée de l'attention que lui portaient les deux Serdaigle. Ce qui accentua encore plus sa culpabilité de leur mentir sur la vraie raison de son malaise.

Anna et Elie restèrent encore et décidèrent de repartir dix minutes plus tard pour aller manger.

- Au revoir, lui dit Anna en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Au revoir, répondit Louise.

- Je suis là si tu veux parler, murmura Elie avant de partir en lui faisant un sourire.

Louise hocha la tête en essayant tant bien que mal de répondre au sourire de son amie et la regarda s'éloigner.

La joie d'avoir enfin vu des amies à elles n'était rien comparé à la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment là.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir succomber à la drogue d'Igor. Elle se trouvait faible de ne pas avoir su résister à ces soucis. Ce sentiment de colère envers elle était accentué par ses remords et sa culpabilité d'avoir mentit à Elie et volé Igor. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux et laissa ses larmes couler.

Dans l'après-midi, elle reçut la visite d'Alice et de Beth.

- Salut, dit Beth d'une petite voix comme si elle craignait Louise.

- Bonjour, dit Alice assez sèchement.

- Salut, répondit Louise qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Beth.

- Ca va, répondit Louise.

- Tant mieux, dit Alice toujours d' un ton sec. Tu vas pouvoir rapidement reprendre les cours.

Louise soupira. Alice était toujours fâchée contre elle. Elle avait pensé, à tort, que son malaise aurait effacé leur dispute.

- Tiens, voilà les cours que tu as raté et les devoirs à faire, dit elle en posant une pile de parchemins sur le lit. Je dois y aller.

- Merci.

- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Beth qui semblait effrayée de rester seule avec Louise.

Louise regarda Alice. Elle était juste venue là pour lui amener du travail ? Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle allait bien. Leur amitié était vraiment terminée ? Comme pour répondre à sa question Alice déclara en quittant la pièce :

- Non. J'ai fait mon devoir de préfète, je dois y aller.

Louise sentit son cœur se glacer et sa vue se brouiller. Elle baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour contrôler ses sentiments.

- Je dois y aller moi aussi, ajouta Beth. Tu reviens quand ?

- Demain normalement, répondit Louise.

- Alors à demain, dit elle avant de partir.

Louise ne répondit pas.

Elle eut l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain midi. Elle se décida à aller en cours, elle se sentait mieux, malgré sa culpabilité qui la rongeait. Elle sourit en voyant Morganne Crivey l'observer avec méfiance, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle où se déroulait son cours de Métamorphoses.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle en attendant que les autres élèves viennent. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Igor s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes en apercevant Louise. Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, ce qui calma le peu de bonne humeur de la jeune fille. Puis le Serpentard alla s'installer à une place libre à l'autre bout de la classe.

Louise était vexée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller parler au Serpentard car le professeur arriva et le cours commença.

A la sortie du cours, Louise se dirigea vers Igor qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

- Salut Igor, dit elle.

- Salut, répondit il sans même la regarder.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t elle.

- Très bien, répondit il en fermant son sac.

Louise le fixa sans rien dire. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il ne voyait pas qu'elle essayait de lui parler !

- Je dois y aller, dit t il en mettant son sac sur son dos.

Il sortit de la salle de classe.

Louise le rattrapa.

- Igor ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit il en prenant un air tranquille.

- Rien ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis avec moi ?

- Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Louise le regarda avec insistance.

- J'avais pas envie, avoua t il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Ecoute laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît, lui dit il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

Au moment où elle lui posa cette question elle devina ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

Igor lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin à l'abri des autres élèves.

- Tu m'a volé, dit il avec colère.

- Je suis désolée je m'excuse..

- Je me fous de tes excuses, cracha t il. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

- Je…, tenta Louise.

- Laisse moi maintenant. Et n'essaie surtout pas de regagner mon amitié avec tes sales excuses !

- Igor, s'il te plaît pardonne moi, implora Louise. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

- Ca c'est sûr que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait boire cette potion a jeun ! Et toi tu la bois juste après le repas !

Louise ne répondit pas elle réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas du tout tenue compte de ce que lui avait dit Igor à propose de la potion. Ca expliquait son malaise.

- Je te laisse la Salle sur Demande. Tu seras plus à l'aise, toute seule, déclara t il en s'en allant.

Louise resta seule dans le couloir en regardant le Serpentard s'éloigner. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête et de son cœur lui rappela qu'elle venait à nouveau de perdre un ami.

Voilà. Ces derniers chapitres n'ont pas été très gai pour Louise mais ça va s'arranger, je vous le promet !!!


	13. Amélioration

Voici le treizième chapitre.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ce qui est pas de J.K Rowling (vous reconnaîtrez facilement…)

**Alixe : **merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai d'amélioré la situation de Louise parce que bon j'aime bien malmener mes personnages mais il y a quand même des limites ! J'ai quand même pas pu résister à une petite dispute avec Beth.

**AL : **Tu comprendras les raisons du comportement de ce c d'Igor dans les prochains chapitres ! lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Alpo : **Chouette encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca va s'arranger, je le promets.

**Chapitre 13 **

** Amélioration**

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très lentement. Comme chaque jeudi soir Louise se rendit au soutien. Quand elle arriva, Alice était déjà là et elle s'occupait de deux élèves. Léa et Dimitri étaient déjà assis. Ils semblaient l'attendre. Elle entra et alla s'installer auprès d'eux.

- Ah Louise ! Tu es l ! s'exclama Dimitri.

- Oui.

- On a cru que tu te réveillerais jamais !

Louise fronça les sourcils. Toute l'école était au courant ?

- Comment savez-vous que ..

- C'est mon frère…, répondit Léa.

C'est vrai que Léa était la petite sœur de Mathew.

- C'est lui qui t'as trouvé, acheva la petite blonde.

Louise poussa un petit cri de surprise. C'était lui qui l'avait appelée avant qu'elle s'évanouisse !

- Il t'as vu tomb et il t'a emmené à l'infirmerie, expliqua Léa.

Louise ne répondit pas encore trop étonnée.

A sept heures, le soutient se termina et Louise décida d'aller remercier Mathew. Mais il n'était pas dans la salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle demanda à Sam où il se trouvait et il lui répondit qu'il était à son entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle prit son manteau et son écharpe et sortit du château. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que le parc de Poudlard était recouvert de neige.

Elle sourit, elle adorait la neige. Elle s'amusa à laisser ses propres empruntes dans les coins où la neige était intacte.

Au bout de dix minutes elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie. Elle se dirigea vers le stade avec une certaine appréhension.

Elle entra et remarqua que le terrain était vide.

- Salut Louise !

Elle se retourna et vit Danny Potter sortir des vestiaires.

- Salut, répondit elle. Vous ne vous entraînez pas ?

- On a terminé.

- Mathew est l ?

- Il est encore dans le vestiaire.

- Merci. Je vais l'attendre ici, dit elle en s'asseyant dans les gradins.

- D'accord. A plus tard, dit le Gryffondor en s'éloignant.

Louise attendit dix minutes que Mathew sorte. Alors que toute l'équipe était partie elle désespéra et envisagea de rentrer au château quand elle aperçut une tête rousse émerger des vestiaires. Elle respira un grand coup et se lança :

- Mathew ?

Le gryffondor releva la tête.

- Louise ? Tu n'es plus malade ?

- Non.

Un silence s'installa.

« Allez dit quelque chose Louise ! » pensa t elle.

- Léa m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avais emmené à l'infirmerie, dit Louise. Je voulais te remercier.

- C'était pas grand-chose, répondit Mathew.

Louise jura l'avoir vu légèrement rougir.

- Et je voulais m'excuser, continua Louise, pour la dernière fois.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, déclara Mathew. Tu avais raison. C'est vrai que je te connais pas.

- J'aurais pas du te crier dessus, dit Louise en regardant ses chaussures mouillées par la neige.

- C'est pas grave, dit il. Ca m'a surpris mais c'était amusant.

Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il lui faisait un grand sourire, elle sourit à son tour.

- On pourrait peut être essayer de mieux se connaître ? proposa t il.

- J'ai un dossier en Etude de Moldus à faire pour Mars, expliqua t il devant l'air interrogateur de Louise. C'est sur les pratiques culturelles des moldus. Je pensais le faire sur l'autofisel.

- L'autofisel ? répéta Louise.

- Oui, les films, le cinéma, la télévision… ajouta Mathew.

- Ah ! L'audiovisuel ! dit Louise en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Oui voilà l'audiovisuel. Comme tu as une famille de Moldus, tu pourrais peut être m'aider. Et puis ça pourrait être une occasion pour mieux se connaître.

- Oui, d'accord, répondit Louise en essayant de ne pas sauter de joie.

- Super, répondit il. Il fait froid, tu veux pas rentrer ?

- Si.

Ils quittèrent le stade et rentrèrent vers le château.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Louise rencontra Beth dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en revenant de la bibliothèque.

- Salut, lança la brune.

Louise qui avait décidé de l'ignorer fut obligé de répondre.

- Salut.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda timidement la sixième année.

- Ca va.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es fâchée contre moi.

- Non tu crois ? répondit sarcastiquement Louise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as menti.

- Ah c'est pour ça…

- Bah oui c'est pour ça !

Beth fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Tu m'avais dit que personne ne t'intéressait avant les vacances de Noël, continua Louise, et je te vois dans les bras de ce Jim !

- Je suis désolée.

- Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous que tu sois désolée, lâcha Louise sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ah oui ? Tu sais ce que je pense moi ? Je suis persuadée que tu es jalouse ! s' écria Beth.

- Jalouse ? Moi ?

- Oui, jalouse. Je suis heureuse avec ce garçon alors que toi rien n'a avancé avec Mathew depuis deux ans !

Louise fronça les sourcils, Beth savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

- Mais t'as rien compris ! s'écria-t-elle. Je me fous que tu sortes avec lui ! Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu m'ai menti alors que moi je te disais tout, je te faisais confiance ! Et tu mentais depuis le début de l'année en plus ! Je suis sûre que si je n'étais pas passée chez toi ce jour là, jamais j'aurais été au courant ! Alors que Nina elle, elle était au courant depuis le début !

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu es jalouse ! s'exclama Beth.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien, soupira Louise en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'allant.

Elle ne parla pas à Beth le reste de la semaine. Elle était consciente qu'elle s'était encore disputée avec une amie, mais cette fois ça ne la dérangeait pas car elle était sûre d'avoir raison.

Le lendemain soir, Louise alla rejoindre Mathew dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour commencer le dossier.

Bien qu'elle soit stressée à l'idée de dire une bêtise devant Mathew, Louise se détendit rapidement et la soirée très vite. Tellement vite qu'ils ne s'aperçurent même pas qu'ils étaient minuit.

Si au départ c'était Mathew qui devait mieux connaître Louise ce fut finalement elle qui découvrit Mathew. Durant les deux premières heures ils avaient parlé du dossier, puis la conversation avait rapidement dévié vers leur famille.

Louise avait expliqué qu'elle était la première dans sa famille à être sorcière et que ses parents étaient fiers d'elle. Mathew, lui, descendait d'une grande famille de sorciers les Weasley.

Son intérêt pour les Moldus descendait de son grand-père, Arthur Weasley. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Arthur lui racontait les choses incroyables que les Moldus avaient inventé. Il avait très peu connu son autre grand père, responsable du journal _le Chicaneur,_ car il était mort dans la bataille qui avait opposé l'armée de Dumbledore et Voldemort. C'était d' ailleurs grâce à cette armée que son père Ronald Weasley avait fait plus ample connaissance avec sa future femme, la fille du responsable du journal.

- Alors ton père est ami avec le père d'Alice ? s'étonna Louise, tandis qu'ils continuaient de parler.

- Oui, Seamus était à Gryffondor, dans la même classe que mon père. Et sa femme c'est Padma Patil, la meilleure amie de Lavande Brown, marié avec Neville Londubat ce sont les parents de Mary Londubat.

Louise éclata de rire devant la complexité de la phrase. Mathew rit avec elle.

- Il est déjà minuit ?! s'exclama soudain le roux en regardant sa montre.

- Non, tu rigoles ?

- Je t'assure regarde, dit le Gryffondor en tendant son poignet pour que Louise puisse voir le cadran.

- J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, dit elle.

- Moi non plus, dit Mathew.

- On ferait peut être mieux d'aller se coucher. Si jamais la préfète en chef fait une de ses rondes et voit qu'on n'est pas couch on va avoir des ennuis, c'est sûr.

- Oh, non pas Alice, déclara le Gryffondor. On est dans notre Salle Commune, elle ne nous enlèverait pas de points, dit il confiant.

- Ca dépend pour qui, répondit Louise amère en baissant la tête.

Mathew posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui releva la tête.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger, l'encouragea t il.

- J'ai pas l'impression. Elle est trop énervée.

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons.

- Je sais, mais elle ne me les explique pas justement ! Alors moi je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu ne te doutes pas de quelque chose ?

- Ben si, ça a un rapport avec Igor Krum. Elle dit que je ne devrais pas le fréquenter à cause de sa famille, mais elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre.

- Peut être que Igor pourrait t'expliquer.

- Quoi ?

Elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris sa phrase, ni le ton de sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à la mettre sur la voie d'une solution.

- Igor sait certainement ce que Alice lui reproche, non ?

- Oui, je crois. Mais je lui ai déjà demandé et il ne m'a rien dit.

- Tu devrais peut être réessayer, conseilla Mathew.

Louise releva ses yeux vers Mathew, et plongea dans le regard vert du garçon. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il la fixait lui aussi.

- T'as raison, on devrait aller se coucher, dit soudain Mathew en regardant ailleurs.

Louise ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Elle était un peu déçue qu'il ne soit rien passé mais elle savait que la discussion qu'il avaient eu ce soir là était la plus grande qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard et cela la réjouissait.

- Bonne nuit, dit elle alors qu'ils se séparaient devant les escaliers menant à leur dortoir.

- Bonne nuit, répondit il.

Louise monta se coucher et eut du mal à s'endormir tellement elle était excitée. Elle réalisa alors que c'était sa première bonne journée depuis des semaines.


	14. Ce que Louise ne sait pas

**Disclaimer **: Tout m'appartient ! Sauf les personnages, l'histoire et  l'univers d'Harry Potter qui viennent de J.K Rowling… Donc en fait rien n'est à moi…

Voici le quatorzième chapitre. Comme le titre le montre, c'est un chapitre assez spécial. J'ai changé de point de vue et j'ai pris celui de Mathew et d'Igor pour montrer leur réaction face au malaise de Louise, mais dans je reprends le point de vue de Louise pour les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Nocturine : **Merci pour ta review ! Mais je n'ai pas tout compris pourquoi tu me demandais le rapport entre les Krum et les londubat ?

**Alixe :** merci pour ta review, ton guide avec Lisandra est super ! Je ne savais pas pour le prénom de Ginny !! J'espère que tu vas bientôt mettre l'épilogue de Ginny la furie en 6ème année !

**Al : **Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas voir en direct le sauvetage de Louise par Mathew dans ce chapitre !

Juste une dernière petit chose avant de commencer le chapitre 14, je rappelle les liens de parenté  de certains personnages avec ceux de l'histoire originelle d'Harry Potter. J'avoue que des fois je me perds moi-même !

**Mathew Weasley** : fils de Ron Weasley et de Luna Lovegood (fille du responsable du Chicaneur) et frère de Léa Weasley.

**Igor Krum** : fils de Victor Krum et de Hermione Granger, frère de Dimitri Krum.

**Elizabeth Thomas (Elie):** fille de Dean Thomas et de ….( Je sais pas qui, on va dire Parvati Patil).

**Anna Dubois** : fille de Olivier Dubois et de Cho Chang.

**Alice Finnigan** : fille de Seamus Finnigan et de Padma Patil.

P.S : je viens de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompée dans le dernier chapitre, c'est Parvati la meilleure amie de Lavande et pas Padma. Je suis désolée. En même temps c'est qu'un détail qui ne change rien à l'histoire…

**Mary Londubat (Div')** : fille de Neville Londubat et de Lavande Brown

Chapitre 14

Ce que Louise ne sait pas (et ne saura peut être jamais, j'hésite encore) mais que vous chers lecteurs avez le privilège de savoir !****

Lundi 15 janvier :

Mathew revenait de son cours d'Etude de Moldus quand il aperçut à l'angle d'un couloir une élève qui était collée au mur. Il s'approcha et reconnut Louise. Pourtant elle n'allait pas du tout dans la direction de leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Louise ? appela-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna et il vit avec surprise son visage luisant de sueur en plein mois de Janvier. Elle semblait complètement désorientée et regardait partout autour d'elle cherchant à savoir qui parlait. Mais le plus étrange était qu'elle paraissait  avoir du mal à respirer, elle haletait bruyamment. Soudain, elle poussa un cri qui le fit sursauter et s'écroula par terre. Il eut beau se précipiter vers elle quand il la vit tomber, il arriva trop tard.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait.

- Louise ! Louise ! dit il.

Il fallait qu'elle se réveille !

- Louise ! Louise !

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à crier, il paniquait.

Soudain les tremblements cessèrent. Mathew ne voyait même plus son ventre se soulever sous l'effet de la respiration.

« Elle est morte  » se dit il.

Puis il réalisa qu'au lieu de l'observer il devait l'amener à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Il prit doucement Louise dans ses bras et se dirigea vers  le bureau de Mme Pomfresh qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Il frappa à la porte avec son coude et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. L'infirmière le regarda avec surprise, puis elle réalisa qu'il portait un corps.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? s'écria t elle en montrant à Mathew un lit où poser Louise.

- J'en sais rien. Elle ne semblait pas bien quand je l'ai vu, et puis tout d'un coup elle est tombée.

Mme Pomfresh mit un paravent et Mathew dû attendre  derrière que l'infirmière finisse d'ausculter Louise.

Il tripotait nerveusement ses doigts quand une voix familière le fit sursauter.

- Mathew ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa tante qui sortait d'une petite pièce voisine avec la salle de l'infirmerie.

- Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue montrer à Mme Pomfresh le nouveau médicament que nous avons mis au point à St Mangouste. Et toi qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Une élève de ma classe, Louise, a fait un malaise, expliqua t il.

- Miss Wea… Potter pouvez m'apporter une chemise de nuit s'il vous plaît ? demanda alors l'infirmière derrière le paravent.

- Oui, Mme Pomfresh, répondit Ginny en ouvrant une armoire à la recherche d'une chemise de nuit.

Ginny disparut derrière le paravent et tandis qu'elle changeait Louise Mme Pomfresh ré apparut.

- Alors ? demanda Mathew.

- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon, répondit l'infirmière, en souriant.

Pourtant le Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas sincère.

- Tu n'auras qu'à passer demain, elle ira certainement mieux, ajouta-t-elle. Tu devrais aller en cours.

- D'accord, répondit Mathew qui comprenait bien qu'il gênait. Au revoir.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la tête ailleurs.

Il avait réfléchi pendant tout le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et s'était dit que Louise avait peut être pris la fiole illégal que vendait Igor. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, sauf peut être les préfets en chef, que Igor vendait une potion miracle. Mathew n'en avait jamais pris car il le détestait, mais Louise, elle était si timide, si faible, qu'elle en avait sûrement pris. Elle était si distraite qu'elle avait du mal doser et avait fait un malaise.

Il en voulait à ce Krum, d'avoir blessé une Gryffondor.

Ginny était en train de vêtir Louise de sa chemise de nuit quand elle aperçut sur le doigt de la jeune fille un petit trou. Elle prit la main tiède de la Gryffondor et examina son index. Il s'agissait d'un petit trou d'où perlait encore une goutte de sang. Ginny ne pus résister à ses réflexes de chercheuse à St Mangouste. Elle sortit une fiole de sa robe et préleva du sang de la main de la jeune fille. Elle devait encore poursuivre son tour des écoles de Sorcellerie anglaises et américaines pour présenter le nouveau médicament découvert par le laboratoire de l'hôpital. Elle étudierait cet échantillon quand elle reviendrait.

Mardi 16 janvier

- On va manger ! dirent Sam et Robin.

- D'accord, je vous rejoint, j'ai un truc à faire, répondit Mathew.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et frappa à la porte, l'infirmière lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour, dit il.

- Bonjour Mathew, lui répondit Mme Pomfresh. Ta tante est partie ce matin.

- En fait je venais voir si Louise allait mieux.

- Ah… Eh bien elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

- Je peux pas quand même la voir ? demanda Mathew.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit l'infirmière.

Il s'assit près de son lit  et observa Louise. Elle dormait tout simplement. Rien ne pouvait indiqué qu'elle avait fait un malaise la veille, sauf peut être la bosse qu'elle avait sur la tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il se surprit à regretter de ne pas voir son regard gris, si étrange, quand elle le regardait.

Son bras droit était posé sur le drap et il eut soudain envie de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer, la prévenir qu'elle n'était pas seule , qu'il était là. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle devait se réveillée.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et se leva brusquement, faillit faire tomber la chaise et décida de partir.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie, il aperçut le Serpentard. Avant même de le croiser il lui lança un regard noir auquel Krum répondit par un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? cracha Mathew.

- Mais comme toi, tu vois, je vais à l'infirmerie voir Louise, répondit l'autre sans cesser de sourire.

- Elle ne veut pas te voir.

- Elle est réveillée alors ?

- Non.

- Donc rien ne te dit qu'elle refuse de me parler.

- Laisse là tranquille sale serpent !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne fera pas la même erreur que ta mère !

Le sourire de Igor disparut.

- Tais toi !

- On fait moins le malin maintenant ! nargua Mathew devant le changement d'attitude du Serpentard. Vendre des choses illégales, ça tu sais le faire ! Mais avouer la vérité à Louise, ça tu ne le fais pas !

Igor planta ses yeux chocolats dans le regard vert de Mathew, sans rien dire.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais du mal ! Elle s'est disputée avec ses amis pour toi, elle fait un malaise par ta faute, et toi, en récompense, tu lui ment !

- Je ne lui ment pas du tout ! Je ne lui dis pas tout.

- C'est la même chose ! s'écria Mathew.

- Ah oui ?! Et toi tu peux parler ! Avec la préfète en chef, vous êtes sympa avec elle peut être ?! Vous vous énervez contre elle et vous ne lui expliquez même pas pourquoi !

- Elle peux nous faire confiance.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? s'énerva Igor. Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Louise n'est pas une pauvre fille trop peureuse pour faire quoique ce soit seule et qui fait confiance à n'importe qui ! Ce n'est pas une gamine qui a besoin que tout le monde la protège ! Elle est comme tout le monde,  elle a besoin de savoir la vérité pour croire quelqu'un ! Elle a besoin de savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'elle me fréquente pour vous écouter ! Mais ça, tu ne le sais pas, car tu ne la connais pas ! Alors tu te permets de la juger sur son apparence, c'est-à-dire, une personne timide. Alors que vous passez tous à côté de quelqu'un de bien.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda alors Mme Pomfresh en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Rien, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons.

L'infirmière les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- En tout cas allez parler ailleurs, vous dérangez ma patiente.

- Nous avions fini, déclara Igor. Je venais justement voir Louise.

- Ah bon et bien entrez.

- Merci, dit le Serpentard en regardant le Gryffondor lui lancer un regard assassin et s'éloigner.

Il entra et s'assit près du lit de Louise. Elle semblait si fragile. Le rouquin de Gryffondor avait raison en fait. C'était de sa faute si elle était là. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler au début de l'année, ça aurait éviter à la Gryffondor beaucoup de disputes.

Dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était à l'infirmerie il avait le rapprochement avec la disparition d'une de ses fioles de potion. Sa bonne humeur du cours de Métamorphoses était une preuve qu'elle en avait pris. Mais elle l'avait pris après le repas… Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas écout ? Pourquoi ne lui avait elle pas demandé plutôt que de la lui voler ? Et surtout pourquoi avait elle pris cette potion ?

La voir allongée sur ce lit, lui rappela le souvenir de Mona. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et réprima les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il se leva, s'approcha du visage de Louise et lui embrassa le front. Puis il partit, résolut à cesser tout lien avec Louise Baker dès qu'elle serait réveillée, pour la protéger de lui-même, même si une partie de lui lui criait que lui raconter la vérité serait la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, et pour tous les autres.

Vous saurez qui est Mona dans les prochains chapitres )


	15. Interrogatoire

Voici le quinzième chapitre.

Merci à Al, Alpo et Alixe pour leur reviews !

Je vais arrête quelques temps de mettre des nouveaux chapitres car je dois passer mon bac. Mais dès que j'ai fini j'en remets d'autres en ligne. Je vais essayer de finir cette fic avant la fin des vacances d'été. De toutes façons c'est bientôt la fin.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling (qui a un site Internet super d'ailleurs) sauf quelques éléments que vous reconnaîtrez facilement..

**Chapitre 15**

**                Interrogatoire**

Deux semaines plus tard, Alice vint voir Louise à la fin du déjeuner. Elle remarqua qu'Igor était tout près d'elles, et pouvait entendre leur conversation.

- Louise. Le directeur Dumbledore, veut te voir cet après midi à la fin des cours dans son bureau. Tu devras aller voir McGonagall pour qu'elle t'y emmène.

- D'accord. Merci.

Alice repartit sans un mot et Louise alla à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle sentit qu'Igor l'observait. Elle était inquiète de ce que lui voulait le directeur. Elle n'avait jamais été convoqué auparavant.

Le soir lorsque la cloche sonna, elle alla retrouver la professeur de Métamorphoses à la salle des professeurs. Celle ce ne lui dit pas un mot de tout le trajet et s'arrêta devant une gargouille. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à  dire le mot de passe, une voix les interpella.

- Minerva ! Puis je parler à Miss Baker avant qu'elle n'aille voir le directeur ?

Elles se retournèrent vers une jeune femme rousse.

- Bien sûr Ginny, répondit McGonagall. Vous connaissez le mot de passe ?

- Oui.

- Alors à toute à l'heure, dit la professeur en montant un escalier en colimaçon.

Louise regarda cette 'Ginny'. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant et se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Alors Louise tu vas mieux ? demanda t elle.

- Oui, répondit Louise qui cherchait à comprendre comment cette femme avait pu être au courant de son malaise. Mais comment savez-vous que …

- J'étais dans l'infirmerie quand Mathew t'a amené. Tu sais pourquoi le directeur veut te voir ?

- Non.

- Quand tu étais évanouie, c'est moi qui t'ai mise en chemise de nuit et… j'ai remarqué un trou dans ton doigt…

Louise sentit son sang se glacer.

- Je travaille au laboratoire de l'hôpital St Mangouste et je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de prélever un peu de ton sang.

Louise se retint de pousser un grand soupir d'agacement.

- Je l'ai analysé il y a quelques jours et j'ai pu en conclure ce qui avait provoqué ton malaise.. Tu sais ce que tu as pris est illégal ?

Louise réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas que Igor se fasse prendre par sa faute. Même si apparemment il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient amis.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, mentit elle.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vois, dit elle. Tu ne veux rien me dire. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ecoute je ne vais pas te punir, je voulais juste te prévenir que tu risques beaucoup en prenant ses substances.

Louise s'apprêtait à lui rappeler qu'aucune dépendance n'était possible, mais une voix au fond de sa tête la fit taire.

- Je sais que cette potion ne rend pas dépendant, reprit elle comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Louise, mais sur le plan psychologique on peut vite devenir accro. Sans parler des sanctions que tu risque d'avoir par le Ministère de la Magie.

Louise ne répondit pas et continua à fixer cette femme rousse, qui malgré tout lui inspirait confiance.

- Mais ça peut être que ton dealer ne te l'a pas dit, déclara t elle soudain.

Louise cilla et Ginny sourit.

- Tu n'as pas pu te la faire toute seule cette potion. Je me suis renseignée tu ne suis pas le cours du professeur Rogue. Tu n'aurais donc pas pu te procurer les ingrédients. A moins que tu ne les voles mais tu es une bonne élève qui n'a jamais rien volé auparavant, expliqua Ginny.

Louise fronça les sourcils malgré elle on la traitait encore de 'gentille petite fille modèle' !

- Comme tu n'as pas pu réaliser toi-même cette potion, c'est que tu l'as demandé à quelqu'un et j'imagine que tu ne dois pas être la seule à l'avoir fait. Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas le nom de cette personne. C'est courageux de ta part. Remarque tu es à Gryffondor, donc c'est logique.

Ces dernier mots réchauffèrent le cœur de Louise, et elle s'efforça de ne pas sourire pour rester impassible aux remarques de Ginny.

- J'espère que tu ne t'en tireras pas trop mal, avec le directeur, termina Ginny. Le mot de passe est 'Chocogrenouilles'. Au revoir, dit elle en partant.

Louise se tourna vers la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe. Un escalier en colimaçon apparut et Louise monta doucement les marches, en essayant de se calmer et inspira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit une voix.

Louise poussa la porte et entra dans un vaste bureau. Le directeur était à la fenêtre et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue étaient également là. A la vue de ce dernier, Louise sentit ses jambes trembler.

- Bonjour Louise, dit le directeur. Asseyez-vous.

- Bonjour, répondit Louise d'une petite voix.

Elle s'assit en face du directeur et attendit.

- Vous savez certainement pourquoi vous êtes là Miss Baker, non ? demanda la responsable des Gryffondor.

- Euh Mme Ginny m'a…

- Mme Potter, reprit Rogue méprisant.

- Mme Potter, m'a dit que c'était à propos de mon malaise.

- Effectivement. Après avoir fait des analyses, Mme Potter a remarqué que vous aviez pris une substance illicite qui a causé votre évanouissement, dit Dumbledore.

- Vous auriez pu y rester Baker ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Louise baissa les yeux. Elle aurait aimé, à ce moment précis de sa vie, être transformée en mouche ou souris, pour pouvoir partir au plus vite de ce bureau.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour que vous nous expliquiez ce qui vous as pris. Le professeur McGonagall est responsable de votre maison et prendra les sanctions nécessaires, quant au professeur Rogue, en tant que maître des potions, il aimerait savoir, comme nous, qui a réalisé cette potion si compliqué.

Louise s'obstina à regarder ses pieds.

- Qui vous a donné cette potion Baker ? interrogea Rogue.

Louise ne répondit pas.

- Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Très bien, peut être qu'avec quelques gouttes de Veritaserum, ça ira mieux.

Louise le regarda pétrifiée. Il n'allait pas le faire, quand même ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Ca devait être marqué quelque part dans le règlement de l'école que c'était interdit !

- Allons, allons Serverus, tempéra le directeur. Nous n'utiliserons pas de Veritaserum. Je suis sûre que Louise nous dira tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir de son plein gré.

- Miss Baker, vous avez fait une grosse bêtise. Vous avez maintenant l'occasion de vous racheter en nous disant qui vous a donné cette potion, déclara Rogue.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Eh bien répondez quelque chose Baker, dit McGonagall.

- Personne ne sera que c'est vous qui nous l'avez dit, encouragea Rogue.

- C'est de l'incitation à la délation ! s'écria t elle.

Le professeur des potions poussa un juron et s'écarta de la Gryffondor.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Louise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait osé leur dire ça. Et leur crier dessus ! Cette fois c'était sûre elle serait renvoyée de Poudlard.

- Bien, déclara le directeur au bout de quelques minutes. Minerva, vous prendrez les sanctions nécessaires avec Miss Baker puisqu' elle est dans votre maison. Louise, si jamais vous changez d'avis, mon bureau est toujours ouvert.

Louise regarda le vieil homme. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur de malice habituellement dans ses yeux bleus.

- Vous pouvez y aller Baker, dit sèchement McGonagall. Je dois parler avec le directeur de votre punition.

- Au revoir, dit timidement Louise avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors elle sècha les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et entrepris de rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor sans prendre les couloirs les plus fréquentés. Une voix l'interpella soudain :

- Louise !

Elle se retourna et vit Igor à l'autre bout d'un couloir.

- On peut parler ?

Louise essuya à nouveau quelques larmes et se dirigea vers le Serpentard.


	16. L'histoire d'Igor Krum

Voici le seizième chapitre. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à l' écrire mais j'avais du mal à le faire. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop dramatique par rapport au reste de l'histoire, alors dites moi si vous trouvez qu'il ne va pas avec le reste.

Meric à **Alixe** et à **Al** pour votre review et vos encouragements à propos du bac.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

**Chapitre 16**

**L'histoire d'Igor Krum **

**-** Alors ? Tu leur a tout dit ?

Louise essuya quelques larmes et se dirigea vers le Serpentard.

- Non. Mais si tu veux savoir, je me demande bien pourquoi je t'ai couvert, lança t elle sèchement.

Igor la regarda, surprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Laisse tomber, dit elle en continuant son chemin.

- Attends ! dit il en saisissant son bras.

Louise se retourna violemment et il pu voir que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Quoi ?

- Je dois te dire la vérité.

- Allons dehors, déclara Louise.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le parc et s'assirent en face du lac dans la neige.

- Alors ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, bredouilla Igor.

- Et bien tu vas répondre à mes questions alors, affirma Louise.

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?

- Je m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir protég

- J'ai pas besoin de protection, Igor.

- Je veux dire que j'aurais du voir que tu allais mal depuis quelques temps. Je pensais que c'était passé, j'ai pas vu que c'était de pire en pire. Et quand tu t'es évanouie, j'ai eu très peur. J'ai réalisé que c'était de ma faute, que j'aurais pas du te montrer cette potion, que j'aurais jamais du te parler en début d'année. Ca t'aurait éviter beaucoup de soucis, expliqua t il.

- Tu regrettes notre amiti … demanda Louise, inquiète.

- Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa de dire Igor. Au contraire je suis très content de te connaître, mais tu te disputes avec tout le monde à cause de moi. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus pour que tout redevienne comme avant que je sois là.

- Mais tu aurais pu me demander ce que j'en pensais.

- J'étais persuadé d'avoir raison à ce moment là. J'ai prétexté être en colère contre toi parce que tu m'avais volé une potion. C'était pour que tu croies que je ne voulais plus te voir.

- Ben ça a marché.

- Je suis désolé.

- Deuxième question : pourquoi Alice et Mathew t'en veulent ?

- Pour Mathew, c'est simple il est jaloux, dit Igor amusé.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il est jaloux. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il est sorti de l'infirmerie. Il paraissait bouleversé. Et quand il m'a vu venir te voir, il s'est énervé.

- Il est… Tu es… Vous.. vous êtes venus me voir ? bégaya Louise surprise.

- Oui, mais tu dormais.

Louise rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais elle continua ses questions.

- Et pour Alice ?

- Il y a autre chose.

- C'est à propos de ta famille, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard, ma mère, Hermione, était amie avec Seamus, le père d'Alice. Avec les autres étudiants de Gryffondor ils étaient très solidaires. Elle est sortie avec le père de Mathew, Ron Weasley. Ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble quand ils ont fini leur études mais ils étaient restés très amis. Quand ma mère a revu mon père, Victor Krum, un an après leur sortie de Poudlard, elle est tombée amoureuse. C'était réciproque alors ils se sont mariés. Mais les amis de ma maman n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette union. Mon grand-père paternel était un Mangemort et ils craignaient qu'elle ai des problèmes. Même si il était en prison. Mais elle ne les a pas écouté et l'a épousé. Tout s'est bien passé pendant une dizaine d'années. Ma mère a accouché de moi, puis de ma sœur Mona, et enfin de Dimitri.

- Tu as une sœur ?

- Avait.

- Oh.. désolée.

- C'est pas grave. Mona avait un an de moins que moi, et pourtant on était très proches, même si à dix ans ça peut paraître ridicule. Quand je t'ai vu le jour de la rentrée, tu m'as toute de suite fait penser à elle. Les mêmes yeux gris, toujours dans la lune, les mêmes cheveux… La ressemblance était incroyable. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé d'aller te parler lors du premier cours de Métamorphoses. Surtout quand j'ai vu que tu étais une fan de cinéma, comme Mona et moi. Même si ce n'était que de dessins animés à l'époque.

- J'aurais aimé la connaître, chuchota Louise.

- J'ai une photo, dit il.

Il sortit de sa poche une photo et lui montra. Elle représentait Igor et sa famille qui faisaient des signes à l'objectif. Les feuilles de l'arbre, situé en arrière plan bougeaient doucement au rythme du vent. Igor tenait une bouquet de fleurs rouges, sa sœur se tenait à sa gauche. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, elle tenait la main de son grand frère. Derrière eux, un homme grand et brun aux larges sourcils, regardait amoureusement sa femme. Elle était brune et ses cheveux désordonnés, elle tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Ils semblaient tous heureux.

- J'avais dix ans, Mona neuf et Dimitri trois ans, expliqua t il. La photo a été prise quelques jours avant qu'elles disparaissent.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? demanda doucement Louise, sans s'en rendre compte.

Igor semblait hésiter. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il commença à raconter la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur.

- Mon grand père était sortit de prison quelques semaines auparavant, et nous avions déjà reçu des lettres de menace. Nous devions déménager le lendemain. Mais … Ce jour là, mon père était partit au Ministère de Bulgarie pour régler les derniers détails de notre départ.

_** --------------- FLASH-BACK ----------------**_

J'étais dans ma chambre à l'étage avec Dimitri, Maman nous aidait à faire nos sacs. Mona jouait dans le jardin quand soudain nous l'avons entendu crier.

- Allez les garçons, dépêchez vous de m'aider à faire votre valise, je dois encore faire celle de votre sœur, dit Hermione à ses deux enfants.

- On peut prendre nos jouets ? demanda l'un des deux garçons.

- Je suis désolée Igor, mais nous n'avons pas le temps et la place pour tout emmener. On rachètera des jouets à Londres d'accord ?

- D'acco… commença t il.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!! MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!!!!!!! cria soudain une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

- Mona ! s'écria Hermione. Cachez vous l !

Les deux enfants entrèrent rapidement dans l'armoire à moitié vide.

- Ne répondez que si vous reconnaissez la voix de Papa, leur dit elle.

- D'accord, dit Igor en serrant Dimitri dans ses bras.

- _Enfermo ! _ lança t elle avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

J'aurais déjà du me douter que je ne la reverrais plus.

On a entendu des cris, des sortilèges lancés, un Aveda Kedavra… 

-------------------------------------------------

- Un Aveda Kedavra ! s'exclama Louise horrifiée.

- Oui. Je l'entends encore, dans mes pires cauchemars, quand je revis la scène.

----------------------------------------------------

_J'ai demandé à Dimitri d'arrêter de pleurer et lui ai bouché les oreilles. J'avais peur qu'on nous entende. Soudain tout s'est arrêté. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais au bout d'un moment on a entendu des bruits, un grand cri, et puis Papa est venu nous chercher._

- Igor ? Dimitri ? demanda soudain une voix pleine de sanglots.

- Papa ? demanda Dimitri.

- _Alohomora ! _

La porte s'ouvrit et Victor Krum prit ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

Igor était terrorisé. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête d'enfant. Qu'étaient devenues sa maman et Mona ? Et pourquoi Papa pleurait il autant ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Son visage était déformé par la tristesse et la colère.

Après de longues minutes, Victor lâcha ses enfants.

- Venez on va aller au Ministère, dit il.

Il prit Dimitri dans ses bras.

- Igor, quand je te le dirais, tu fermeras les yeux et tu me donneras ta main.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais simplement ce que je te dis.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et longèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier. Alors qu'ils allaient descendre les premières marches, Victor dit à son fils de fermer ses yeux.

- Mais je vais tomber.

- Je suis là, assura le père en tendant sa main à son enfant.

Ils descendirent et traversèrent le salon.

Une odeur étrange gêna soudain Igor, celle du sang. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et vit avec horreur que la pièce était dévastée, deux personnes portant une robe et une cagoule noires gisaient par terre. Un peu plus loin il vit sa mère le visage ensanglanté, qui tenait la main d'une petite fille. Il reconnut Mona.

- Maman… Mona ! cria il en lâchant la main de son père et en courant vers sa petite sœur.

- Igor !

Le garçon s'agenouilla près du corps de sa sœur et le secoua.

- Mona ! Mona ! Réveille toi !

Mais l'enfant ne bougeait pas, elle ne respirait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait.

- Mona, murmura t il en tentant d'essuyer les larmes, de plus en plus nombreuses, qui coulaient. Reviens. S'il te plaît, me laisse pas…

- Igor, ça ne sert à rien, dit doucement son père en l'écartant du cadavre. Elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra plus.

- MONA !!!!!! cria t il en éclatant en sanglots.

-------------------------- **_fin du flash back -------------------------------_**

- Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé les jours et les mois suivants. Je sais juste que nous les avons enterré dans un cimetière en Angleterre, près d'un rosier, c'était leurs fleurs préférés, dit Igor.

Il continua de parler, mais Louise avait l'impression que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il s'adressait, mais à lui-même. Il se racontait encore son terrible passé. Il fixait un point invisible au loin.

- C'est ce jour là que j'ai arrêté de les pleurer. Pendant la cérémonie, il y a eu un coup de vent et des roses sont tombées près de moi. C'était un petit vent léger, pas froid du tout, un vent comme je les aime. Et elles savaient que j'adorais ce vent. J'ai alors su qu'elles pensaient à moi là-haut et qu'elles veilleraient toujours sur nous. Et depuis dès que je vois ces roses, je me dis qu'elles pensent à moi. C'est bête hein ? demanda t il en se tournant vers Louise.

Louis vit ses yeux humides. Elle secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout, répondit elle.

Il essuya ses yeux et reprit :

- C'est le jour de l'enterrement que j'ai vu pour la première fois Alice et Mathew. Pendant la cérémonie, j'ai vu que leur parents étaient effondrés, surtout le père de Mathew. Il y avait aussi Harry Potter, le survivant et sa femme. J'ai croisé le regard d'Alice et de Mathew et j'ai compris pourquoi ils m'en voulaient. Leur parents étaient tristes, car ma mère était morte. Ils ne comprenaient pas que je n'y étais pour rien. Et puis avant de partir j'ai entendu les parents de Alice et de Mathew se disputer avec mon père, ils lui reprochaient de ne pas avoir protégé Hermione et Mona, ils lui disaient qu'il aurait du prendre la décision de partir bien avant de recevoir une lettre de menace. C'était sûr que mon grand-père, ancien Mangemort, allait essayer de nous tuer dès qu'il serait sorti de prison. Il avait déjà traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe et nous avait déjà appelés bâtards. Ils disaient que jamais elle n'aurait du l'épouser, elle aurait encore été en vie.

Ils ne se sont plus jamais reparlé. Et j'imagine que Alice et Mathew ont écouté ce que leur disait leur parents : les Krum sont une famille dangereuse et peu recommandable. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu me fréquentes.

Louise et Igor restèrent encore quelques instants ensemble, sans rien dire.


	17. Amitiés ?

Voici le chapitre dix-sept. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Roxling sauf ce certains personnages que vous reconnaîtrez facilement.

**Alpo : **J'avais peur que le chapitre 16 vire trop dans le dramatique, merci pour ta review !

**Selann Yui** : Et oui j'ai enfin mis les explications, cette fois il n'y a plus de secret ,mais j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire. Pour savoir avec qui va finir Louise, lis ce chapitre, il y a un GROS indice. En espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu. Merci pour ta review ! 

**Al :** merci pour ta review ! Je suis flattée de t'avoir touch

**Alixe : **merci pour ta review, j'avais peur que la réaction de Alice et Mathew soient exagérée par rapport à ce qui s'est passé.

**Chapitre 17**

** Amitiés ?**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Igor lui avait confié son histoire. Depuis ils étaient redevenus amis. Pour sa punition, le professeur McGonagall avait exigé que Louise passe ses mardi et jeudi soirs à nettoyer les cachots de Rogue, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Parfois le maître des potions lui ordonnait de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, avec le garde chasse Hagrid, chercher quelques herbes pour ses potions.

Malgré l'immense peur qui s'était emparée d'elle la première fois que Rogue lui avait demandé ça Louise préférait ces soirs là. Rogue ne l'incitait pas en permanence à dénoncer l'élève qui lui avait donné cette potion et Hagrid était très gentil, même si ils parlaient peu.

Ce soir là elle revenait d'une punition où Rogue lui avait demandé de faire l'inventaire de tous les ingrédients de ses armoires, ce qui lui avait pris trois heures, il serait bientôt l'heure du couvre feu. En entrant dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle aperçut Mathew et Alice qui discutaient ensemble. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonsoir, dit elle.

- Bonsoir, répondit Mathew.

- Tu as été faire ta punition ? demanda sèchement Alice sans même la saluer.

- Oui. Bonsoir à toi aussi, dit elle agacée.

- J'y vais, déclara Alice. Au revoir Mathew.

- Attends Alice ! s'écria Louise alors que la préfète s'éloignait.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit elle, décidée à s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes avec les deux Gryffondor.

- Je vais peut être vous laisser alors, s'excusa Mathew en se levant.

- Non, ça vous concerne tous les deux.

Alice et Mathew se regardèrent et s'assirent.

- Igor m'a expliqué comment sa mère est morte, commença Louise. Je sais que vos parents et Hermione Granger étaient très amis. Je sais aussi que vos parents ont été très tristes quand elle est morte, mais ça n'est pas la faute d'Igor. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lui en voulez à ce point, et pourquoi vous n'aimez pas qu'on soit amis.

- T'as toujours pas compris ? Tu sais bien ce que son père a fait à Hermione ! lança Alice.

Louise se retint de la gifler. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée !

- Ce que je sais, Alice, c'est qu'ils formaient une famille heureuse et que c'est uniquement à cause de Mangemort qu'elle est morte avec sa fille !

- Mais parmi ces Mangemort se trouvait le père de Victor !

- Et alors ! Vous savez très bien qu'on choisit pas sa famille ! Igor et son père ne sont pas comme ces malades ! Cette tragédie c'est du passé. ! Alors arrêtez de lui en vouloir ! Vous croyez pas que lui aussi est triste que sa mère et sa sœur soient mortes !

- Tu ne comprends pas que l'histoire se répète ?! lâcha Alice.

Louise la regarda interdite.

- Non, c'est toi qui n' a rien compris Alice. Hermione et Victor s'aimaient. Igor et moi sommes justes amis, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, dit Louise en regardant la préfète puis Mathew.

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas nous écouter quand nous te disons de ne pas le fréquenter.

- Si justement ! Je ne sais pas quand et pourquoi vous vous êtes mis dans la tête de ma protéger, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as bien vu quand tu t'es évanouie !

- Quel est le rapport avec Igor ? demanda Louise.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis sûre que si tu ne l'avais pas connu ça ne te serais jamais arrivé. !

Louise ne répondit pas.

- Nous étions amis, tu devais me croire quand je te disais de ne pas être ami avec lui ! reprit Alice.

- Je ne pouvais pas te croire ! Tu ne m'expliquais pas ce que tu lui reprochais !

- Je n'avais pas à te le dire ! Nous étions amis, donc tu aurais du me faire me confiance !

Louise se leva furieuse.

- Si, _toi_, tu m'avais vraiment considéré comme une amie, tu m'aurais fait confiance quand je te disais que c'était quelqu'un de bien ! Mais tu ne m'as pas cru, tu t'es fiée à la réputation d'Igor alors que tu ne le connaissais même pas !

- Alors nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de l'amitié, déclara t elle froidement.

- Non, je ne crois pas , affirma Louise en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

- Où tu vas ? l'interpella la préfète en chef.

- Aux toilettes ! J'ai le droit quand même ! s'écria Louise.

Elle sortit et marcha sans prêter attention à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait, tellement sa colère était grande. Au bout de quelques minutes elle réalisa qu'elle était bien loin des toilettes, puisqu'elle se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de Poudlard.

Elle l'ouvrit et sortit dans le parc. Elle respira à plein poumons l'air frais de la nuit et marcha jusqu'au lac.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et attendit que la colère s'apaise en lançant des cailloux dans le lac.

- Je suis désolé Louise, dit soudain une voix. C'est toi qui as raison en fait.

Louise se retourna et aperçut une silhouette. Elle reconnut la voix de Mathew.

Elle ne répondit pas et lança un autre caillou.

- Tu devrais arrêter ou le calmar va s'énerver, conseilla t il.

Elle sourit faiblement et Mathew s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Enfin un sourire, dit il. On a été bête avec Alice. Tu as raison on aurait du tout t'expliquer dès le début.

Elle soupira et il reprit.

- Personnellement, je t'es toujours vu comme une fille timide, gentille, trop discrète, qui suivait tout le temps Alice. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas te défendre seule,que tu étais fragile.

- Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux rentrer Mathew, dit Louise vexée.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et continua.

- Laisse moi poursuivre. Mais depuis cette année, je m'aperçois que ça fait six ans que je me trompe complètement sur toi. Tu es quelqu'un qui se débrouille très bien toute seule, qui sais faire des bêtises. Tu t'énerves comme tout le monde, et puis… tu ne juges pas les autres sans les connaître. Tu as réussi à être ami avec un Sepentard. Tu m'as éclairé sur cette histoire avec la famille de Igor. Tu m'a montré que mes parents ont eu tort pendant toutes ces années de me dire que les Krum n'était pas une famille recommandable. Et tu as subi les remarques des autres élèves, sans jamais songer à arrêter de fréquenter Igor, enfin presque. Tu as montré que tu étais courageuse, digne d'être à Gryffondor. Et si tout ça Alice n'est pas capable de le voir, alors tant pis pour elle. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Louise le regarda ne sachant pas si c'était sa main posée sur la sienne qui l' étonnait le plus ou ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Merci, dit elle en frissonnant de froid ou de plaisir, ça non plus elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, dit Mathew. Rentrons.

Ils se levèrent.

- Mathew, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par tu es quelqu'un qui sait faire des bêtises ?

- Je sais que c'est la potion-miracle que vend Krum… euh Igor qui a provoqué ton malaise.

Elle le regarda inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais pas. J'ai un ami à Serdaigle qui en prend aussi, c'est comme ça que je connais cette potion.

Louise le regarda surprise de cette confidence.

- Comment crois tu que les Serdaigles font pour être les meilleurs dans toutes les matières ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle ri et ils rentrèrent au château.

Le lendemain, Louise se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Au souvenir de la main de Mathew sur la sienne, elle sentait son cœur bondir. Et quand elle se remémorait ses mots, elle rougissait. Mais quand Léa lui fit remarquer qu'elle souriait avec un air niais elle sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner.

Le soir, alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque, elle croisa Beth.

- Bonsoir, dit Beth.

- Bonsoir, grommela Louise.

- Louise, je veux m'excuser, déclara Beth.

Louise la regarda et réfléchit. Avait elle vraiment envie de lui pardonner ?

- Avant d'accepter tes excuses, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'a menti.

- En fait c'est assez compliqué. Plus j'y pense, plus je trouve ça stupide. J'avais honte de moi.

- Honte ?

- Oui. Cet été, avant de sortir Jim, je suis sortie avec son grand frère. Mais il travaillait souvent, et on se voyait pas beaucoup. J'ai rencontré Jim et je suis sortie avec lui peu de temps après.

- Tu es sortie avec les deux en même temps ?!

Beth baissa les yeux et rougit.

- Oui, je sais c'est nul mais c'est arrivé comme ça.

- Et c'est juste pour ça que tu ne m'a rien dit ?

- Oui. Et plus j'avais envie de te le dire, plus je me disais que tu trouverais mon attitude nulle, alors je ne te disais rien.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais jugé Beth. Surtout avec mon manque d'expérience en amour ! Mais est ce que tu comptais au moins me le dire un jour ?

- Oui, mais je ne savais pas quand. Parce que plus le temps passait plus je me disais que tu m'en voudrais de t'avoir menti aussi longtemps. Tu me pardonnes ?

Louise ne dit rien, elle réfléchissait. Alors Beth lui avait menti juste pour ça. Elle ne lui avait pas confiance, elle avait cru qu'elle lui reprocherait son comportement ! Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, même si elle ne trouvait pas ça très sympa tout de même.

- Tu sais, je ne te disais rien mais j'avais souvent envie de le faire, continua Beth. C'est un peu comme toi et Igor. Tu n'as rien dit à Alice, même si tu en avais envie. Tu as repoussé longtemps l'heure où tu allais lui dire que tu étais amie avec lui. Et finalement elle a été mise devant le fait accompli lors du bal comme toi quand tu es venue chez moi. J'ai vu sa réaction, et je comprends que tu ai eu la même. J'espère aussi que tu m'excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois à propos de toi et Mathew.

En fin de compte, Beth avait raison. Et au moins, elle, elle s'excusait. La balle était maintenant dans le camp de Louise. Elle n'avait qu'à dire un mot pour mettre définitivement fin à cette dispute, complètement idiote en fait. La comparaison avec la situation que Louise vivait avec Alice la convint.

- J'accepte tes excuses.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Beth en souriant.

- Oui. Je te pardonne mais je n'oublie pas. Je ne pourrais pas te refaire confiance tout de suite.

- Je comprends, répondit Beth dont l'enthousiasme avait faibli.

- Allez, on va manger ? proposa Louise.

- Oui, allons y.

Louise se sentait bien. Après son malaise elle avait souvent regretté d'avoir volé Igor mais finalement à présent elle était très contente de ce qu'elle avait fait. L'acte en lui-même n'avait pas été bénéfique puisqu'elle s'était sentit très mal et qu'elle avait été puni mais les conséquences qu'il lui avait apporté valaient le coup. Elle connaissait maintenant toute l'histoire d'Igor, Mathew et elle s'étaient rapprochés et Beth lui avait dit la vérité. Le seul point noir était Alice. Son attitude l'agaçait profondément et la rendait un peu triste. Pourtant une voix au fond de sa tête, lui rappela un soir que c'était dans les pires moments qu'on reconnaissait ses vrais amis.

-----------------------------

Je voulais juste vous préciser qu'avant que je choisisse le titre de la fic, j'hésitais entre la crise et le tire de ce chapitre. Parce que pour moi l'un des thèmes de cette fic parle est l'amitié, sous toutes ses formes : nouvelle amitié, amitié renforcé, amitié brisée, etc…

Sinon je vais bientôt écrire la fin de l'histoire mais j'ai un petit problème. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic j'avais une idée précise de comment elle finirait. Mais au fil du temps j'ai changé d'avis et une autre fin m'est venue à l'esprit. Alors je me demandais quelle fin voudriez vous que je mette ? Celle que j'avais prévu au départ ou l'autre ? Ou alors je peux carrément mettre les deux et vous choisirez vous-mêmes celle que vous préférez. J'espère que vous allez m'aider à répondre à cette question. Ceci n'est pas une incitation aux reviews ! C'est juste pour que je sache ce que je dois faire. Merci


	18. Fin1 La bataille

Suite à vos reviews j'ai décidé de mettre les deux fins, n'oubliez pas de me dire laquelle vous préférez.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, c'est le premier de la première fin (il y en aura à peu près 3 ou 4), c'est-à-dire de la fin que j'avais imaginé quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic.

Comme vous allez le voir, il y a un peu plus d'action, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire ce genre de scène et inventer des nouveaux sorts, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

**AL :** merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je suis contente que Beth et Louise se soient réconciliées, surtout que je me suis inspirée d'une expérience personnelle pour cette dispute. 

**Ninou** : merci pour ta review, désolée d'avoir été si longue à mettre un nouveau chapitre, mais ça a été dur d'écrire cette fin.

**Ariane : **merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

** Chapitre 18**

**Fin 1. La bataille**

Quelques jours après le professeur McGonagall vint la voir et lui annonça que sa punition était terminée sans aucune explication. Elle comprit pourquoi quand Igor lui dit qu'il avait été se dénoncer et qu'il était puni à sa place.

Alors que l'hiver se terminait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard fut organisée. Louise et Igor se rendirent dans la forêt alentour au village.

- Il ne me reste plus que cet ingrédient à trouver et je pourrais enfin tester cette potion de duplication, dit Igor alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

- Igor cette potion n'est même pas au programme, grommela Louise qui avait froid.

- Je sais mais je suis sûr que je peux y arriver. Je prendrais de l'avance sur mes études de Médicomages comme ça.

Elle soupira.

- Ah voilà c'est ça, dit il en désignant une fleur bleue un peu plus loin.

- Super. Dès que t'auras fini on va au Chaudron Baveur boire une Bièreaubeurre parce qu'on gèle ici.

Il s'abaissa vers la fleur mais s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Louise.

Il ne répondit pas et elle répéta sa question quand il lui cria :

- A terre !

Elle sentit qu'il lui sautait dessus et ils roulèrent au sol. Elle eu à peine le temps de voir un éclair blanc passer au dessus d'eux.

Ils se relevèrent.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? chuchota t elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, murmura t il.

Ils entendirent un craquement de branches et un homme vêtu d'une cagoule et d'une longue cape noire apparut entre deux arbres.

- Oh non, souffla t il.

- Belle esquive Krum. Dommage, j'aurais pu l'avoir, déclara l'homme en s'avançant vers eux.

Igor se plaça devant elle et se mit en position de défense.

- Allons allons. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire tout ce manège Igor. Elle ne souffrira pas, ça sera très rapide.

Louise sentit la terreur l'envahir. Elle savait qui était cet homme. Un Mangemort. Mathew lui en avait parlé quand il lui avait raconté la bataille du Survivant contre Voldemort. Ils voulaient tuer tous les enfants dont les parents étaient moldus. Et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

- Tu ne la touchera pas, répondit Igor.

- Je suis bien trop puissant pour vous. Vous n'avez aucune…

- _Expelliarmus ! _ hurla Igor avant même que l'homme ne finisse sa phrase.__

La baguette du Mangemort atterrit dans la main du Serpentard et l'homme fut projeté contre l'arbre le plus proche avec un grand bruit.

- Cours ! s'écria Igor en prenant la main de Louise.

Ils détalèrent le plus vite possible sans se lâcher.

Soudain Louise sentit un éclair toucher ses jambes qui se bloquèrent et elle s'écroula par terre. Elle tomba dans un fossé rempli de ronces. Elle se protégea le visage avec ses mains et elle sentit les épines rentrer dans la chair de ses bras.

- Louise ! appela Igor.

- Je suis là, dit elle.

Il descendit vers elle et elle vit avec horreur le Mangemort au dessus d'Igor.

- Atten… dit elle.

Mais c'était trop tard.

- _Impero_, lança l'homme.

L'éclair bleu toucha le dos d'Igor de plein fouet et soudain elle le vit se redresser.

- Vas y Krum. Tue la !

Louise ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri d'horreur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle regarda Igor, il avait le regard vide mais ne faisait rien. Il pouvait résister à ce sortilège si il le voulait.

- Igor ! Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria t elle. C'est moi Louise !

- Tue l ! répéta le Mangemort plus fort.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu peux résister Igor !

Igor commença à se tourner vers le Mangemort. Celui-ci le regarda surpris puis il s'énerva.

- _Endoloris !_ cria t il.

Igor poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux par terre secoué de spasmes.

- _Impero !_ lança le Mangemort.

Igor arrêta de crier et se releva.

- Tue toi-même cette sang-de-bourbe ! Tu connais le sortilège.

Louise constata avec horreur que Igor leva sa baguette vers elle. Cette fois elle était perdue. Elle allait mourir tuée par son meilleur ami. Elle recula comme elle pu malgré ses jambes emprisonnées par le maléfice qu'avait lancé le servant de Lord Voldemort et c'est alors qu'elle la sentit. Sa baguette était sous sa cape, elle pouvait la toucher.

- _Aveda…_

- _Petrificus Totalus !_ lança t elle en pointant sa baguette sur Igor.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa brusquement.

- Petite idiote ! cracha le Mangemort.

- _Rictusempra !_ ajouta Louise à l'adresse de l'homme à la cape noire.

L'homme tomba alors à terre et se mit à rire.

Louise en profita pour se lancer un contre sort et libéra ses jambes. Elle observa le Mangemort, il faisait tout pour arrêter de rire et prendre sa baguette.

Elle lança un sort à Igor pour annuler l'effet du Petrificus Totalus, mais dès que celui-ci eut la bouche libre il lui cria :

- Va t en Louise !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser !

- Va chercher de l'aide ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi !

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et se mit à courir dans la forêt.

Elle sentit un éclair rouge lui toucher la jambe et la brûler. Elle poussa un cri mais se força à avancer malgré la douleur.

Quelques pas plus loin, elle se lança un sortilège de _Sonorus_ pour pouvoir crier le plus fort possible qu'elle avait besoin d'aide dans les bois.

- AU SECOURS ! AU….

Mais un Stupéfix l'immobilisa et elle tomba au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Quand elle se réveilla, deux yeux verts l'observaient.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Je…

- Mme Pomfresh va arriver.

- Igor il faut le sauver !

- Où est il ? interrogea l'homme inquiet.

- Là bas, répondit elle en montrant la direction d'où elle venait.

Elle vit avec horreur au loin, le Mangemort se pencher sur Igor qui était à terre pour lui lancer un nouveau sort. Elle entendit un _'Crucifix' _, puis un hurlement de douleur.

L'homme qui était à ses côtés quelques secondes auparavant était déjà partit là bas. Elle voyait sa cape noire, ornée de deux baguettes dorées flotter dans le vent. C'était un Auror.

Elle se releva malgré la douleur à sa jambe. Elle devait le sauver !

Elle tituba jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Igor. Elle vit l'Auror et le Mangemort se battre en duel à coups de sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Elle s'approcha d'Igor, qui était adossé à un arbre et qui respirait avec difficulté.

- _Aveda Ked….!_ entendit elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de voir que le Mangemort lui lançait un sort mortel …..

- Nooooooooooonnnnnnnnn !

Louise se sentit éjectée par quelqu'un et se cogna contre un arbre. Elle ne pu se relever tout de suite. Quand elle reprit ses esprits le Mangemort pointait sa baguette et sur Igor. Il était déjà couvert de sang. Elle chercha l'Auror des yeux, il était à terre, assommé. Elle assista impuissante au sort d' Endoloris que lança le Mangemort au Serpentard.

- _Stupefix_ ! cria soudain quelqu'un.

Louise tourna la tête et aperçut un autre Auror.

Son sort immobilisa le Mangemort. L'Auror se précipita vers Louise qui était la plus près de lui.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t il en la retournant délicatement.

Elle rencontra alors deux grands yeux marrons.

Elle secoua la tête et il reprit le combat car le Mangemort avait pu esquivé le sort.

Elle se releva et s'approcha d'Igor. Mais elle était trop faible, et la peur qu'elle ressentait lui ôtait toute son énergie, elle s'écroula à terre. Elle se redressa et rampa jusqu'à lui.

- Igor ? murmura t elle.

- Louise… tu es… vivante… J'avais peur… de ne pas… te revoir… avant de… partir, haleta t il.

Elle avait mal partout et la souffrance l'empêchait de réfléchir.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda t elle. Tu vas où. ?

- Ne sois pas… bête petite… Gryffondor… Tu sais … très bien où… je pars.

Soudain la réalité lui apparut de plein fouet. Il était grièvement blessé, son jambe gauche était cassée, il crachait du sang et le moindre mouvement respiratoire semblait être une terrible douleur. Il allait mourir. Elle prit sa main et la tint fermement.

- Arrêtes de dire ça Igor, souffla t elle. Mme Pomfresh va arriver et te soigner. Tu dois encore tenir quelques instants.

- Je ne… pourrais pas… Louise… C'est trop tard…

Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et des larmes couler. La chaleur de la main d'Igor diminuait.

- Non, murmura t elle.

- Ne pleure pas….

Elle ne répondit pas et serra la main d'Igor encore plus fort.

- Pardonne moi Igor, chuchota t elle entre deux sanglots. J'aurais pas du te laisser seul…

- Tu as fait… ce que je t'avais… demandé… c'est tout…

- J'aurais pas du te laisser seul, répéta t elle.

- Je les vois… Elles sont là….dit il soudain.

- Qui ? demanda t elle en essuyant les larmes de plus en plus nombreuses et en cherchant du regard des silhouettes dans la forêt.

- Mona… et Maman….

Il était en plein délire ! Mais que faisait Mme Pomfresh ? Elle jeta un regard aux Aurors. Le premier s'était relevé et aidait le second à lutter contre le Mangemort. Elle reporta son attention sur le visage pâle de son ami.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Au revoir Louise, dit il dans un dernier souffle.

Elle sentit avec effroi sa main devenir glaciale.

- Igor, dit elle en le secouant. Igor ! Reviens !

Mais le corps du Serpentard ne remuait pas. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux et elle n'entendait plus son souffle. Il était mort.

- Igor, sanglota t elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse en pleurant. Puis elle s'évanouit et ne sentit pas que le second Auror la prenait dans ses bras pour la ramener à Poudlard.

-------------------------------

**Note :** pour la tenue des Aurors, je ne savais plus si ils en avaient une spéciale, alors j'en ai inventé une.


	19. Fin 1 L'enterrement

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette première fin. Je suis désolée de le mettre seulement maintenant mais je viens de rentrer de vacances et j'ai du faire quelques modifications avant de l'envoyer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je reste encore une dizaine de jours chez moi et je compte bien en profiter pour terminer La crise.

Quelle joie pour moi quand je suis rentrée de voir que j'avais reçu 6 reviews ! J'en avais jamais reçu autant d'un coup !

**Ariane, cyra : **merci pour vos compliments ! Je suis ravie que de nouveaux lecteurs viennent s'ajouter même lorsque ma fic touche à sa fin.

**AL, nocturine, draymione, Kitty-hp-16 :** merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que je vous ai touché. Comme vous j'étais triste de faire mourir Igor, mais c'était la fin que j'avais décidé quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire et des reviews, j'ai changé d'avis, c'est pourquoi je vous préviens Igor ne meurt pas dans l'autre fin.

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout vient de J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages que vous reconnaîtrez facilement.****

**Note :** j'ai déjà rédigé le dernier chapitre de cette première fin mais je préfère envoyer les chapitres un par un. Mais ne vous inquiétez il arrivera prochainement (mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas laisser de reviews ! lol). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il ne soit pas très gai, comme son titre l'indique.

**Chapitre 19**

** Fin 1. L'enterrement**

Elle se réveilla le lendemain et vit un plafond blanc. C'était la deuxième fois cette année. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Elie endormie sur une chaise. Elle sentit alors que son cœur était serré.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers le lit à sa gauche. Il était vide. Pourtant Igor avait été blessé lui aussi !

- _Au revoir Louise_

Ses dernières paroles lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire et elle le vit respirer une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur. Ses yeux la piquèrent et des larmes coulèrent. Elle n'essaya pas de les retenir.

Ses sanglots sortirent Elie de son sommeil.

- Mme Pomfresh ! Elle est réveillée !

Louise se laissa faire, sans pouvoir stopper le flot incessant de larmes. Une fois que Mme Pomfresh lui donna différentes potions, Elie la prit dans ses bras et la consola comme elle le pu.

- Il est mort, répétait Louise dans les bras de la Serdaigle. Il est mort… Il est mort…

Louise sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Elle fut convoquée au bureau du directeur Dumbledore quelques jours plus tard. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Deux hommes, un brun et un roux se tenaient en retrait. Elle reconnut les deux Aurors.

- Bonjour Miss Baker, commença le directeur.

- Bonjour, répondit elle machinalement.

Elle n'écouta pas les condoléances qu'il lui présentait. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait compris la réalité elle s'était renfermée et parlait peu. Elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour comprendre ce que les gens lui disaient, même quand ils l'assuraient de leur soutien. Elie était en permanence avec elle sauf quand elle rejoignait la tour des Gryffondors où Mathew et Beth prenaient le relais. Et la nuit quand elle faisait des cauchemars Judy était là pour la rassurer. Malgré la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait, la présence de ses amis soulageaient peu sa tristesse. Elle revoyait sans cesse Igor. Et dans ses rêves elle revivait la scène, les sorts que lui avait lancé le Mangemort et son agonie, ses dernières paroles. Parfois le rêve devenait morbide.

Igor se tenait devant elle, comme quand le Mangemort lui avait lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium et alors pour se défendre, au lieu de lancer le sortilège de Petrificus Totalus, comme elle l'avait fait dans la réalité, elle prononçait 'Aveda Kedavra' et il tombait, raide mort.

- Miss Baker ? répéta le directeur.

Louise sortit de ses pensées et essaya de se concentrer sur Dumbledore.

- Je voudrais vous présenter les deux Aurors qui ont arrêté votre agresseur et qui vous ont ramené, déclara t il quand il fut sûr de bénéficier de son attention.

Il tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient approchés d'eux.

- Voici Ronald Weasley, dit il en présentant un grand roux aux yeux marrons, et Harry Potter.

Louise reconnut le Survivant à ses yeux vert émeraude et à sa cicatrice. Les deux Aurors la saluèrent.

- Louise, dit le directeur, nous voulions vous dire que le Mangemort Lucius Malefoy avait été condamné à perpétuité pour Azkaban suite au meurtre de… Mr Krum. Lucius Malefoy était sorti de prison au mois de Septembre et nous n'avons malheureusement pas fait le lien avec les agressions qui ont commencé ce même mois dans Londres.

Louise ne dit rien, elle ne lisait jamais le journal, comment aurait elle pu savoir qu'un ancien Mangemort était sorti de prison ou que des agressions avaient été commises ?

- C'est au mois de Janvier que nous avons fait le rapprochement, continua le directeur. Harry et Ron étaient chargés de cette affaire mais ils avaient perdu sa trace depuis une semaine aux environs de Poudlard. Grâce à votre cri ils ont pu le capturer.

Cette nouvelle la laissa indifférente. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire puisque Igor était mort.

- Mr Victor Krum a prévu l'enterrement pour demain. Souhaitez vous y assister ?

- Oui , murmura t elle.

- Vous pourrez y aller accompagnée. Vous devrez vous rendre au bureau de Mc Gonagall à neuf heures précises. Vous rejoindrez le cimetière avec Dimitri Krum.

Elle tressaillit au nom du jeune Poufsouffle, et se mit en colère contre elle-même. Depuis deux jours elle n'avait cessé de se lamenter intérieurement sur son sort. Elle avait perdu un ami mais Dimitri, lui, avait perdu son unique frère !

- Encore une dernière chose, souhaitez vous passer vos ASPICS en à la fin du mois de Juin, c'est dire dans trois mois ?

Elle releva la tête et remarqua que les deux Aurors l'observaient du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à ça, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie elle avait été en cours mais elle n'avait pas tellement écouté.

- Si vous préférez ne pas les passer, vous devrez redoubler votre septième année l'année prochaine, ajouta Dumbledore.

- Je vais passer mes ASPICS, répondit elle.

Le directeur lui sourit et elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'elle rentrait à la tour de Gryffondor, elle aperçut un garçon blond accoudé à une fenêtre. Il semblait en pleine réflexion et elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement le Serpentard. Ce fut lui qui se retourna quand il sentit qu'elle passait près de lui.

- Louise ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et réalisa que Alex Malefoy lui parlait, mais il semblait avoir perdu toute son assurance.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t il.

Elle le dévisagea et il soupira.

- Excuse moi. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais celui qui vous a attaqué.....

- Je sais, déclara t elle d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne le voulait.

Le peu de couleur qui coloraient le visage du garçon disparut instantanément.

- Igor et moi étions amis, articula t il. Je ne savais pas que mon grand-père était sorti de prison. On cache beaucoup de choses chez les Malefoy. Beaucoup trop de choses, soupira t il. Tu sais mon père a participé à la guerre contre Voldemort, il s'est battu aux côtés de Harry Potter et s'est retourné contre son propre père. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais regretté son geste. Pour lui Lucius n'est plus son père, seulement un ancien Mangemort.

- Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ? demanda t elle moins sèchement.

- J'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est pour que tu saches que malgré mon nom, qui est celui du meurtrier d'un ami que nous avions en commun, je souffre autant que toi de sa disparition. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis comme Lucius, juste parce que nous venons de la même famille.

- Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris cette année et grâce à Igor, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux réputations ou aux noms de famille pour connaître une personne, dit elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire et repartit.

Le lendemain, Mathew et elle se rendirent au bureau de McGonagall. Dès qu'il avait su que quelqu'un pouvait l'accompagner à l'enterrement il s'était proposé. Elie et Beth avaient accepté de laisser leur place. Louise n'avait rien dit, malgré l'esquisse de sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage quand le Gryffondor s'était proposé.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors elle vit Dimitri avec Arthur Ledger, le préfet en chef, qui était aussi à Poufsouffle. Le jeune Krum était très pâle et avait les yeux rouges. Le professeur Chourave et Rogue étaient aussi présents. McGonagall leur présenta un objet qu'ils touchèrent tous et le Portoloin les transporta dans un cimetière.

Un petit attroupement était déjà arrivé. Ils les rejoignirent. Elle reconnut Harry Potter, une femme rousse l'accompagnait. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire quand leur regard se croisèrent et elle reconnut Ginny. A côté d'eux se tenaient Ronald Weasley et son épouse, une jeune femme blonde. Mathew alla saluer ses parents et revint auprès de Louise. Elle remarqua que Dimitri avait été rejoindre un homme brun aux sourcils noirs épais. Elle fut frappée par la ressemblance entre Igor et son père. A leurs côtés se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge, ses longs cheveux bruns cachaient son visage baissé. Elle releva la tête et Louise découvrit deux yeux bleus, rougis par les larmes. Elle portait un écusson et Louise reconnut le symbole de Durmstrang, c'était Katia Karkoff, la petite amie d'Igor. Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes et la cérémonie commença.

Louise observait le cercueil en bois, où plusieurs gerbes de fleurs étaient posées, sans vraiment écouter le discours funèbre, elle percevait quelques mots.

- Un élève digne de Serpentard…. Excellent en Potions…. Fort malgré son enfance difficile…

Malgré elle, les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Les premiers regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés le jour de la rentrée, leurs nombreuses soirées dans la Salle sur Demande, le bal de Noël, leur réconciliation.

A ce moment là Dumbledore leva sa baguette, le cercueil s'éleva dans les airs et vint se poser dans le trou creusé. Louise sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle n'en pouvait plus de ressentir toute cette souffrance. Parviendrait elle un jour à sourire à nouveau ? Quand cette tristesse s'arrêterait elle ? Elle sentit alors Mathew prendre sa main, elle releva ses yeux humides vers le Gryffondor. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils allaient repartir pour Poudlard, le père d'Igor vint voir Louise. Quand Mr Weasley vit que Victor Krum s'approchait de la Gryffondor et de son fils qui l'accompagnait, il se dirigea rapidement vers eux pour les éloigner.

- Laisse Papa, déclara Mathew devant la réaction de Ron.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et repartit vers sa femme accompagné de Mathew.

- Vous êtes Louise Baker ? demanda le brun.

- Oui. Je suis désolée pour votre fils Mr Krum, dit elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Merci, répondit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Igor m'avait dit beaucoup de bien de vous, et à vous voir il ne m'avait pas menti.

Louise rougit et ne dit rien.

- Victor ? appela la jeune fille brune en s'approchant d'eux.

- Ah Katia, viens par ici que je te présente Louise Baker, c'était la meilleure amie d'Igor.

Elles se saluèrent.

- Igor me parlait souvent de toi dans ses lettres, dit Katia.

- Il m'avait aussi parlé de toi. Il t'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Katia sourit faiblement et elle baissa la tête, Louise vit deux larmes tomber sur le sol. Louise l'observa plus attentivement, elle pouvait sentir une aura de tristesse enveloppée Katia. Instinctivement elle su que si elles s'étaient rencontrées dans d'autres circonstances elles auraient été amies. Elle se promit de lui écrire plus tard.

McGonagall vint la chercher pour rentrer à Poudlard et elle leur dit au revoir.

Le soir avant d'aller se coucher, Louise ouvrit la fenêtre, le dortoir était vide. Judy prenait sa douche. Une légère brise souffla. Mais elle n'était pas fraîche. Elle su que c'était Le vent d'Igor, celui qu'il préférait et dont il lui avait parler. Celui qu'il avait ressenti à l'enterrement de sa mère et de sa sœur. Alors pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle sourit. Igor était là-haut avec elles et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent à par son deuil c'était d'être contente pour lui car il les avait rejoint.


	20. Fin1 La fin de l'année

Voici le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette première fin.

**Disclaimer : **tout est à J.K Rowling sauf ce que vous reconnaîtrez...

**AL :** merci pour ta review ! La deuxième fin est moins triste, ne t'en fais pas.

J'explique à la fin comment j'ai calculé certaines dates. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 20**

**Fin1. La fin de l'année**

- Louise ! Tu es prête ? s'écria Judy vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oui, oui j'arrive, dit Louise en rajustant une mèche de ses cheveux qui n'arrêtait pas de s'échapper de la coiffure qu'elle portait. Mais tu vas tenir, oui ?!

- Allez, tu es très bien comme ça, déclara Judy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui ! Allez viens les garçons nous attendent en bas.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent du dortoir des septièmes années et descendirent dans la Salle Commune.

Cela faisait trois mois et demi que Igor était mort. Grâce au soutien de ses amis, Louise allait mieux, même si elle se sentait triste quelques fois. Elle avait passé les épreuves des ASPICS. Les résultats avaient été donné le matin même, elle avait eu son diplôme avec une bonne moyenne malgré sa fin d'année mouvementée. Pour fêter la fin de l'année et la fin de leur scolarité un bal avait été organisé pour les septièmes années. A la plus grande joie de Louise, Mathew lui avait proposé deux semaines auparavant si elle voulait bien être sa cavalière. Elle avait évidemment accepté, c'était pourquoi elle se sentait si nerveuse ce soir. Le jour dont elle avait si souvent rêvé était enfin là.

Elle portait la même robe qu'au bal de Noël, elle avait relevé ses cheveux mais quelques mèches s'échappaient et retombaient dans son cou. Elle tenta malgré tout de les remettre correctement mais ça semblait impossible.

Elle laissa tomber en soupirant et sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit Mathew en bas des escaliers. Il discutait avec Sam, le cavalier de Judy.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'avoir l'air moins crispé.

- Bonsoir, lança Judy en interrompant la discussion de Quidditch des garçons.

- Bonsoir, répondirent ils en se tournant vers elles.

- Waouh ! Les filles vous êtes sublimes, dit Robin quand il les aperçut.

Elles sourirent. Louise jeta un bref coup d'œil à Mathew, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, et bizarrement ça la rassura un peu.

- On y va ? demanda Judy.

- Oui

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Tous les autres élèves regardaient les septièmes années avec envie. Louise aperçut Elie à la table des Serdaigles qui discutait avec un autre élève de septième année qui s'appelait Thomas, si elle ne se trompait pas. Le repas apparut et le dîner commença.

Etrangement elle n'avait pas très faim, elle n'osait pas regarder Mathew qui était en face d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore se leva et les autres élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle tandis que les quatre tables se collaient aux murs d'un sort de McGonagall.

Le même groupe que la dernière fois monta sur une scène et commença à jouer une musique au rythme assez lent.

- On va danser ? proposa Mathew.

- Oui, répondit Louise.

Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste et il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle entourait son cou avec les siens. Elle frissonna à son contact. Les danses se succédèrent et ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

Soudain en plein milieu d'une slow, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit deux garçons apparurent : Danny Potter et Jim Red. Ils firent éclater des pétards, des milliers d'étincelles multicolores envahirent la pièce pour se poser dans les cheveux des danseurs.

- POTTEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!! hurla le professeur Rogue qui était le plus près de la porte.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un clin d'œil et prirent leur jambes à leur cou, le maître des Potions leur emboîta le pas, en courant.

Louise éclata de rire.

- Ca fait du bien de te voir rire, chuchota Mathew dans son oreille.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et croisa ses yeux verts, elle lui sourit.

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié de tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi ces derniers temps, commença Louise.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Si. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été avec moi à l'enterrement. Tu es restée auprès de moi depuis Mars pour me consoler alors que tu aurais pu faire d'autres choses plus amusantes, et ça c'est vraiment très gentil.

- Je déteste te voir malheureuse. Et ce n'était pas de la gentillesse, j'avais simplement envie de rester avec toi, expliqua t il en rougissant.

Elle le regarda plus intensément. Avait elle bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire ou se faisait elle des idées ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et se pencha vers sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit avec délice ses lèvres contre les siennes.

EPILOGUE

Mars 2040

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, c'est gentil. Je serais de retour pour le déjeuner. A toute à l'heure.

Louise déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, prit son manteau et sortit.

Une légère brise soufflait et vit voler ses cheveux blonds. Les Portoloins jusqu'au cimetière n'étaient pas loin. Elle avait découvert, depuis 20 ans déjà, qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans les cimetières, par respect pour les morts. Atterrir sur une tombe par mégarde pouvait se révéler très incorrect.

Elle toucha l'urne funéraire et arriva au cimetière.

Elle déambula dans les allés jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant celle des Krum.

Elle lut comme tous les ans le nom de _Hermione Granger Krum 1980-2013_, puis juste en dessous celui de sa fille _Mona Granger 2004-2013._ Aujourd'hui si elle venait ici c'était pour l'anniversaire des vingt ans de la mort d'Igor _2003-2020._ Depuis son décès elle était venue chaque année sur sa tombe. A chaque fois elle revoyait sa dernière année à Poudlard défiler sous ses yeux.

Pourtant en vingt ans beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle avait maintenant 37 ans, et était mère de trois enfants âgés de 3, 8 et 11 ans. Depuis maintenant 15 ans elle s'appelait Mme Weasley et aimait davantage Mathew chaque jour. Elle avait ouvert une librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse et n'avait pas perdu contact avec ses camarades de Poudlard. Elie s'était mariée un an après avoir terminé ses études avec Mark et Judy avait épousé un sorcier chinois qu'elle avait rencontré lors de ses reportages pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Alice depuis qu'elles s'étaient disputées., mais d'après ce qu'elle savait elle travaillait à un poste haut placé au Ministère de la Magie. Elle l'avait pourtant convié à son mariage quelques années auparavant, mais Alice avait décliné l'invitation prétextant un séminaire important, elle avait alors comprit qu'elles avaient pris des voies différentes toutes les deux et que le passé était trop important pour que leur amitié recommence un jour.

Elle voyait régulièrement Victor Krum et Katia qui s'était également mariée, elles étaient devenues très proche, et Katia était la marraine de l'un de ses enfants, avec Beth et Elie. L'union étonnante entre Dimitri et Léa, la petite sœur de Mathew, avait finit par avoir raison de la querelle entre les Krum et les Weasley. Ronald et Victor acceptaient désormais de se parler.

**Note de l'auteur : **je suis partie du principe que Harry entrait à Poudlard en 1991 (c'est ce que j'ai lu sur un site Internet un jour), donc il est né en 1980. Il termine donc, lui, Ron et Hermione, leur études en 1997. D'après ce que j'ai écris en 1998 Hermione et Victor se sont mariés, et Igor est né cinq ans plus tard donc en 2003. Comme Hermione et sa fille meurent quand Igor a 10 ans, elles meurent en 2013. Et Igor meurt quand il a 17 ans donc en 2020. Ainsi la septième année de Louise se déroule en 2020, c'est pourquoi 20 ans plus tard elle a 37 ans et est en 2040. J'espère que ces explications n'ont pas été trop compliqué, si quelque chose vous dérange, écrivez moi. Voilà cette première fin est terminée. J'enverrai le premier chapitre de la deuxième dans quelques jours.


	21. Fin2 Mauvaise nouvelle

Voici le premier chapitre de la deuxième fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avais dit que je finirais cette fic avant de repartir en vacances mais je n'ai pas pu. Il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire et je vais profiter des vacances pour les écrire pour pouvoir les mettre le plus rapidement possible. Je tenais cependant à mettre ce chapitre en ligne avant de partir, le titre n'est pas super mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée, si vous en trouvez un mieux, dites le moi et je modifierais.

**Alixe : **merci pour ta review, je comprends que tu ai été troublé par la mort d'Igor. Moi aussi je trouvais cette première fin trop dramatique c'est pourquoi j'en ai écrit une deuxième, en plus je pense qu'elle s'inscrit mieux dans la suite de l'histoire.

**Chapitre 21**

**Fin 2. Mauvaise nouvelle**

Le samedi, alors que Igor et Louise étaient dans la parc pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil de la fin de l'hiver, Alexander Malefoy vint les trouver.

- Igor. Le barbu aux lunettes veut te voir, déclara-t-il.

Louise fronça les sourcils et regarda Igor avec un air interrogateur. Le barbu aux lunettes ?

- Dumbledore, expliqua Igor.

- Ah.

- Alex, voici Louise. Louise Alex, présenta le Serpentard.

- Bonjour, dirent ils.

- Bon j'y vais. A ce soir Louise.

Il partit et Alex se tourna vers Louise. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, et lui non plus. Sauf peut être pour se moquer de sa timidité.

- Alors c'est toi Louise Baker ? demanda –t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Oui, ça va faire sept ans que je suis à Poudlard je te signale.

Louise rougit. Elle lui avait vraiment dit ça ?

Il sourit.

- Je vois que tu es moins timide qu'avant. Igor a un effet positif sur toi.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Tu m'excuses, je dois y aller, dit il. J'ai été ravi de te connaître.

Elle marmonna un bref 'aurevoir' et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait été gentil avec elle, ou au moins pas méchant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, le fait qu'il connaisse son nom était déjà si incroyable.

- C'était Alex Malefoy ? demanda une voix familière.

Louise se retourna et vit Elie se diriger vers elle.

- Oui.

- Ben dis donc tu connais la jet-set de Poudlard toi maintenant ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est ça d'avoir des relations ! fanfaronna Louise en riant.

Elie pouffa de rire et elles partirent pour une ballade autour du lac tout en discutant.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, déclara Elie.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'en Janvier. Et puis je vois que tu t'es rapproché de Mathew. Tu t'es enfin décidé à passer à l'attaque !

- Pas du tout, en fait ça s'est fait comme ça. Je l'ai remercié de m'avoir emmener à l'infirmerie pour mon malaise et on a parlé. Je l'aide à faire un dossier pour son cours sur l'Etude des Moldus.

- Alors c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. !

- Oui, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles moi non plus.

Le soir, vers dix heures, alors qu'elle se rendait à la Grande Salle pour retrouver Igor et aller ensemble voir un film dans la Salle sur Demande, deux garçons de Poufsouffle l'arrêtèrent dans un couloir de Poudlard, éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

- Ah te voilà Baker ! s'exclama l'un d'eux en la saisissant par le bras.

Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- Et tu te dis son ami ! renchérit l'autre.

Elle les regarda, cherchant à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient et de qui il s'agissait. D'après ses souvenirs c'étaient deux élèves de sixième année.

- Ne joue pas à l'innocente ! On sait que c'est toi qui l'a dénoncé. !

- Et tu vas payer ta trahison, déclara le plus grand des deux en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

Elle arrêta de respirer.

- ARRETEZ ! s'écria une voix familière. Celle d'Igor.

Louise prit une grande inspiration quand elle reconnut la voix du Serpentard.

- Mais Igor, elle t'a dénonc !

- Elle n'a rien fait du tout imbéciles ! C'est moi qui suis allé me dénoncer pour lui éviter de continuer à être punie pour rien.

Les deux garçons étonnés le regardèrent et se tournèrent vers Louise, qui en profita pour se dégager de l'emprise des deux garçons.

- Barrez vous et laissez là tranquille, lança-t-il.

Les deux Poufsouffle rangèrent leur baguette et filèrent sans un mot.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Igor soucieux.

- Oui, mais de quoi ils parlaient ?

- Allons dans la Salle sur Demande, on sera plus à l'aise.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce sans rien dire. Louise sentait une certaine tension dans l'air mais elle ne broncha pas. Igor ouvrit deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, lui en donna une et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Tu n'auras plus de punitions à faire, déclara-t-il après avoir bu sa première gorgée.

Louise le regarda interloquée.

- J'ai été me dénoncer à Dumbledore cet après-midi. J'avais demandé à le voir vendredi soir mais il était trop occupé, ça t'aurait pourtant éviter une soirée de retenue. Finalement il a pu me voir aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit que tu avais été courageuse de me protéger tout ce temps là et qu'il était content que je sois venu de mon plein gré me dénoncer. Ah et ta punition n'a plus lieu d'être donc tu auras tes mardi et tes vendredi soir libres à partir de maintenant, dit il en reprenant une autre gorgée, comme si il avait fini de parler.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Louise.

- Non, répondit il en reposant sa bouteille sur la table. Suite à mes activités illégales dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il a été obligé de prendre certaines mesures.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui j'aurais été puni comme toi, mais il se trouve que le jour où Mme Potter a analysé ton sang, le ministre faisait une visite à Ste Mangouste. Quand il a vu ce qu'elle avait trouvé il s'est énervé et a ordonné que l'on juge le ou les responsables.

- Mais je…

- Tu n'es plus concernée par cette histoire Louise. C'est de moi qu'il s'agit maintenant. C'est moi qui irait au tribunal lundi, pas toi. Perry et Matt, les deux garçons de toute à l'heure, ont cru que c'était toi qui m'avait dénoncé au directeur. La nouvelle a déjà fait le tour parmi 'mes clients'. Ils ont voulu se venger, je suis désolé.

- C'est moi qui le suis, murmura Louise. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas pris de ta potion, si je n'avais pas fait de malaise, jamais Mme Potter n'aurait analysé mon sang et tout ça ne serait pas en train d'arriver.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, c'est moi le coupable. Je n'aurais jamais du fabriquer cette potion et la vendre quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Je paie mes erreurs.

- Oui mais si j'avais été plus discrète, continua Louise.

- Et si on n'avait jamais existé tout ça ne se serait jamais passé. ! plaisanta Igor.

Elle le regarda étonnée, elle sourit et reprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu risques ?

- Au pire dix ans de prison, sinon ça peut varier entre un et huit ans.

- Dans tous les cas tu iras à Azkaban ? demanda –t- elle inquiète.

- Oui. Allez viens on regarde un film, déclara t il en se levant.

- C'est le dernier ? interrogea Louise.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle, mais ne répondit pas. Elle soupira.


	22. Culpabilité

Voici le chapitre 22. Je sais que j'avais dit que je terminerai cette fic avant la fin des vacances mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre, qui ne devrait donc pas tarder.

**Almaarea **: merci d'avoir lu toute la fic d'un coup ! Et merci pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir, surtout à propos des Mary Sue. Je ne voulais pas non plus que Louise soit comme ça, et je suis ravie que ça soit ce qui ressorte de l'histoire !

**AL : **merci pour ta review.Dans ce chapitre tu sauras combien de temps Igor reste à Azkaban, je ne sais pas si c'est très réaliste car je ne connais rien au Droit et encore moins aux lois sorcières ! lol.

**Alixe : **merci pour ta review, ce chapitre là n'est pas très gaie non plus mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas envie d'une « happy end » pour cette fic. J'espère quand même que ça te plaira.

**Chapitre 22**

**Fin 2. Culpabilité.**

Le lendemain, il pleuvait des cordes quand Louise se réveilla, ce qui accentua encore plus son humeur maussade. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette histoire de Potion aille jusqu'au tribunal. Et elle ne parvenait pas à ôter de sa tête que toute cette histoire était de sa faute, Igor allait aller en prison à cause d'elle. Elle était entrain de réfléchir à tout ça, devant l'une des fenêtres du dortoir des filles, et regardait la pluie tomber dans le parc de Poudlard, quand Judy entra dans la pièce.

- Louise ? On fait une partie de cartes avec les autres, tu veux venir ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non, merci, répondit Louise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Judy.

- C'est rien, ça va aller, mentit Louise qui savait très bien que ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

- C'est le procès d'Igor qui t'inquiète ?

Louise se retourna vers elle.

- Comment sais tu que …

- Certains de mes amis sont des clients à lui. Tu vois tout le monde fréquente des gens pas très reglo, ajouta Judy.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, avoua Louise en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Personne ne s'en doutait mais avec ce qui s'est passé..

- Tu veux parler de mon malaise ?

- Oui.

Louise soupira, c'était donc bien de sa faute.

- Tous ceux qui en prenaient ont eu un choc quand ils ont su que c'était à cause de la potion d'Igor, expliqua Judy. Certains ont même arrêté d'en prendre. Et entre nous ce n'est pas plus mal, cette potion peut être dangereuse si on ne sait pas s'en servir, tu en as fait l'expérience. Et j'ai lu qu'il y avait eu beaucoup d'autres incidents suite à la prise répétée de la potion, certains sont devenus fous, ne sachant plus où était la réalité de l'imaginaire. Beaucoup sont devenus accros, au fur et à mesure, plus ils en prenaient plus ils trouvaient que leur problèmes étaient dérisoires, pourtant quand la potion ne faisait plus effet, leur soucis semblaient insurmontables, alors ils en reprenaient. Par la suite toute leur vie s'est concentrée sur un seul objectif ; trouver assez d'argent pour se payer la potion. Igor connaissait certainement ces risques quand il a commencé à la vendre.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un garçon intelligent.

- Mais alors pourquoi en vendait il ?

- Il pensait vendre un peu de bonheur aux gens et les aider.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Crois tu être la seule Gryffondor à parler avec un Serpentard ?

Elle la regarda stupéfaite.

- Ben oui, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

- Quand ça ?

- Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie pour ton malaise. On s'est croisé et on a discuté, je savais déjà qu'il en vendait.

Louise ne répondit pas, elle ne pensait pas que Judy et Igor se connaissaient.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous vous connaissiez.

- Tu ne nous l'a jamais demandé.

- Pff… soupira Louise en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je plaisante ! On ne s'est parlé qu'une fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours sa meilleure amie.

- J'en suis pas sûre, à cause de moi il va aller à Azkaban, dit tristement Louise.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tôt ou tard tout ce trafic aurait été découvert de toutes façons.

- Mais jusqu'à moi il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème !

- Rogue se doutait de quelque chose.

- Mais il est vraiment obligé d'aller en prison ?

- Je crois que oui. Mais ce n'est plus l'Azkaban d'avant. Il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs , tu le sais bien.

- Je sais... c'est cette réputation.

- Les membres de la Brigade Magique sont stricts, mais humains. Il ne deviendra pas fou là-bas comme les prisonniers avant.

- Je l'espère, murmura Louise.

Le reste de la journée, le temps ne s'améliora pas et la pluie continuait toujours de tomber.

- Sales giboulées de Mars, grommela Louise en observant le temps, tandis qu'elle faisait son devoir de Métamorphoses dans la Salle Commune.

La plupart des Gryffondor étaient dans leur salle à travailler, ou à discuter près du feu quand l'équipe de Quidditch revint de leur entraînement, trempé jusqu'aux os et couvert de boue. Leur entrée fit sensation et la plupart des élèves présents éclatèrent de rire quand ils les virent entrer.

Les membres de l'équipe ne faisaient pas les fiers, ils semblaient épuisés.

- Plus … jamais… de séance… comme ça.. Robin, haleta Danny Potter qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune, précédé du capitaine de l'équipe et de Mathew.

- Vous voulez battre ces Serpentard oui ou non ? demanda le capitaine agacé, mais lui-même fatigué.

- Oui, mais…

- Bon alors ne vous plaignez pas !

C'est à ce moment là que Alice entra dans la Salle Commune.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ! s'écria-t-elle en les voyant.

- L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, répondit Larissa Kent.

- Sans blague, déclara Alice. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, plein de boue, c'est dégoûtant !

- Calme toi Alice, dit Robin. T'as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu comprends que…

- Les douches tu connais ? le coupa la préfète-en-chef.

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais devant la mauvaise humeur de la Gryffondor, il haussa les épaules et monta dans son dortoir.

Louise qui avait observé la scène de son fauteuil, s'empressa de replonger le nez dans son livre quand le regard d'Alice croisa le sien. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une autre dispute. Mais Alice se dirigea vers elle.

- Louise, tu devras prendre les cours d'Igor pendant son absence, déclara –t-elle.

- Je n'ai aucun cours commun avec lui Lundi, répondit Louise.

- Oui mais le reste de la semaine, si, répliqua Alice.

Louise la fixa un instant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il manquerait les cours la semaine prochaine.

- Ton cher Serpentard ne t'a donc pas parlé de son procès ? demanda-t-elle un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Louise lui lança un regard noir.

- Bien sûr que si. Mon cher Serpentard est un ami, il ne me cache rien, lui.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de froncer les sourcils.

- Ne crois pas qu'il reviendra à Poudlard terminer son année ! lança-t-elle en tournant les talons vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

Louise la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, bouillonnant de rage au fond d'elle-même. Elle referma son livre, resté ouvert, d'un claquement sec et sortit de la Salle Commune. Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit hors du château. Les premières gouttes d'eau sur son visage la firent frissonner, mais elle entreprit de faire plusieurs fois le tour du lac de Poudlard pour se calmer malgré le déluge de la pluie. Elle rentra trois quart d'heure plus tard, gelée, mais apaisée.

C'est en se réveillant le lendemain le nez bouché qu'elle songea qu'elle devait trouver un autre moyen pour évacuer la colère. Elle se leva, prit une longue douche chaude qui la réchauffa à peine, et s'habilla. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, angoissée à l'idée que le procès d'Igor avait lieu aujourd'hui. Elle avait peu dormi, et avait fait des cauchemars dans lesquels Igor ne lui pardonnait pas ou dans lequel il ressortait de prison cinquante ans plus tard les cheveux gris et le visage ridé.

Alors qu'elle buvait son chocolat chaud elle l'aperçut à la table des Serpentard. Il ne semblait pas trop stressé, il parlait avec Alex Malefoy. Il releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit, crispée.

Puis les cours commencèrent et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les autres Gryffondor, elle vit Igor se diriger vers la sortie du château. Elle hésita quelques instants et à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait peut être plus avant longtemps elle abandonna ses camarades et se dirigea vers lui.

- Igor !

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu y vas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'attends Dumbledore, il m'accompagne.

Elle hocha la tête et ne répondit rien, ne sachant soudain plus quoi lui dire à part qu'elle regrettait tout ce qui se passait. Mais ça il le savait déjà, elle lui avait dit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Louise, dit il. Je t'écrirais.

- Moi aussi.

- Je ne serais pas avec les meurtriers et les mages noirs, la rassura-t-il. Dumbledore m'a assuré que je pourrais quand même passer mes ASPICS là bas. Il y a une section pour les étudiants.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit elle.

- Toi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Dumbledore arriva à cet instant.

- Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, Mr Krum, déclara t il.

- Au revoir Louise, dit Igor en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Au revoir, répondit elle.

La porte du château se referma et elle alla rejoindre ses camarades. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui portait sur une créature capable de faire envoler les personnes lui fit oublier momentanément qu'elle ne reverrait pas Igor. Mais même le fait de voir Alice collée au plafond sans pouvoir redescendre ne lui rendit pas le sourire.

En traversant les couloirs pour se rendre à son cours d'Enchantements elle sentit avec agacement quelques regards pesés sur elle. Elle s'aperçut que tous venaient de personnes qu'elle avait déjà vu au moins une fois. Puis elle réalisa que tous étaient des « clients » d'Igor, elle les avait déjà vu faire leur petit échange. Elle sentit l'inquiétude la gagner alors qu'elle prenait un couloir presque désert ; seuls deux élèves qui cessèrent de parler quand elle la virent et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer, attendaient près d'une porte. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux elle reconnut leur visage familier mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de noms dessus. C'est quand elle les croisa qu'elle réalisa que c'était les deux Pousouffle de la dernière fois : Perry et Matt. Son inquiétude se mua en peur et elle baissa la tête en passant devant eux.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Perry avait essayé de l'approcher mais Matt l'avait retenu.

- Igor a dit de la laisser tranquille, rappela Matt à son camarade.

Celui continua de la suivre des yeux, l'air mauvais.

- Et _ça,_ c'est à Gryffondor, siffla-t-il.

Louise pressa le pas. Cette dernière remarque avait fait renaître en elle ce sentiment affreux de ne pas appartenir à la bonne maison. Mais plus encore que la tristesse, une colère qu'elle avait du mal à dissimuler et qui ne la quitta pas pendant le cours d' Enchantements, grandissait en elle.

Ce fut une véritable boule de nerfs qui se dirigea à la fin de la matinée vers la Grande Salle. Elle les détestait tous ! Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle aurait préféré être à la place d'Igor pour lui épargner la prison. Ils ne connaissaient pas la culpabilité qui la rongeait un peu plus chaque heure, depuis qu'elle savait qu'il serait jugé et irait à Azkaban.

Tandis qu'elle allait manger, elle aperçut Morganne Crivey avec les deux Poufsouffle qui la suivaient tout le temps. En la voyant, elle espéra de tout son cœur que cette sale garce ne lui adresse pas la parole. Mais sa prière ne fut malheureusement pas exaucée.

- Alors Baker ! T'es fière de toi ? lança-t-elle.

Louise la regarda sans rien dire.

- Il va en prendre pour dix ans ton Serpentard c'est certain, dit elle en riant.

Elle sentit sa colère augmenter dangereusement.

- Et quand il ressortira tu te marieras avec un criminel. Vous serez complètement fauchés, tu te retrouveras avec cinq gosses dans les pattes et tu seras obligé de faire des petits boulots chez les Moldus pour survivre. Tu feras pitié à tout le monde, ma pauvre, continua la Poufsouffle.

Louise sentit sa haine atteindre son maximum et leva sa main pour baffer cette horrible fille mais une main la retint fermement. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'identité du sauveur de Morganne et explosa.

- Peu importe mon prétendu avenir, il ne sera jamais pire que le tien ! Dans vingt ans tu seras riche mais seule ! Obsédée par les rides qui commenceront à te défigurer ! Tu finiras ta vie dans la solitude, car la vanité, la méchanceté et surtout la stupidité sont tes seuls traits de caractère ! Les gens ne t'accorderont même pas leur pitié. ! Tu seras minable ! s'écria t elle.

Morganne la regarda choquée. Etait ce parce qu'elle avait voulu la frapper ? Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Louise autant lui parler ? Ou à cause de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Louise ne voulut pas rester pas pour connaître la réponse et, l'appétit coupé, elle se tourna pour se diriger vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle fit alors face à Alex Malefoy qui lâcha la main encore levée de Louise. Elle le regarda un instant, surprise, puis elle s'écarta de lui et partit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut à ses côtés, elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

- Tu sais que tu aurais été puni si tu l'avais frappé. ? lui demanda t il. Rogue n'était pas loin en plus, il aurait pris plaisir à enlever des points à Gryffondor.

- Mais au moins elle aurait eu ce qu'elle méritait ! répliqua t elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall vienne chercher Louise dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor le soir vers huit heures.

Elle la conduisit dans son bureau et lui rapporta le verdict du procès. Elle ne tourna pas longtemps autour du pot et lui annonça le verdict de la Cour.

- Trente mois de prison ferme.

Louise accusa le coup en silence. Mc Gonagall continua.

- Durant le procès Mr Krum n'a jamais révélé le nom des personnes auxquelles il vendait sa potion ce qui lui a attiré la colère des juges. Et c'est à mon avis pourquoi il a pris autant de mois, il aurait pu s'en tirer avec un an de prison si il n'avait pas voulu les protéger. Malheureusement dans le rapport votre nom apparaît et ça Igor n'a pu le nier. Cependant la Cour a été clémente avec vous, car vous n'en avez pris qu'une seule fois, mais vous serez quand même sanctionnée. Vous devrez effectuer cent heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux cet été.

- D'accord, répondit Louise. Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore, vous recevrez un courrier avec toutes les instructions.

Louise hocha la tête.

- Voilà, Miss Baker, vous savez tout. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre Salle Commune.

Louise sortit du bureau et éclata en sanglots. Toute la pression de la journée s'évacuait. Plus que la punition qu'elle devrait effectuer c'était le fait de savoir qu'Igor passe deux ans et demi en prison par sa faute qui la faisait souffrir. Elle erra dans les couloirs, hésitant à retourner dans sa Salle Commune qui était encore pleine d'élèves à cette heure ci. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et percuta quelqu'un.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

- Louise ! appela la personne.

Elle se retourna, essuya ses larmes pour voir qui lui parlait et réalisa que c'était Mathew.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Louise ne répondit pas et essaya de contenir ses larmes.

- C'est le procès d'Igor ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et sentit de nouveaux sanglots revenir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la rassura.

- Raconte moi.

Il s'assirent sur les marches de l'escalier le plus proche et elle lui rapporta son entretien avec McGonagall.

- C'est de ma faute si il est là, dit elle à la fin.

- Arrête de culpabiliser. Et puis Igor ne t'en veux pas.

- Il me le dit pas mais je suis sûre qu'au fond il me déteste.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il me l'a dit à moi qu'il ne t'en voulait pas.

- Quand ?

- Peu importe quand, il me l'a dit avant de partir et m'a demandé de veillé sur toi pour que tu ne culpabilises pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant il faut que toi tu te pardonnes.

Elle hocha la tête et renifla.

- Tu arrêtes de pleurer ? demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Si jamais tu veux parler, je serais là, affirma Mathew en la regardant tendrement.

- D'accord, répondit elle.

Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle et il l'embrassa.


	23. Fin2 La fin de l'année

Voilà le dernier chapitre de la deuxième fin et également le dernier de cette fic.

**Alixe **: merci de ta review, je craignais d'avoir été trop sévère avec Igor et merci de m'avoir dit quelle fin tu préférais !

**Ariane **: merci pour ton message.

**AL **: et oui deux ans et demi, mais comme l'a dit Alixe dans sa review, 'pas de pitié pour les trafiquants de drogue' ! Et puis ils vont se revoir, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Chapitre 24**

**La fin de l'année**

Louise sortit de la douche et s'habilla. C'était le dernier jour de l'année, elle avait passé ses examens, une semaine auparavant et ce matin les résultats seraient donnés. Elle sentit ses mains moites. Etait ce la peur des résultats ou le fait qu'elle passe ses dernière vingt quatre heures à Poudlard ? Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le déterminer.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Si tous les élèves étaient joyeux à l'approche des vacances, les septièmes années parlaient peu et touchaient à peine à leur assiette. Tandis qu'elle observait son verre de jus d'orange, elle sentit un agréable frisson dans son cou. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Mathew qui l'embrassa.

- Bonjour, dit il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour, répondit elle.

Depuis cette soirée où il l'avait consolé et embrassé, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Et Louise était heureuse. Elle repensa au mois de Septembre, et se dit que décidément beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la rentrée. Jamais elle n'aurait osé imaginer qu'elle sortirait avec Mathew.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça, elle vit un hiboux blanc se diriger vers elle. Elle ne le reconnut pas et elle vit tous les regards des Gryffondor se poser sur l'animal. Il se posa et elle détacha l'enveloppe.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demanda Mathew.

Elle haussa les épaules et observa l'enveloppe. Elle reconnut l'enseigne du Ministère de la Magie. Elle regarda Mathew. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, il avait deviné comme elle que cette lettre lui expliquerait ce qu'elle devrait faire cet été. A ce moment là, McGonagall pénétra dans la Grande Salle et demanda à tous les septièmes années de l'accompagner.

- Je l'ouvrirais plus tard, murmura Louise en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

Les septièmes années se levèrent et suivirent la directrice adjointe McGonagall dans grande salle où reposait un coffre sur une estrade et où étaient disposés des chaises. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que le directeur arrive. Celui-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard par une petite porte. Aussitôt tous les élèves se turent.

- Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore. C'est aujourd'hui que s'achève cette année et votre scolarité à Poudlard. Un cycle se termine et une autre étape de votre vie va commencer. Je souhaite pour tous que votre entrée dans la vie active se fasse le mieux possible. Mais avant de vous laisser, laissez moi vous remettre vos diplômes.

Il déroula alors un long parchemin et appela un élève de Serdaigle. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de l'estrade. Le directeur lui remit son diplôme et lui donna une feuille, celle de ses résultats.

Au bout de quelques instants, le directeur passa aux noms de famille commençant par la lettre B et Louise saisit la main de Mathew en la serrant fort.

- Tu vas l'avoir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Baker Louise, appela Dumbledore.

Louise se leva et se dirigea vers le directeur. Elle reçut son diplôme et sa feuille de résultats qu'elle lut une fois à sa place. En revenant auprès de Mathew elle vit Elie lui faire un clin d'œil.

Puis la remise des diplômes se termina. Toute sa classe avait eu leur diplôme. Elie reçut les félicitations du directeur pour ses excellents résultats, qui étaient les meilleurs depuis plusieurs années. Au bout d'une heure il ne resta plus de diplôme dans le coffre.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous avez tous eu vos ASPICS. Tous sans exception. En effet votre camarade Igor Krum fait partie comme vous des diplômés. Il me semblait important de vous le signaler. Voilà, vous pouvez sortir. Cette dernière journée est à vous. Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit dans les couloirs, les autres élèves travaillent encore aujourd'hui.

Ils sortirent tous beaucoup plus détendu qu'à leur entrée. Certains criaient leur joie, d'autres pleuraient. Louise se contenta d'un grand sourire qui ne la quittait pas.

- Ferme la bouche Louise, tu vas gober les mouches, conseilla Robin quand il la vit dans cet état.

Louise, Mathew, Robin, Sam , Judy et Elie sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard pour profiter du soleil et ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe.

Ils sirotèrent leur jus de Citrouille en discutant.

- Alors qu'allez vous faire l'année prochaine ? demanda la seule Serdaigle du groupe.

- J'ai été engagé à la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit Judy avec enthousiasme.

- Je vais partir en France pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Paris, annonça Robin.

C'était vrai que Robin était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, et il l'avait prouvé au cours de nombreux matchs.

- J'ai été engagé à la banque Gringotts, dit Mathew.

- La librairie Fleury et Bott va me prendre à l'essai, expliqua Louise.

Elle avait eu un peu plus de mal que les autres à trouver un emploi car son casier judiciaire n'était plus vierge. Mais elle avait réussi à trouver un emploi dans le secteur qui l'intéressait.

- Moi, je vais m'engager dans la Brigade Magique, déclara Sam.

- Et toi Elie ?

- J'ai été accepté au Centre de Formation des Aurors.

Tous les autres poussèrent un cri d'admiration et ils levèrent leur verre à leur avenir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement entre les valises qu'ils leur restaient à faire pour leur départ le lendemain matin, les discussions dans le parc et les photos à prendre. Louise prit des photos de tous les endroits de Poudlard qu'elle aimait : le lac, son dortoir, la Salle Commune, et la Salle sur Demande. Puis elle photographia toute la promotion de Poudlard, puis sa classe de Gryffondor, quelques professeurs pris au dépourvu, l'équipe de Quidditch au grand complet ( il fallut d'ailleurs refaire plusieurs fois la photo, les jumeaux Potter faisaient les pitres ) et enfin tous ses amis.

Le soir, alors qu'il lui restait une photo à prendre, elle regretta qu'Igor ne soit pas là. Tandis qu'elle se promenait avec Mathew, dans le parc, elle se souvint alors de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin. Elle la sortit de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Elle déplia le parchemin et se mit à le lire.

- Alors ? demanda Mathew tandis qu'elle rangeait la lettre.

- Je vais devoir travailler deux semaines à Ste Mangouste et une semaine à Azkaban, répondit elle en souriant.

- Azkaban ?

- Oui, je verrais peut être Igor.

- Ca serait bien.

- Oui, répondit elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était à Azkaban. Il était parti juste après son procès sans revenir à Poudlard. Depuis ils s'écrivaient régulièrement. Louise lui racontait les dernières nouvelles et lui, lui parlait de la prison. Elle sentait que cela lui faisait du bien. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait rencontré un autre étudiant sorcier, un peu plus âgé, comme lui incarcéré. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Comme Igor, il poursuivait ses études, ce qui avait redonné de l'espoir à Igor pour qui les études étaient la seule distraction. Il lui avait écrit qu'il voulait se préparer à l'entrée au Centre de Formation de Médicomages. Cela avait irrité les juges, qui avaient décidé de sa sentence, et qui le suivaient. Ils avaient dit que 'c'était se moquer du monde que de vouloir faire ce métier quand on avait préparé une potion nocive à la sant'. Mais Igor s'en fichait, il voulait justement leur prouver qu'il pouvait se racheter par ses capacités à préparer des potions. Louise était cependant un peu inquiète à l'idée de le revoir.

- Louise à la Terre ? Tu me reçois ? entendit soudain Louise.

- Hein ?

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? demanda Mathew.

- Euh non. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te disais que ça allait être l'heure du dîner.

- Ah d'accord. Excuse moi j'étais dans la lune.

- Je sais, répondit il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

Ils revinrent au château main dans la main.

**EPILOGUE**

- Pas trop nerveuse ?

- Si, un peu, répondit la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

- J'ai peur de ne pas le reconnaître, avoua-t-elle.

- Cela ne fait que deux ans et demi, il n'aura pas changé tant que ça, la rassura l'homme qui lui tenait la main.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, dit elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans et demi. Quand elle avait fait ses travaux d'intérêt général à Azkaban, elle n'avait pas été affecté au quartier des étudiants mais à celui des femmes. Pendant une semaine, elle avait fait le ménage et distribué des repas aux prisonnières. Parmi elles, elle avait vu une vendeuse de potion comme Igor. Quand cette femme avait su pour quelle raison Louise était là elle lui avait demandé le nom de son vendeur mais Louise n'avait rien répondu. De toutes façons elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux prisonnières. La femme s'était alors énervée et lui avait hurlé qu'elle avait des prix beaucoup plus intéressants que son vendeur et qu'elle pourrait avoir beaucoup de potions pour un bas prix. La responsable du quartier des femmes était intervenue et avait dit à Louise de ne pas faire attention à cette prisonnière, elle était là pour multi récidives de vente de potions illégales et qu'elle essayait de vendre ses produits à toutes les nouvelles personnes qu'elle apercevait.

Puis à St Mangouste elle avait rencontré un homme qui était en cure de désintoxication. Il l'avait effrayé. Il prenait régulièrement de cette drogue avant d'être hospitalisé et était souvent en manque. Ces crises étaient impressionnantes, et Louise s'était dit que le Ministère avait bien choisi ses travaux d'intérêt général, elle était complètement dégoûtée de cette potion.

Ils marchèrent et tournèrent au coin de la rue. Au loin elle reconnut un homme blond qui attendait devant le grand bâtiment de la prison.

- Mathew, dit elle à son compagnon. Tu crois que c'est …

- Malefoy ?

- Oui…

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme et elle réalisa qu'une jeune femme brune l'accompagnait.

- Bonjour, dirent ils.

L'homme blond se tourna vers eux.

- Baker ! Weasley ! s'étonna-t-il quand il les reconnut. Bonjour. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien, répondirent ils.

- Tu es venu pour Igor ? demanda Louise qui n'avait pas revu Alex Malefoy depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard.

- Oui. Nous avons correspondu par courrier depuis qu'il est là dedans, répondit il. Toi aussi je crois ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne nous présente pas ta femme ? demanda Mathew en remarquant la présence de la jeune femme brune.

- Katia n'est pas ma femme ! s'exclama Alex. C'est la petite amie d'Igor. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard alors que je voyageais en Bulgarie.

La jeune femme s'approcha quand elle entendit son nom et les salua.

- Katia, voici Louise, une amie de Poudlard d'Igor et son petit ami Mathew, présenta Alex.

- Fiancé, corrigea Mathew.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme sortit en tenant une valise à la main. Il la lâcha quand il les vit tous les quatre devant lui.

Louise l'observa. Elle le trouva changer, et pourtant elle le reconnut tout de suite à ses yeux chocolats et à ses sourcils broussailleux. Mais il semblait beaucoup plus âgé, il avait des cernes sous les yeux mais il leur fit un sourire.

Katia, se jeta dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne la relâche et s'aperçoive de la présence de Louise. Il se dirigea vers elle et elle le serra dans ses bras, les yeux humides, émue.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous les cinq chez Louise et Mathew. Igor n'était pas très bavard, mais Alex Malfoy se chargea de faire la conversation. Il leur parla de son métier d'Auror qu'il devait effectuer dans des pays Scandinaves où se cachaient encore quelques sorciers un peu trop adepte de Magie Noire.

A la fin de la soirée, Katia et Igor repartirent ensemble, ils allaient habiter chez le père de Igor quelques temps, le temps qu' Igor entre au Centre de Formation de Médicomages où il avait été accepté. Katia, elle, terminait ses études de Botanique à l'université sorcière de Londres. Alex repartit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce fut le soir que Louise réalisa qu'un grand poids s'était envolé de son cœur. Elle comprit que c'était sa culpabilité. Igor ne lui en voulait pas, et elle savait que désormais, même si le retour à la vie civile serait un peu dur, il serait heureux. Il avait des projets ; devenir Médicomage, et peut être s'installer avec Katia. Elle décida qu'il serait le parrain de leur premier enfant, celui qui grandissait en elle depuis déjà deux mois.

--------------------

Voilà, c'est fini. Si j'ai pris autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, c'est grâce aux reviews que j'ai reçu ! Alors merci beaucoup à **AL **et** Alixe**, mes plus fidèles lectrices et également : **Sniffle, takoma, Caroline Black, Maxime, nocturine, Alpo, Selann Yui, Ariane, ninou, cycra, draymione, Kitty-hp-16 **et** almareea.**


End file.
